Secret Desires
by nyaikou
Summary: Set in the V Force Season. The Bladebreaker's girl beyblader, Melody Ohira has just come out of hospital to help her team face Team Psykick. But why is Kai protecting her so much? And can they win the next championship for the second time? KaixOC
1. Return of the Bladebreaker

**Secret Desires**

**A/N:** _First off, Hello! I'm NyNyFiction and thank you for taking your time to read my very first fanfic. The story is about a girl called Melody Ohira who is the only girl beyblader in the Bladebreakers. I wanted to add her in the group for a change and start a relationship with Kai, this story idea has been with me since I first watched the Beyblade series from Season 1-3 so for me, it's a good two years. (I'm in England so it finished in 2005.)_

_The story is set after the first World Championships and at the episodes_**Return of the Bladebreakers/La Isla Bey-Nita** _on Season 2 (V-Force). This chapter is really about Melody's introduction and most of_**La Isla Bey-Nita**.

_I hope you enjoy reading it. _

**Chapter 1: Return of the Bladebreaker**

A nurse opened the door to find a young girl in a small hospital room. Her long, strawberry blonde hair was covering her face. Wearing a white halter neck top, blue jean shorts and white trainers, she tried to make haste and get out of the room. The light knock on the door from the nurse caught her attention and she quickly turned around as if she was hiding something.

"Miss Melody, there's a car waiting to pick you up."

Melody turned to the nurse and smiled in response. "Thank you, I will be down in a few minutes."

She nodded and left, leaving the blonde-haired girl to finish packing up her suitcase. She picked up her suitcase and took one last look at the small room before closing the door and stepping into the elevator. Melody leaned back against the wall and sighed before brushing her hair back from her face. It had been a long and tiring six months for her and now she was able to leave the hospital.

She had received a letter from her team-mate, Tyson explaining that he needed all the Bladebreakers together again so that they could battle a team called Team Psykick at the BBA center and although, Melody had no idea what was going on or who they were, she agreed. The reason was so she couldn't be stuck in the hospital anymore. Not only that, but her team-mate had managed to get Mr Dickinson, the head director of the BBA, to hire a driver for her.

The last time Melody had seen her team-mates was back in Russia and she was now wondering how they were doing.

**-Flashback: Biovolt Stadium, Moscow-**

_For Melody, it all went quickly. It started right before one of her team-mates, Tyson and his opponent, Tala were engulfed in the ice crystals; the battle was intense as each blader fought their hardest to win. While everyone watched the battle, Melody caught a glimpse of something in Tala's eyes like…murder._

"_Now Tyson, let me show you what it feels like to lose. Wolborg…" He lifted his hand up to the air and kept it there for a while._

'_I've seen that before, when Tala was training' Melody thought. She remembered when she snuck out of the hotel while her team were staying in to practice. She encounted Tala on her way and decided to follow him. And the move…_

"…_Razor Bite!" It was happening in slow motion for Melody. She did the first thing that came to her mind: run. The shouting voices of Kai, Max and Kenny didn't stop her from approaching Tyson and making her way to Tyson. Tala's hand raised his hand down and Wolborg ran towards as Dragoon, Tyson's bit-beast was still restless._

_Tala was already preparing his attack on him not hearing Melody's cry to Tyson. Wolborg, Tala's bit-beast charged forward passing Dragoon and making its way to Tyson. Dragoon was too tired to protect its own master and watched helplessly as the opposing beyblade directed its attention to Tyson. _

"_Watch out, Tyson!" Melody cried pushing Tyson away just in time._

_It all went dark for a while as Wolborg's piercing bite hit her stomach. A little later, she remembered opening her eyes once more to see the bit-beasts flying around out of Tala's beyblade. Knowing Tyson had won the World Championships and was safe, she closed her eyes again. _

**-End of Flashback-**

Melody knew what she did was stupid and irresponsible but she did it for her friends. Luckily, she had survived and there was no point in going back on that now. Stepping outside, she stopped at the sight of a guy dressed in all black and sunglasses leaning against a stretched black limo. He seemed shifty and somewhat devious but since there were no other cars around, she guessed he must be her driver.

"Ah, Miss Ohira, I presume." She nodded in response but still clueless if it was safe. "Don't be afraid, I'm one of Mr Dickinson's personal drivers, he asked me to take you to the BBA Tournament. That is where you are going, is it not?"

Melody nodded once more slowly. "Yes."

The driver smiled. "Well then, let's get going already! I'll take your bag." He took Melody's suitcase before she even had the chance to give it to him. She clutched her bit-beast, Drazine tightly in her other hand and walked forward as the driver opened the door for her and she sat inside even though she had a bad feeling about it.

As the car drove off, she couldn't help but think of the Bladebreakers. Did they change? What about Tyson? Melody missed the boy with dark blue hair and his little actions. His love for food was something else. The last Melody had heard about him was that he did win the World Championships after all and made the Bladebreakers known throughout the world as champions. However, she didn't even feel like a champion. After what happened, she didn't feel like she was a part of the team. Maybe Melody shouldn't have stood in front of Tyson…or was that wrong to think?

And the others members? Max probably was one of Melody's closest friends in the group; he was the bubbly American boy who always had a smile on his face to make everyone around him feel cheerful.

Without Kenny or Chief as they liked to call him, the Bladebreakers beyblades would have been destroyed several times and they would have never advanced to Russia. He was the smart one who had brown hair and a pair of glasses above his head. He carried around his laptop where his bit-beast, Dizzi was trapped in. Then there was Ray, the Chinese boy who was another close friend of Melody. He was always there to give Melody advice and talk to her whenever she felt sad.

And Kai? After spending a whole tournament with the Bladebreakers leader, Melody still didn't know much about him. In Russia however, things took a turn for the worst. They discovered that their pasts were connected from their parents' lives and deaths. And from then on, Kai seemed closer to her during the last few days in Russia but now she had no idea. All this sudden thinking and worrying made her so tired. Then again, Melody was pretty excited and had woken up early just to leave.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

"Melody, wake up!" A familiar voice called shaking her softly as Melody finally awoke.

"My head hurts." She said to herself as she slowly got up. Melody didn't realize she had dozed off in the car but when she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Right in front of her was Kenny standing right in front of her and when she looked around the room; she noticed the others Bladebreakers were there too. "Kenny! How did you…? Wait, where are we?"

The sight of her friends made Melody happy but she couldn't smile and celebrate yet. Looking around, she noticed that they were not in the Beyblade Stadium as her driver had promised but in a dark and gloomy room. There were a few crates around and faint light shone a single window in the corner. The smell of saltwater prickled her nose and the only sounds she could were of Tyson's snoring. Her friends looked weary but they tried not to show it as they were trying to figure where they were.

One of the people in the room that Melody had no idea about was an unknown girl about her age with short, brown hair. She was wearing a white skirt and a pink top and seemed to be figuring out who Melody was too. "Melody! How did you get here?" Kenny asked.

Melody turned to Kenny and smiled at him. "To tell you the truth, I don't remember, I fell asleep in the limo – I thought something was suspicious when I saw the driver."

Tyson's snoring increased as they continued to talk but stopped when they noticed this. Kenny went over to wake him up and shook him hastily. "Hey Tyson, snap out of it! We're in trouble!"

"Wake me when we get there." Tyson grumbled.

"Well we're there already, so get up!"

Tyson scratched his head and yawned; he looked around for a few moments and stood up immediately. "We were asleep on the bus and somehow we ended up here with these things on us." The girl pointed at the metal devices on her legs then she looked at Melody. "And your friend is also here too."

Tyson looked over at her and grinned at her direction. "I can't believe it, it's Melody!" You're really here, how are you?"

She smiled back at Tyson who gave her an instant hug. "I'm fine Tyson."

"Oh, you two haven't met, have you?" The two girls shook their heads at Kenny's question.

Tyson grunted as he got up and walked over to Melody. "Don't worry Melody! she's no-one important."

A hand slapped Tyson on the back of his head. "Ow!"

Melody looked at the girl and smiled at her. "Hey, I'm Melody." She put her hand out.

The brunette girl looked a little confused at her gesture but then the girl smiled back at Melody and shook her hand. "My name's Hilary." But still, she seemed pretty nice but not to Tyson of course.

A voice startled the group interrupting their conversation from the speaker phone. "Good morning. I hope you all had a pleasant nap."

"Who said that?" Tyson asked.

"In time my friend, things will be explained in time." The voice replied calmly to Tyson.

Max stood next to me and whispered. "This is getting freaky."

Melody nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Hilary gasped. "They used sleeping gas on the bus."

"Then they must have used it on me too." Melody replied to her while Tyson on the other hand was losing his patience.

"Listen you creep, we got a tournament to get too and don't have time for this. So you'd better spring us outta of this pit and make it quick or else."

"About the tournament, change of plans. You'll be battling here." The group gasped in shock. Melody couldn't believe that it had only been a short time and trouble had already started for her and her team. Unlike the other Bladebreakers, Melody had no clue of what was going and who they were facing. She sat one of the crates and went into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper that she remembered was given to her at the hospital.

**-Flashback: Kiowa Hospital-**

_The knocking on the door interrupted Melody's sleep. Not that it mattered, lately she had become a light sleeper. Whoever was at the door let themselves in. An old woman in her late sixties stood by the door leaving a shocked expression on Melody's face. The elderly woman had her hair tied back in a bun and wore a grey jacket. "Oh Melody." She whispered. "Are you ok?"_

"…_who are you?"_

"_Listen, Melody…"_

"_How…do you know my name?" She asked almost ready to press the button for a nurse to come. But who wouldn't when an old woman would wonder into a person's room and started saying their name?_

_The woman sat down next to Melody and held her hand. Melody pulled back almost immediately. "Now don't be scared. But what I am about to tell you might…Melody I'm your grandmother, Yui Ohira, your father's mother." She stopped at the sight of Melody's confused face. The blonde-haired girl shook her head furiously, she wouldn't believe it. This old woman could be anybody, even a killer._

"_What? You have no proof that you are!" She was about to press the button when Yui caught her arm._

"_I talked to Mr Dickinson; he was the last person to adopt you, wasn't he? He's also an old friend of mine who got you into beyblading so I wondered why you were at the Championships for a reason. I called Mr Dickinson after I saw you get hurt in Russia. He told me what hospital you were in and I had to see my only granddaughter. When I saw you on the television, I knew it was you. You have the same eyes as your father" She told her. "And if you still don't believe me…" The old woman pulled out a folder, on the front it said, "Melody Ohira – Adoption Child Care Service."_

"_Where did you get that?"_

"_Mr Dickinson managed to get it for me. I read some of files; you were a very troublesome child." She chuckled._

_Melody couldn't speak for a while. "Why now?" She managed to say while choking her tears, she let go of her grandmother's hand. "Why not a long time ago when my parents died?"_

"_I couldn't get to you because of all the adopted families you had been past to by Voltaire Hiwatari. He was in charge of what adopted families you went into since you were first admitted to child care until Mr Dickinson took over. I gave up and decided to live here assuming you were happier with whoever had you. It wasn't until I saw you on TV that I decided to call the BBA."_

_Melody put her head on her knees, she understood a little more. "Ok."_

"_I hope you know Melody," Yui said reaching for her hand, "That from now on, I will be with you. I mean now, you can ask me questions about your family if you like."_

_She nodded at her. "So, what else do you know about my father?" Yui smiled, she had managed to earn Melody's trust. She continued to tell her granddaughter all about her father and Melody listened to every word. It seemed okay to trust the old woman because it felt…right. She began to see her as a kind and nice person to talk to._

**-End of Flashback-**

But right now, Melody and her friends had to find a way out before she could talk to her grandmother again. She watched as Tyson took out his beyblade and launched it on the speakerphone damaging it before Kenny even had the chance to tell him to stop. Hilary glared at Tyson. "What did you do that for? I was going to ask how to take these things off."

She pointed at the metal devices on our arms just as Melody stepped forward to answer her question. "I don't think they would tell us so easily, it must be some kind of tracking device."

"Tyson, hang on." Kenny said. "That voice is familiar, I'm certain I've heard it before from Team Psykick."

While Kenny, Hilary and Tyson talked, Ray approached her quietly and grabbed her hand. "Hey Melody." He whispered and she jumped when he did this.

"Ray, you scared me." She giggled. "How are you lately?"

He smiled back at her and let go. "I am fine. What about you? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm doing…well?" She was about to reply when she caught Kai staring at them, something he would never do. Once Melody saw him staring for a few more seconds, he looked away. She quickly turned her attention back to Ray who seemed to be eagerly waiting for her to reply. "I met my grandmother."

Ray beamed at her. "Wow, that's…" The sound of Tyson's opening the door stopped Ray from continuing.

"Come on." Tyson led the group out. Both Melody and Ray ran behind them.

"Oh no, look!" Hilary said. The group had run to a dead end with no path to take them anywhere.

**A/N:** _Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, to tell you the truth, I didn't think this was the greatest but hey, it's the first chapter. Oh yes! I think of my character Melody as an original beyblader, she only wears one outfit like everybody else throughout the second series. Well, there's one last thing you have to do…Review!_


	2. A Way Out

**A/N:** _I finally wrote the second chapter and it's much longer than the first one. I'll let you get on to read this. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: A Way Out**

"I told you, there's no escape." The same voice from another nearby speakerphone told them. "Rather than wasting your breath, here's what we have planned. We've arranged for you to battle one on one with Team Psykick."

"What?" Tyson shouted. "Wait a second! We were already on our way to fight Team Psykick this morning when you trapped us here. This whole thing isn't making any sense to anyone. You better let us go or we're calling the cops!"

Kenny sighed. "Get real Tyson, I suppose you remembered to bring along a phone."

"Silence!" The voice screamed.

"Ok, I have had enough!" Hilary shouted. "This silly metal thingy is starting to leave a mark. Get it off me right now!"

"What are we going to do?" Max asked.

"Somehow we gotta bust out of here." Tyson replied

"Wait, let's think about this. Maybe we should stay and fight." The group looked at Kenny for a moment. "Oh no, what am I saying? Have I lost it?"

"Well, I think our best bet is to try and make a run for it." Hilary suggested.

"You're right! I don't think we have any other choice." Max replied.

Ray nodded in agreement. "Alright then, it's settled. We all make a break for it."

The sound of screeching from the speakerphone made everyone cover their ears. "Ok kids, I suppose if you refuse to fight we don't have any choice but to call this whole experiment off."

"We're free?" Melody asked.

"This entire complex will self-destruct in 3 minutes."

The statement made the other gasp in astonishment except for Tyson who just chuckled in response. "Go ahead you creep, make my day! Just try pal, but I don't think you've got the guts."

Melody had no idea what was going on or what anyone was talking about, she wondered who that voice was and who these _'Team Psykick'_people were that Kenny had spoken about before. The sound of a nearby explosion got the team's attention.

Kenny gasped. "He wasn't kidding; the place is going to be destroyed."

"We've gotta move." Kai told them and they nodded.

"Come on, follow me guys." Once again they all followed Tyson.

Everyone looked around the room they were first in and examined the place searching for somewhere to get out. "It won't budge." Max told Tyson as he tried to violently push the door.

"Why won't they listen to us?" Hilary whispered.

"This window has a steel plate behind it." Kai said from the window, feeling it.

Ray was on the side of the room busy looking at another door. "The doors are barred from the inside."

"One minute left." Kenny looked at his watch.

Melody walked up to Tyson and kneeled at the floor near him trying to feel for any areas that she might be able to get her fingers into when suddenly, it opened revealing a trapdoor. She called the others and they fell into it with Tyson landing on top of Melody. Max, Hilary and Kenny watched and looked at them from above.

"That must have hurt." Max called to them.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Tyson said rubbing the back of his head.

"Get off me, Tyson." Melody shouted trying to push Tyson off him and laughed a little.

"Sorry."

"Hey guys, we've found an old mine shaft down here." Tyson called. Everyone except Hilary used the ladder jumped down. There was a nearby cart that they got in too. "Ok. How about this, why don't me and Kai push it then we'll jump with the rest of you." They all agreed and got into the old mine cart.

"Are you sure about this?" Kenny hesitated. The others nodded. As they slowly pushed the cart, it started to pick up pace. Kai jumped in but Tyson dropped. He ran and got pulled in by Kenny, he turned around and gasped. "Guys, we're in trouble."

"The tracks blocked." Thinking quick, Melody was about to take out her beyblade until she saw Kai had already launched his blade.

"Let it rip!" The railroad switch changed as his beyblade hit accurately and like a boomerang, came back into his hand. He looked at Melody whose face saddened and looked away. Kai tugged on her arm to make her look at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She replied quietly and looked away from him.

"We made it!"

"Thanks to Kai." Ray sighed.

"I can see light up ahead!" Kenny said happily. They all looked forward as the mine craft stopped at the entrance of the tunnel. As the last person got out of the cart, they started walking forward to a beydish and an unknown beyblader that awaited them. The sound of the speaker made them jump back.

"Well, well. Are you ready to battle yet?"

Melody shook her head. "He doesn't give up, does he?"

"Now who will be the first to battle? Young Max? Or Ray, maybe Kai or Melody? Or will it be the feisty one Tyson?"

Tyson stepped forward. "I'll be the first!" Kai and Ray picked up Tyson before he had a chance to go towards the beydish.

"Now's not the time." The team ran away from the beyblader but another explosion blocked their way.

"Over there!" Max said turning left and running. He wasn't looking where he was going and fell into a trap carrying him and his beyblade to another location. "Guys!" He called to the others.

"We're coming, Max." The others followed Max until they reached a place where they discovered a little patch of the island surrounded by water with a beydish in the middle. It was only big enough for Max and the beyblader in front of him to stand on and he figured his only way off was that he was going to have to battle.

Immediately, Max and the beyblader took out their beyblades. "LET IT RIP!" Watching eagerly at Max's battle, Melody noticed how much stronger he had gotten. He was more in control of his beyblade than before. She must have missed a lot since she was recovering. "Come on out Draciel!" The blonde boy cried. A black turtle appeared from Max's beyblade and stood on its feet.

The battle was pretty intense with both Max and the Team Psykick but it looked like Max had the upper hand. It looked like Max was winning until a white light shoen and an electric field trapped his bit-beast and was unable to move. Max's bit-beast tried to get out of the force but as the other blader's bit-beast came flying out and crashing into to the black turtle, it was hopeless to escape now. It seemed like it was all over until Draciel broke out quickly and slammed his opponent's beyblade into the water. "Awesome match, Max!" Tyson told him patting him softly on the back as they started walking away from the battle area.

Melody smiled at him. "Yeah, you showed them who's boss."

Max chuckled. "It was nothing!"

"Alright, we're out of here!" Tyson said running ahead however big boulders blocked his path. "There has got to be a clearing. Let's check it out!" Suddenly, the ground started shaking and for a moment, it seemed ok until Tyson was about to fall off the cliff.

"Tyson!" The group called as he fell. They ran to where he had fallen.

"Are you ok, Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"No, of course I'm not. My leg hurts!" Max and Melody pulled Tyson up and slowly put him on the grass so Hilary could examine his leg.

"Does this hurt?" Hilary asked poking his ankle and making him yell.

"Have you lost it?" Tyson angrily shouted.

"You've damaged your muscle, you should rest it." She told him as he sulked.

While Hilary was checking Tyson's ankle, Melody turned her head hoping to talk to Ray about the situation at hand but noticed he was in a deep conversation with Kai. Ray stopped once he saw Melody looking at them; they parted for a while as Melody turned her head back. Melody hoped that nothing about the past was being talked about especially old things like having a crush on Ray. "So, what's our plan now?" Ray asked. "We've still got four more blader's to beat."

"Hey, look at that!" Kenny pointed! They turned to look forward to a lighthouse sit atop a cliff.

"You mean the lighthouse? What about it Kenny?" Max asked.

"Lighthouses usually come equipped with radios in case of emergencies. We could use it to contact Mr Dickinson."

"Oh right…" Realizing that Tyson and Hilary were about to fight, Ray stepped in. "Why don't we split up? Kenny and Hilary will go to the lighthouse."

Max nodded in agreement. "Good idea and we'll go look for others." Melody walked over and looked at the lighthouse and then turned to her team.

"I'm going to the lighthouse too." They looked at her strangely. "There may be beybladers to battle."

"I'll go to the lighthouse with them." Kai announced. They then looked at Kai. "You're not going to battle with us?"

"I'm afraid these three are gonna need some protection." Melody turned her back at him in anger. _What does he think? That I can't beyblade? She thought._

"That's a great idea, thanks!" Taking their separate ways, Kenny, Hilary, Melody and Kai headed for the lighthouse while Max, Tyson and Ray headed into the woods.

**-Minutes later-**

"How much further, Hilary?" Kenny panted as they continued to walk up the mountainous hill to the lighthouse, Kenny was obviously tired.

"I think it's just up ahead." Hilary replied. "That radio better work or I'll never hear the end of it from Tyson."

Melody and Kai walked behind the two remaining awkwardly quiet. Kai was lost in his thoughts until she spoke.

"Hey Kai, can I ask you something?" Kai turned to look at her without a word. "What were you talking to Ray about earlier? I noticed you two talking and when Ray looked at me, he walked away from you..."

He glared at her. "It has nothing to do with you so mind your business!"

"I was just wondering that's all…"

"If you really want to know, we were talking about how you nearly cost us the tournament in Russia. You didn't have to save Tyson you know? Dragoon could have saved!"

That hit Melody hard. She knew someone would remind her of that even though she just wanted to move on. "Fine!" Melody said angrily walking past Kenny and Hilary not hearing the sound of boulders coming down, she was too angry and sad to concentrate at all.

"Guys, look out!" Kai pushed the two backwards and then ran to Melody pulling her back so that she clung to him. As the rockslide missed her and subsided just in time, Kai looked down at Melody worried. "Are you ok?" He asked her still hanging onto her waist tightly and their faces were merely inches apart. She nodded slowly as he let go of her.

"I think it's all over." Hilary said still covering her face with her hands then stood up.

Kenny looked at the blocked path and sighed. "Guys, the path is gone. Now how do we get there?"

"Perhaps we weren't being clear." The voice replied again. "The only way off this island is to accept our challenge and fight Turn around now and we won't harm you."

"What should we do?"

"It's up to you two." Kenny and Hilary looked at both Melody and Kai. Why would they leave it up to them for?

"What? No, let Kai decide. He's the leader."

"Alright," Kai said, he took Melody's arm and took her to the boulders. Once she understood what they were going to do, she nodded to him and started grabbing the rocks and began to climb. "We'll head for the lighthouse."

Hilary's face suddenly beamed. "We're coming too, right?"

She looked at Kenny who nodded. "Yes." After a while, they had all managed to climb to the top and were making their way down to the other side when they heard another explosion.

"What was that?" Kenny said jumping at the sound.

"We'll know when we get there." Hilary told him. Once everyone had gotten passed the rocks, they continued to make their way to the lighthouse and stopped once they noticed what the explosion was for. "So that's what the noise was! They went and destroyed the bridge. The lighthouse is on the other side. What should we do?"

"Come on. We've got to find another way across." Melody said.

Kai nodded. "Let's go." They ran for what felt like forever to find another road and finally saw another bridge in front of their eyes. And on it was a beydish; a beyblader was awaiting there and pointed at Kai.

_So now it's Kai's turn to battle._ Melody thought and she guessed right. Before the battle was about to begin, Kenny and Hilary were busy looking at Kenny's laptop to see if they could hack into the system. "Dranzer!" Suddenly, a fire phoenix showed itself and started to flap its wings to make its next move." Melody continued to watch Kai's battle but still her mind kept drifting off to certain things. Her grandmother was one of the reasons and the talk with Kai and Ray that she had no idea about still plagued her mind.

"Alright, you did it Kai!" She heard Hilary say and realized the battle had already finished. She didn't even notice what happened in the battle. "Let's get going already!"

**-At the Lighthouse-**

"This is Hilary. Do you copy Ray? We have made it to the lighthouse. If you can hear my voice, say something. Over. Ah! This things' broken!" The group had made it to the lighthouse safely. Kenny was busy trying to get into contact with Mr Dickinson while Kai had his back on the wall, staring into space while Melody sat on the grass looking at the sky.

"Hilary!" Ray called startling Hilary.

"Why didn't you answer me, Ray?" Hilary angrily said. While Hilary and Ray talked, Melody finally decided to get up and walk over to Kai.

"Kai, what we were talking about earlier..." She told him.

"Forget it, Melody. Just get on with your life ok?" Kai continued to stare forward.

Melody sighed. "I'm sorry. I only thought you were talking about me because Ray looked at me and walked away all of a sudden so…"

"It's a different matter and it's none of your business as I said before." Melody nodded and walked away back to where she was sitting.

"…I knew this would happen! That Tyson! I wonder when he's going to grow up and use his head." Hilary shouted then turning off the battle analyzer and walking over to the cliff sighing.

"Hey Hilary, you should take it easy!" Hilary looked at Melody in confusion as she walked over to her.

"Me?"

Melody nodded and smiled at her. "Yes. Tyson does some things to upset people but he doesn't do it on purpose." They looked out at the ocean for a while until she spoke. "So Hilary, while we're here can you please explain to me what is going on?"

"I'm not sure myself. But…" Hilary told Melody the situation she had been in with Tyson and Kenny and how the other beybladers were facing the Bladebreakers for their bit-beasts. Once she finished, the brunette clapped her hands together. "So, that's all I know! Hey can I ask you about what happened to you in the previous tournament? The others kept talking about you and about how you ended up into hospital…"

Melody nodded and began to exchange her own story. She told Hilary about saving Tyson's life and getting bitten from a bit-beast. She also told Hilary how she felt distant from the others like they no longer liked her. "They seem to ignore me especially Ray and Kai."

"They aren't! But if I was you, I wouldn't have saved Tyson's life no matter what. Oh! I just remembered!" Hilary looked at Melody seriously. "You know, just before they put sleeping powder on the bus I remember at Tyson's house he said; 'It's not the same without Melody' and everyone else agreed."

Melody was surprised. "Really?"

Hilary nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah! Don't worry Melody. They must have all really missed you and talked about you a lot before we came here. But right now, I think we should just be pretty secured with trying to get off this island, if we ever do…"

"I've done it!" They heard Kenny shout and ran to see. "Let's go and I'll explain on the way." Following him, they were told that Kenny had made contact with Mr Dickinson and was sending a helicopter over so all they had to do now was go back to the others and tell them the news. It was only until they got nearer to the forest that another beyblader was waiting. Melody knew it was her turn now and readied her beyblade.

**-Kai-**

Kai had never seen Melody like this. She was a whole different person to him in beyblading, it seemed like she was more focused and serious. But he couldn't just think everything was ok. What happened in Russia still laid on his mind and he had to also focus on getting the Bladebreakers off this island. Still, he couldn't help but think that he needed to keep an eye on her more than before. Like when he pulled her away just in time before the rockslide hit her.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" The Team Psykick beyblader said as both of their beyblades landed in the dish.

**-Flashback: Island - Ray and Kai's conversation-**

He had told this to Ray earlier after Max won his battle while looking away from the group. "I feel the need to check on her all the time. What if she does something crazy like that again?"

Ray shook her head. "I don't think she would do that. In Russia, you both made it pretty clear how you feel towards her actions. Melody probably has learnt never to do that again. But you have to remember if she didn't save Tyson, he would have…died. What we should really do is forget about it and leave her to do what she feels." Ray looked at Melody and realized she was watching them. "Let's talk about this later." He whispered and walked away.

**-End of Flashback-**

Melody took a deep breath watching the battle carefully. She hadn't practiced just as much as her other members with the new MG Cord that Chief sent her but she was able to control the use of her beyblade quite well. She couldn't wait to show Kai, Hilary and Kenny her new moves. Up against the side of the dish, Melody smirked at her opponent. "What are you smirking at?" He asked in confusion.

"You'll see." She told him. "Show yourself, Drazine!" A shining light came from her beyblade and a gallant Pegasus horse arose. It had a massive set of wings and a body as pure as white.

"Drazine, Icicle Mirror Move!" Melody's beyblade spun but with a larger force and she was able to push her rival's blade away. Drazine's mirror move was a success; both illusion blades came up either side of his beyblade and clashed it onto the ground. The male beyblader picked up his beyblade and fled in a hurry out of fear.

Her blonde swayed in the wind as she stood there looking at the other beyblader run away. Melody turned back to the others who were staring at her. Her beyblade returned to her hand immediately. "Wow!" Kenny said surprised. "You've improved so much. I guess someone has been practicing using the MG Cord in your beyblade that I sent you last week."

She giggled at him. "Yeah, I have." She then looked at Kai who nodded at her; Melody assumed that he was also impressed by the battle she just had.

"Well, I guess we'd better get back to the others now." Kenny nodded and walked ahead of Melody with Hilary behind him. Melody watched them walk away just as Kai passed her slowly.

"You did well."

"Thanks Kai..." She replied quietly and caught up with him. Instead of asking her another question, Kai remained quiet. The two didn't say a word to each other the whole time they walked back until they heard the sound of beyblades and knew they were close to the other members.

They arrived just in time to see Tyson knock the other blader's beyblade out of the dish. "He did it!" Melody said cheerfully.

"Look!" They looked up to a helicopter, Ray and Max waved their hands like crazy getting the helicopter's signal until the helicopter began to land.

**A/N:**_Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, the next chapters will be written better and with more description. I promise! I will continue writing the third chapter but it may be out after the New Year. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to us all!_


	3. Intense Thoughts

**A/N:**_Well, I have finally found time to finish this chapter. Due to the change of computers and forgetting to put the previous document on a USB stick, I had to start the chapter all over again, re-writing etc..._

_By the way, most of the chapters will be adapted from the series so if you feel confused, the author's notes will tell you if the chapter is adapted from the episode or not. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 3: Intense Thoughts**

After their departure off the island, the Bladebreakers returned home safely thanks to Mr Dickinson. Tyson's ankle was treated and was better in no time; Melody however went to visit her grandmother, it was a good thing that she also lived closely to Tyson's house. Ray and Max offered to walk her there but she simply smiled and refused at her friends.

As she walked alone in the late afternoon, she wished that they had come with her. Not only was Melody a person to get easily lost, but she was alone and had a list of directions to show her where to go. She cursed herself silently for getting herself lost and sighed. The silent chuckling of a familiar voice made her stop and turn around to see Kai smirking at her.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked.

"I knew you would get lost so I followed you here. Like when we were looking for Enrique in Italy, remember?" Kai pointed out folding his arms across his chest.

Melody blushed when she remembered what happened then. "It wasn't entirely my fault; Tyson was taking the map from me every two seconds!" Kai put his hand out signalling her to give him the directions. Melody slowly put her hand out and gave up. Once he had finished, Kai gave it back to up and started to walk back where he came from. "Hey!" She shouted. "Where are you going now?"

"There is an easier way to get to your grandmother's house this way." Melody sighed and decided to follow him.

If she went the way she was going, she would have probably gotten completely lost. At least now she was not alone but Kai wasn't a talkative type. After what happened on the island, she didn't even want to attempt having a conversation with him right now since all he ever said was a few words to everyone. And even though Kai couldn't see Melody looking at him, he could still feel her eyes on him. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

Taking a steady, short breath, she looked at Kai. "I just wanted to ask but, do you ever wonder…about your parents?"

"Not one bit." He replied sharply. "Why, do you?"

"Well…I do. I wanted to ask you since our parents supposedly knew each other and were good friends. I don't remember a single thing about them but I just wish they were alive for me to have at least a little memory of them or something to remember about. All I can do is imagine what they looked like and how they were."

There was a short silence before Kai answered her. "Maybe…a little." They didn't discuss the subject anymore since they had arrived at her grandmothers' house. It was like any other suburban house. Her grandmother, Yui stood outside the house and waved at them when she could see Melody coming. The blonde-haired girl did the same to her grandmother and then turned her head to Kai.

"Kai thanks for…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed him walking away. Instead of calling him, Melody just turned around and ran to her grandmother. Kai couldn't help but turn around but watch the little reunion for a short while. Watching Melody and her grandmother embrace made Kai smile a little. Maybe the fact that he had helped her get here and that she was ok was probably why. But he didn't want to stay longer any longer. Relationships between grandparents and grandchildren made him feel sickening especially with what he had with Voltaire. He hoped it wasn't going to be the same for Melody.

"Friend of yours?" Her grandmother asked as she watched Kai walk away.

Melody nodded. "Yes, that's Kai Hiwatari – he's the leader of our team. His parents…" She paused looking back at her grandmother. "…also knew mine right?"

Yui nodded and replied quietly. "Yeah!" She then looked at her granddaughter. "I knew his grandfather, Voltaire."

"Really? As well?"

Yui nodded. "Yes. Let us go inside and talk, we'll catch a cold out here." As they entered, Melody already felt like she was at home; it seemed a little strange for her to think that after she was passed from one family to another. But now, that she was reunited with her grandmother, it was as if she had come back to the place she grew up in. Yui showed her around. Two bedrooms – one for Melody and one for her grandmother and two bathrooms with one in her grandmother's room upstairs. Downstairs, the living room was modern and the kitchen was connected next to it.

Still, Melody felt good. Walking into the kitchen, Melody sat on the chair while Yui poured some green tea into two small cups, giving one to her granddaughter. She looked at her grandmother and smiled. She was petite but a bit taller than Melody, Yui had a firm face, her brown eyes were just like her Melody's but she was also a little plump and looked like a cheerful person. "So, you said before you knew Kai's grandfather?" Melody asked.

Her grandmother nodded sipping her tea. "Yes. Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, Mr Dickinson and me went to high school together but when we separated and met up again, Voltaire suddenly grew into a wicked man who was corrupted by power. Whatever happened to your parents and Kai's, was not an accident."

"Do you think…it was Boris and Voltaire's idea?"

Yui sighed. "I cannot say…most likely I guess. I only hope they are not that vicious. Voltaire only really cares about money and power mostly while Boris seems to be the only responsible for making children into beyblade soldiers at that horrible Abbey. I am glad you didn't have to experience that, I heard Kai did. Is that true?"

"Yeah he did. But Voltaire and Boris seem like men who wouldn't care about anything else but themselves."

"Yes, now it seems that way." There was a pause before Yui continued talking. "By the way, when I left your room in the hospital, I went to see your doctor." Yui told her, making Melody put her cup down.

"Why?" She asked concernedly.

"The doctor told me that when the bit-beast bit you, it inflicted damage on your chest…you could've died but you miraculously survived."

Melody smiled weakly and shrugged. "Well then, I guess I'm just very lucky, aren't I?"

Her grandmother nodded. "I guess you are but it just worries me a lot...tell you what, why don't we go out tomorrow for a little shopping spree?" Yui suggested. "You could use some new clothes."

"That's not a bad idea, grandma." She told her, smiling happily.

**-Next Morning-**

Getting up early, Melody and Yui headed off to the town centre. The day was so good so far; it was sunny and Melody was pretty happy. They went to several shops, tried on clothes and laughed all day. By midday, they got tired and decided to go home. "Thank you, grandma. This was nice." Melody said cheerfully.

"I'm glad that you like it today, I haven't had that much fun in a while." Yui smiled at her. "So, Kai?"

"Hm? What about him?"

"He's very kind to walk you to the house. Are you two by any chance…?"

"No!" Melody interrupted. "If you think anything is going on, don't worry, there isn't."

Yui nodded. "Ok sweetie, I was just curious! Is he any different from his grandfather at all?"

"Well, a little. He doesn't talk much but…he's still our friend." Even though her grandmother didn't mention him anymore, it still got Melody thinking about the slate-haired boy. The staring, his presence near her at times and the secret talks with Ray; did Kai…like her? _No, that's not right_; she thought and immediately shook her head to get rid of the thought.

"What's wrong, Melody?" Yui asked in concern. "Why did you just shake your head?"

Melody smiled weakly. "Nothing." When she got back in her room, Melody jumped onto her bed and sighed.

_**What is it, Mistress?**_ The Pegasus horse asked.

_I just have a lot of thoughts…and a lot of questions._

_**Mistress, maybe you should take a walk and forget about Kai for a while. **_Drazine advised her.

_You're right, Drazine._

She hopped off her bed and asked her grandmother who nodded in approval. "Thanks…grandma."

She grinned at actually being able to say that before leaving her. Melody needed the walk to clear her mind. Sure she enjoyed the day, but right now she just wanted to relax and think things over. She climbed up a few steps and came to a small rest area, the only things around small telescope and a bench. Melody rested her forearms on the black banister as she stared over the edge.

"Melody?" A familiar voice called and when she turned around, she saw Kai. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to think." She replied turning back to stare at the ocean.

"About what?" He asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Kai also looked out to the ocean unable to answer her question. Instead Melody answered him. "What I really wanted to know is why you are being so…protective of me lately? Always making sure I'm ok? You were never like that before so why now?"

_Did she know? No, I don't think Ray would of,_Before answering her, Kai thought. "Like I said before, it's nothing. I'm just concerned about my team's safety, ok? What we need to focus on Team Psykick and the Saint Shields."

"Is that the other team Hilary told me that you guys lost too?"

"I didn't lose to them like the others, my battle ended in a dra—" Kai's voice trailed off when he dodged an incoming beyblade coming right at him. Melody and Kai both looked up and saw a guy wearing a hat and a blue-haired girl standing next to him near the stairs.

"Well, well, what did I tell you Mariam? I knew I could find Kai here and looks like he's bought the last member of the Bladebreakers."

"Good job, Dunga." The two beybladers came closer and took out their beyblades.

"Kai, who are these two?" She whispered.

"They are the Saint Shields, the guy is Dunga and the girl is Mariam." Kai quickly did the same, ready to launch. "I'll take you both on."

"Not alone, you will." Melody said and took her beyblade out like the others. "Ready?"

The two beybladers launched their blades as did Melody and Kai. "Attack Dranzer!" Kai called, his bit-beast emerged from its blade and begun clashing with Dunga's.

"Vortex Ape!" Dunga called.

"Shakrash!"

"Go Drazine!" Drazine appeared out of his beyblade. The flying horse charged forward and clashed the other beyblade. "Hail Kick!" Melody's bit-beast flew into the air and slammed onto Mariam's beyblade, making it stop spinning. "Looks like you should be more careful." Melody smirked at Mariam and then looked at Kai. "He's all yours, Kai."

Kai smirked. "Dranzer, finish him off!"

Dunga growled. "Oh no, you don't! Vortex Ape, make them pay!" Vortex Ape charged and dodged Dranzer's attack making a surprise to Kai and Melody. Taking a wrong turn, his blade flew into Kai, hitting his arm and then going back to Dunga's hand.

"We'll be back." Dunga said and disappeared along with Mariam.

"We did it, Kai!" She said happily as the two fled, her smile turned to a frown when she saw Kai's arm bleeding but he showed no signs of being hurt.

Melody didn't waste time to go over to Kai and help him but he pushed her away gently. "I don't need hel…" He stopped and fell to his knees. "I'm fine." Kai lied.

**-Melody's House-**

"See, what did I tell you?" Melody told him happily as she tied the bandage on his arm while Kai stared at the wall. Somehow Kai had agreed to let Melody help his treat his bleeding wound; he gave in and let the blonde-haired girl do what she wanted. The slate-haired boy directed his eyes at Melody who carefully tied his bandage up and felt a tingle in his body. He shivered a little hoping to get the feeling out. Only it got Melody's attention.

"Are you okay? Did it sting?" She asked. She figured if he shivered, Kai might have a cold and he may end up sick.

"No," Kai said, standing up. "Melody…"

"What?" She replied.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened today."

Once she finished, Kai got up and was ready to leave but waited for her answer. "I won't." She assured.

"Good. When you're ready, I'll be outside to take you to Tyson's house; we need to do some training today."

**A/N:**_Pretty rubbish, I know. I was in a rush for New Year's Eve, doing this for the last 5 hours. I am glad to have finished this chapter; I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and better._


	4. Silent, yet Sweet

**A/N:** _As soon as I finished the second chapter of my Fruits Basket story, I found some time and write this one but the chapters may be slower this year since I will have to work hard on my exams for the next two years. And instead of writing one chapter, I have managed to write two._

_By the way, if anyone is wondering about Melody's heritage, she is Italian/Russian/Japanese. You see, the Italian/Russian is from her father so is her grandmother and Japanese is from her mother._

_I apologize if the characters seem OOC to you, I am trying my best to remember back to the episodes and how they used to be. Apart from that, enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: Silent, yet Sweet**

"You're Kai, am I right?" Yui asked, watching the teenager walk down the stairs. The elderly woman approached Kai and smiled at him even though he gave her a glare.

"Yeah, why?" He replied coldly.

"My name's Yui Ohira if Melody hasn't told you already." She told, still smiling at him even though Kai didn't seem the least bit interested.

"Yeah, I know." He answered.

"Before you go, I just wanted to give you something; it's from your father." Kai's eyes widened. _How does she know my father?_He thought. Yui reached into her pocket and took out a pendant necklace on it that the slate-haired teenager realized instantly and took it from her hands.

"How did you...?" His father's diamond pendant necklace, the one he always wore. Engraved on the back, it read, _Kai.H._ "Where did you get this?"

"Your father, Susumu gave it to me before he left the Hiwatari office, I was coming to visit him before I left to Italy and I was planning on taking Melody with me too. But he was already leaving and bumped into with me. I was supposed to give it to you but your grandfather told me to leave immediately. I kept it just in case I met you again, you are very lucky." Kai tightened his fists, he could still remember back to the time his father left, and how could he leave him like that? The day Kai last saw his father before the accident…

**-Flashback: Hiwatari's Office—**

_Tears rolled down the face of a young Kai, he was probably four or five and watched as his father ignored his crying and left him for good. Didn't Kai deserve one last goodbye before he finally found out that his father died a few years later? Voltaire, the current president of Hiwatari Enterprises decided one day to give Susumu an ultimatum; Give up making beyblades or the Hiwatari fortune. And why? Voltaire was jealous at the fact that Kai and his father were getting along and Susumu was not focusing more on his work._

_As Kai's father walked away, he bumped into a slightly younger Yui Ohira. Once she looked up at him, she smiled at him. "Good morning Susumu, how are you?" She asked cheerfully. But once she noticed the frown on his face, she asked him what was wrong. Susumu explained and when he was finished, he took off the pendant that was around his neck._

"_Please…give this to Kai." He said and handed it to her before leaving but was stopped by Yui._

"_Wait a second! You're just going to walk out on your son like that?"_

_Kai's father lowered his head ashamed of what he had just done. Susumu had somehow forgotten about Kai and ignored his cries. "He's going to have to live his life…without me from now on." And with those fatal words, he left never to be seen again._

_And while Susumu walked out, Voltaire was the one that picked up Kai and cradled him pretending to act like a kind grandfather. "There, there Kai." He whispered with a small smirk across his face. "Grandpa's here." Ever since that day, Kai was left in the hands of a man obsessed with power and had hated his father ever since but now…_

**-End of Flashback-**

Kai was left confused. Why would Melody's grandmother give this to him? He felt like he should throw it away but he could suddenly remember Melody's words from before;___**I just wish they were alive for me to have at least a little memory of them or something to remember them by.**_ _It is best to have something you can remember your loved ones who have passed away; she's right,_ He thought. "I am sorry if this is causing you trouble." Yui apologized, she wondered what Kai would have been like if his father didn't walk out on him.

"No, no, it's fine." Kai assured her, shaking his head and looking back at Yui.

"One last thing Kai, I have to tell you but you cannot tell Melody ok?"

Kai nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

"Follow me." Yui ushered him.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

The walk to Tyson's house was silent with Melody or Kai not saying a word to one another. The reason? Apart from the fact that Kai's arm was still hurting; his thoughts were another thing that clouded his mind. He could only think about his father's pendant which was now in his hand and also the secret Melody's grandmother had told him. "If only she could know..." He said quietly.

"Did you say something, Kai?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked at her and then shook his head. "No."

She noticed the pendant in his hand and smiled. "Hey, that's a really nice pendant, Kai! Where did you get it from?" She asked.

"I found it on the beach." He lied and started walking a bit faster than usual. And although Melody seemed ok, her hazel eyes stared down at his arm most of the time. Sure it was bandaged pretty well but as usual, Melody put other people's problems in front of her own. She didn't care about the two beybladers from the Saint Shields right now.

_**Mistress! **_Her Pegasus bit-beast informed, interrupting Melody's thoughts.___**Dranzer would like to speak to you.**_

_Ok. _She said firmly, even though she was unsure of what this is about. Another voice echoed her thoughts as Drazine went back to his mistress' blade and was replaced by the fire bird.

_**I'm sorry Miss Melody, if I am interrupting in any way.**___Dranzer said.

_No it's ok, so what is it? Why are you talking to me instead of your Master? Has something happened?_

_**No, it's…**_Dranzer paused_.__**…it is about his feelings…towards you.**_

_What?_

_**If you do not believe me Miss Melody, then please pretend to faint.**_

_What? Did Kai ask you to do this?_

_**No.**_

_You'd have better be telling me the truth._She warned the fire phoenix.

Although she was still unaware if Dranzer was telling the truth or not, she still went along with it. Melody let out a simple groan and then fell backwards, hand on her head which was enough to alert Kai of what was going on and just when she thought that she was going to fall to the hard ground, his arms grabbed her just in time and pulled Melody up a little to look at her. His face was quite close to hers as well. "Are you okay?" The sliver-haired teen asked in concern, he slowly helped her on Melody on her feet as she stared at him numbly.

"Yeah…fine." She whispered. After that, Kai nodded and kept on walking. Melody watched as he walked off.

_**You see…**_

_You were right, Dranzer._

_**I must go now! Master Kai will find out that I have been away for so long. If you want to know more, you should ask Ray. Master Kai has been talking a lot with him lately.**_

_Yes but Dranzer, why would you tell me this for?_Melody asked. She waited for a reply from the fire phoenix but instead got nothing, she could feel her bit-beast, Drazine in her mind again.

_**What are you thinking, Mistress?**___Her bit-beast asked.

_I'm thinking Kai planned it all to be honest. _She told her bit-beast. _But then again, this could be true ._And with that last thought, Melody ran to catch up with Kai. Still, it didn't seem right, why would Kai's bit-beast tell something so secretive to Melody? It made much more sense if this was a ploy.

**-Tyson's House (Dojo)-**

A few minutes later, they had reached Tyson's house and already trouble was brewing between Tyson and Hilary. "That's not fair Hilary, I wanted to sit there!"

"Grow up Tyson!" Melody and Kai could already hear the two bickering. Melody had begun to notice that Hilary was the only one he had ever fought this much with; even if this was the second time she had seen them argue this much. "You're such a child."

Melody turned to Kai and shook her head. "Shall we?"

Kai sighed. "I'd rather not but… fine." They entered the dojo and at first sight, Ray spotted them standing by the door.

"Glad you could finally join us, you two!" A small smirk on his face and Kai knew it was directed at him but he was pretending not to look at Ray. Melody however had seen their exchanged looks. _What is Ray smirking at Kai for? I have to talk to him._

Max, being the hyper-active one ran up to Melody and gave her a hug then releasing her and smiling happily. "Nice to have you back, twin." The others sighed while Melody just laughed. Max had always called Melody his twin but only because they both had blonde hair and Melody had grown used to this. She was starting to call him 'twin' too. Then he looked at Kai with the same grin. "Hey Kai."

"Yes!" Tyson said excitedly. "The whole team is here!"

Melody just smiled back at him. "So," She walked over to Kenny and Ray were sitting, looking at his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Kenny's been looking back on some of the data on Team Psykick's beyblades."

"Yes, but it's only a little. You see, so far since we've become the champions, everyone seems to want a piece of us." Kenny told them chuckling a little. "Mr Dickinson doesn't have much information about Team Psykick but I have managed to get bits of data on their blades and worked out why Max's bit-beast was trapped in an invisible force field."

"But what about the Saint Shields, Chief?" Tyson asked. "I want to beat that Ozuma guy so badly."

"Ozuma?" Melody said, making everyone turn their heads to her. "Who's that?"

"He's one of the Saint Shields and the leader actually." Tyson told her, sitting next to her, cross-legged. "There are three others; Dunga, Mariam and her brother, Joseph. They all beat us once except Kai but that won't happen again." Kenny coughed so they could look in his direction.

"As I was saying," Kenny continued. "We need to train hard today, in order for your bit-beasts to not be taken. The training will be both for you physically and the bit-beasts."

"Ugh!" Tyson frowned. "More training!" The others sighed knowing all he wanted to do was to eat or sleep at this moment.

"So, that means I'll be able to help out and I won't go easy on you, Tyson!"

"Oh no you won't Hilary! You're not even supposed to be here. This is for the Bladebreakers and Bladebreakers only!" Tyson stated.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, Tyson! And I asked the others and they said its fine, remember?" As Hilary and Tyson continued arguing, Melody wondered. _So, Hilary's a part of the team now._

_**Do I sense envy feelings from you, Mistress? **_Drazine joked.

_I'm not jealous, Drazine. It would be great to have another girl beyblader on the team._

_**But Mistress, she isn't a beyblader. I don't sense a bit-beast around her, only the four that I know of.**_

_I see. So what might she do?_

_**Perhaps a beyblade expert or coach?**_

_I doubt that, Drazine. _"Hilary!" Melody called, putting her hand on her shoulder, Hilary was a little alerted and turned to look at her. "Why don't you take a walk with me for a bit?" Melody suddenly suggested. Hilary looked at her and then nodded. "Kenny, me and Hilary will meet you at the beach soon." With a simple nod of approval from him, they turned around and left the dojo.

**-Kai-**

As soon as the two left, Kenny was busy explaining to Tyson and Max the data he collected, this gave the Russian teenager a chance to talk to Ray. He too was concerned about his fellow team-mate and he had wondered if she had found out yet. Ray was giving him a 'talk-with-me-outside' glance and took the chance to follow him outside.

Once they were away from the three, Ray was first to speak. "Have you told her yet?"

Kai shook his head. "No, and I don't plan too."

The Chinese boy sighed deeply. "Well, then when?" He sat down on the ground next to Kai, one hand on his leg. "Oh right, did it work? You know, telling Dranzer to make her faint?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like she suspected a thing, Melody looked more shocked and didn't seem to get the hint." The Russian teenager told him.

Ray nodded and then looked at his arm. "Did Melody do that for you?" Kai sighed and then nodded knowing he was going to say something that would annoy him. "I thought so. But come on Kai, you should tell her! How hard is it to say—"

"Her grandmother told me something today, something Melody would worry about and I can't let that happen."

Ray smirked. "So you really **do** care for her a lot, don't you? Whatever her grandmother told her must be important for her to trust you like she accepts you to be with Melody."

"So, what's been happening so far here?" Kai asked quickly, changing the subject. Ray sighed.

"Don't change the subject, Kai! That can wait, just listen for once!" Ray yelled. "You know, maybe you haven't noticed but Melody has been noticing some obvious changes. What with your request to Dranzer, the fact that you bought her home and both of your pasts. I'm not entirely sure but if she is maybe you should do something now."

Once more, the Russian sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Do me a favour, Ray though. Don't drop hints if she talks to you about me ok?" He told him and walked off to the beach to get a head start before the others. Ray agreed and watched him walk away.

"What's going on?" Max asked in concern, Tyson and Kenny were right behind him.

Ray shook his head. "Nothing! Ready to go?"

**-Kai-**

Kai ran ahead for a while hoping Ray wasn't following and when he was sure, Kai checked one last time before walking. He sighed deeply thinking back to Ray's words, _**'**_**you know, maybe you haven't noticed but Melody has been noticing some obvious changes.'**

'_He might be right like when he first noticed I liked her…'_He thought.

**-Flashback: Moscow-**

_That day, it was freezing and snow was falling from the sky. Kai and Melody walked along the snowy streets making their way back to the hotel. She walked beside him but Melody looked as if she had been crying and remained unhappy._

_"Kai?" Ray called. Kai turned around immediately, watching the Chinese boy running towards him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" _

_The Russian teenager nodded and then turned to Melody._ "_Make your way back to the hotel ok?"_

"_Ok!" She replied quietly. As she walked ahead of the two boys, Ray looked at Kai questionably._

"_What is it?" He asked coldly._

"_I saw you two on the bridge, Kai!" Ray said quickly as they started walking again. "What's going on between you two?"_

_Kai stopped. "Nothing is going on! I was only comforting her; she's pretty upset about her parents."_

"_You…like her, don't you Kai?" There was a silence as Kai looked from the snowy ground to Ray's face, making him grin and get the answer he wanted._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_It's…" _

_Kai glared at him and interrupted Ray._ "_If you're going to say 'sweet' or anything similar to that, then I will hurt you." He informed._

_Ray nodded. "Ok then, I won't tell."_

"_I know you wouldn't." Kai replied and started to walk away. "Because if you did, you would be badly hurt!" With that last grin on Ray's face, he followed Kai behind._

**-End of Flashback-**

'_Not now. Plus, Ray can't tell me what I can and cannot do.''_He thought as he walked onto the beach. No-one was there yet so Kai just sat on the sand for a while staring out at the sea until someone came.

**-Melody-**

"So Hilary," Melody asked as they begun their walk from Tyson's house. "I thought we could get to know each other a bit more seeing as we're the only girls on the team." Melody told her but was urgent to know why she was added to the team.

"Good idea, but I hope you know I'm not a beyblader right?" Melody nodded. "It's not just I'm not into beyblading, I never was but I did agree to be on the team as coach."

Melody raised her eyebrow. "Coach? That's a bit strange. I mean Kai or Kenny does that for us but I guess sometimes a change is good after all. But Hilary, have you ever thought of beyblading for our team?"

Hilary spoke quickly. "No and I don't plan to."

Melody just shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"Hey Melody, can I ask you something?" She nodded in approval. "Was Tyson always like this? You know, always hungry, annoying and hyperactive?" Melody nodded once again and smiled.

"Yeah, Tyson will never change, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wondering…" Melody left it at that and before they knew it, they were walking along the sands of the beach and spotted the others.

**-Beach-**

Training started before Melody and Hilary arrived and they were already made to run around the beach for a few laps and do some practise launches. It had been a long time that Kenny was even threatening to make them do more and as usual, Tyson was moaning most of the time. "Come on, Chief!" He whined at one time. "Do we really have to do more practice?"

But as soon as they had finished, they were all relieved including Melody who found this as her chance to talk to Ray. He had walked away from the group a little while ago and with Kai not secretly whispering to him this time, it was even more of a chance. "Hey Ray!" She called, her blonde hair swayed in the soft breeze.

At the sound of his voice, Ray turned around and smiled at Melody. He kept in mind of what Kai had told him earlier. _**Do me a favour, Ray though. Don't drop hints if she talks to you about me ok?**__**"**_ "Hey Melody."

She smiled back. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded before she continued. "What's up with Kai? He seems a little…let's say _'__protective'_all of a sudden.

_She knows, doesn't she? I wonder if Kai…no, otherwise she would have gone straight to him._He thought. "C'mon Ray, what is it?" But Ray only said nothing and looked at where Kai was sitting. He promised he wouldn't say anything, well if that was the case, then he would only have to push Melody to ask Kai instead.

"Melody," He looked back at her. "If you really want to ask someone, ask Kai." She looked at Kai for a moment who continued to stare out at the ocean; he had been like that since they finished training. He was just sitting there with a bottle of water in his hand sipping it every now and again. Melody turned back to Ray and was about to say something when she noticed he was already running off to the others who were ready to leave waiting for the two. _Retreating, is he? Fine, if that's how he's going to be I'll just ask Kai,_She thought_._

"Hey, you guys! We'll meet you back at Tyson's house, ok?" Melody told Tyson who nodded with Max waving madly at her as they left. Melody then looked back at the Russian who was motionless. _I'll find out sooner or later…and I want to find out sooner! Ray's right though, I should just go to talk about this._ Forgetting what she was thinking before she went into deep thought, she stood next to Kai who wasn't sitting down anymore.

"Hey there, Kai." She said happily trying to put on a happy face. "What are you doing?"

Kai raised an eyebrow and stepped back a little. "How can you be so happy all the time?"

"I don't know. I guess," She put her hand to her and tilted her head sideways for a while. "…it's because of you guys, my friends. I'm happier when I'm around you and when I am, I forget about the bad things that have happened, like—"

"—like the fact my grandfather killed both of our parents." Kai interrupted, still staring out at the sea.

"Kai, its fine. It's not your fault plus…" She paused to sigh deeply. Melody remembered the day Mr Dickinson and Tyson's dad told Melody the truth about her parents. How Kai's grandfather supposedly hired Boris to cause an accidental car crash. Melody didn't believe that Kai should feel guilt for this, why did he anyways? "…we can't help but think about them even though they are dead."

"Yeah…"

"I'll see you back at Tyson's house then." Melody told him who nodded at her before she got up to leave but once again, she stopped. Maybe her thoughts couldn't have been right. After all, Kai was only her friend and she could be wrong about all of this. couldn't take this anymore, Melody was getting frustrated. She wanted to know now and not later. _Why can't he just tell me already?_"Kai, do you like me?" She blurted out.

Reacting, the Russian teenager turned slowly to her and then faced Melody. _So, now she wants to know…_Kai thought

**A/N:** _I kind of wish I had improved that but I was so eager to finish Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 for everybody. Oh well, you should start reading Chapter 5 now. Please comment on both chapters and your thoughts._


	5. Burning Questions

A/N:

**A/N:**_Yay, another chapter finished, just to let you know this chapter may be the same length or a little bit longer to the last chapter, because it is a lot of talking and thinking between Melody and Kai. Also, a few flashbacks are added and also another beybattle._

**Chapter 5: Burning Questions**

Kai could remember the day he felt something for Melody, it was there on the bridge in Moscow and also the day Ray noticed them just before he asked Kai if he liked her and he was right.

**--Flashback: Moscow Bridge--**

_Melody had disappeared for a several hours without a word to her team-mates after finding out the truth about her parents and her past life from Mr Dickinson and Tyson's father who had given them some information on Boris and Voltaire. Finally Kai found her at the bridge, her chin on the arm as she looked below at the lake, tears pouring down her cheeks. He felt the same way but not as bad as her; both of their parents killed by his grandfather. He was not only upset but also anger. But Melody…she was more melancholy and grieving their deaths, he could see the sadness in her eyes._

"_Melody…" Kai whispered making her jump. She stopped crying for a while and then without noticing what she was going to do next, Melody moved to his chest and cried even more. Finally, she broke away from him, wiping her tears and looking at him. She didn't say anything expect continue to stare at Kai._

"_I never thought that happened Kai…" Instead of answering her back, Kai just embraced her again and they stayed like that for a while. Kai, being the toughest and the one to hide his feeling so easily had a soft spot for her. _

_And there, on that bridge, he admitted to himself that he liked her._

_However, Ray was staring at them the whole time and the two were unaware that he was watching them.__ Holding her made Kai think; he thought about how Melody was around him and how kind she was however much he told her to leave him alone, in fact Kai even thought she was pretty cute. But to see her like this made him remember how he was when he was a child without his parents. Kai thought protecting her was the answer. And after holding her a little longer, Kai pulled away and looked at her._

"_We should get back." She nodded in response, smiling a little as they turned away and walked off the bridge back to the hotel..._

**--End of Flashback****—**

Melody was quiet and shy when he first liked her. You could say something to her and she would do it but if it was something she didn't like, Melody would say but still do the thing someone asked her too. But now, she had become independent, more confident and didn't seem innocent like she was, Melody was more bubbly and happier like she said before._** "…it's because of you guys, my friends. I'm happier when I'm around you and when I am, I forget about the bad things that have happened, like—"**_

_She's right, _He thought. But now, she wanted the truth. Kai had liked her and it had lasted for about half a year but he had to face reality and stop thinking in the past, he should have done this a long time ago. Kai walked up to her; she looked a little nervous and he thought she would back away a little but instead, she stood her ground. Her strawberry blonde hair blew in the breeze and her hazel eyes concentrated on him as she was waiting for an answer.

She stood there and folded her arms. "So?"

**--Near Tyson's House--**

Tyson, Max and Ray were still walking back to Tyson's house; they were all pretty quiet for once including Max and Tyson who were usually the hyper ones. Hilary and Kenny however had gone to Mr Dickinson's office to show the data Kenny had received on Team Psykick. He told Tyson and the others to take the day off and go home, they would have to wait and see what Chief could get from him. "What do you think Kai and Melody are doing?" Tyson asked, randomly making conversation.

"Maybe," Max thought aloud. "Melody wants a rematch from Kai."

This made Tyson stop and whine. "But why would they have a battle without us, that's not fair! I'm going back to watch and see who will win." But Ray stood in front of Tyson and blocked his path.

"If they want a private battle, let them." Ray told him even though he knew Kai and Melody were doing something else. _He must have told her by now._

Tyson grunted and folded his arms. "No fair!"

"I agree." A mysterious but, familiar voice called. "Maybe you should worry about yourself for a change, Tyson."

"Who said that?" Tyson called. Four shadowy images jumped out of the trees, one was a small boy with green hair, another with red hair, a girl with blue hair and a tall one with blonde hair. They had hoods on and the Bladebreakers immediately recognized them as the Saint Shields. The red-haired one stepped and smirked at Tyson.

"Ozuma…" _Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph and Dunga…what could the Saint Shields want now? _Ray thought.

**--Beach--**

"It's hard to explain-"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Kai." Melody interrupted but he simply said nothing so she tried something else.

"Does Ray know about this?" She asked. "That you like…?"

Kai nodded, turning his head to the sea again. "Yes, he was the first and only person I ever told. He found out back then too." Silence once again, yet he could have said something and it was starting to bother her but instead, she kept her cool. Kai looked away from her as she spoke.

"Kai," She said a little calmer, "I'm trying not to get angry here so the least you can do is answer because if not, I'll just leave." She turned to walk away but felt Kai's tight grip on her arm and looked at him.

"Fine then, I will show you." Without hesitating, Kai walked up to her and unexpectedly, placed a kiss on her lips surprising her. Kai kissed her so passionately that it left Melody feeling numb for couple of seconds; she felt butterflies in her stomach for a while. He pulled away, understanding that he over stepped the mark, when she kissed him back.

Although she didn't know what she was doing, they embraced the kiss with pleasure, whilst gliding his hands around her waist. She interlocked her hands around his neck, the feeling of his hands around her made her feel even more protected. The passionate kiss seemed to last forever but then, Kai broke away from their embrace._ Did I just feel something from that?_

"Kai, I…"

"I'm sorry," He said quickly. "I couldn't help it."

"No Kai, its fine…"

**--With the Others--**

"Long time, no see Tyson." Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph and Mariam all stepped forward looking at the Bladebreakers.

"What do you want, Ozuma? Come for a rematch?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, not me."

"Then who? Tyson looked at the other members who said nothing but just smirked like Ozuma. He stepped aside for the Bladebreakers to see a young girl with red hair similar appear out of the shadows. "My younger sister, Sakina."

She slowly raised her head up to the Bladebreakers and had an evil smile on her face. "I want to face the one you call, Melody! Where is she?" She demanded, pointing at them. Her green eyes concentrated on Tyson who was standing in front of Max and Ray, she looked ready to battle.

"Hey, Kai and that girl aren't here!" Dunga pointed out to their leader. "Damn, I wanted to face Kai too for that battle we had last time."

"Battle? When?" Tyson questioned.

"Oh? They didn't tell you that? Dunga and I faced Kai and Melody yesterday." Mariam explained. "But, there's something about Melody. She's really strong so we pulled back and now Sakina is ready to face her; I only wonder why you guys never used her in the tournaments." _Strong? Melody? _Tyson thought. _Then again, we never did let her battle much; she only trained with us most of the time._

**--Flashback: Biovolt Stadium**** Lockers – Before Kai's Battle--**

_She only f__ought twice in the Asian and American tournaments and she thought pretty well without a scratch on her or her beyblade but Tyson could remember the time she really wanted to __**fight**__. "Come on, let me fight this battle. I can take on Bryan trust me." She told them. Ray placed his hand on her shoulder._

"_No Melody, Kai will go, he knows the Demolition Boys better than all of us." Kenny told her._

"_But…" _

"_I agree with Ray on this Melody, you shouldn't battle." Max and Tyson also nodded their heads in agreement, making Melody clench her fists; Tyson could only imagine how much she wanted too and how angry she was that her team-mates kept refusing._

"_You guys__ don't understand, no-one has seen how much I have trained and I really want to show them what I've got. I haven't fought much and I want to have a real battle."_

"_No." Kai said coldly. "You can't and won't, your staying on the bench ok?" Melody didn't reply to this because back then, she wasn't much of an arguing person so she just nodded and didn't say anything…she walked off for a while and then came back in time for Tyson's battle however…_

**--End of Flashback--**

Now that Tyson looked back at that memory, Mariam was right. And maybe she wanted to fight at the championships that were coming up soon. But maybe if he had seen the battle, he would have believed what Mariam was saying. "Your right, where are they?" Ozuma replied, waiting for an answer.

But before Tyson could tell them where they were, Ray stepped in. "They're busy." Ray said quickly. "Fight me instead."

"What?!" Tyson shouted. "That's not fair, Ray!"

"I want to fight Melody, go get her!" Sakina yelled but Ozuma covered her mouth with his hand.

"No Sakina. If she isn't here, we'll have to find her."

"No!" Ray said quickly. "Forget about them, fight me instead."

Joseph smiled and walked up to Ray. "I think I should be the one to take him on. Is that ok?"

Ozuma nodded. "Fine." He looked at Sakina, his younger sister glared at him angrily. "I'm afraid you won't get to fight her this time and don't look at me like that."

"Hn." His little sister only managed to say.

Ray and Joseph readied their beyblades, both staring at each other and waiting for one of them to start counting down. Instead, Max did it. "3…2…1…"

"Let it Rip!" They both said in unison, their beyblades clashed harshly as they landed on the ground and began to circle each other waiting their opponent to attack. "Driger!"

"Go, Vanishing Moot!" Joseph yelled.

**--Beach****--**

"Does that answer your question?" He asked pulling away; Melody stood there for a while and put her hand to her lips gently but nodded. "I'm even more surprised you kissed me back." The Russian said a small smirk on his face.

Melody blushed, maybe she did like him. She did like the fact that Kai had a crush on her so it wasn't so bad to have a small crush on him. _Wait a second, I shouldn't be thinking this, and one kiss can't change everything, can it? _She thought. "I guess I could say a little but still, I think of you more as a friend." She replied as he raised an eyebrow at her. "That's it, I promise! But how long have you liked…"

"It was in Moscow." He said quickly. "So…seven months."

"Seven months?!" Melody said, in surprise. If he had been like this and kept it in secret for so long, he was pretty good at hiding this. Then again, she never knew what he was thinking and back then, didn't care about these things until now.

Kai sighed deeply as he looked back at her. "Yeah, it's been hard."

"Kai, why didn't you just tell me?" He paused for a moment and then began to explain.

"It's harder than you thought and even harder to explain to you, Melody. I just think my first priority is to make sure you are safe or well and to know if you are near. Maybe later on, I can explain it better."

Melody smiled. _Deep down, he's sweet. I didn't know that. _She placed her hand on his shoulder, surprising him a little. "Ok then."

"We'd better get back." Kai suggested.

Melody nodded and smiled. As they started to walk away, unexpectedly, Melody found herself holding his hand but he didn't let go or shake her off much to her own surprise. She looked up at him with her hazel eyes and smiled. _I wonder…what will happen between us?_

**--Near Tyson's House--**

But as soon as they made it back, she pulled away and ran to where her other team-mates were. _I thought she might do that. _ "What's going on?" Melody asked Max.

"The Saint Shields. And they have a new member; Ozuma's younger sister, Sakina. She wanted to fight you but Ray stepped in." Max told her. "It doesn't look pretty good. Ray's beyblade is spinning pretty slow than when he started." Melody could see why.

Joseph's bit-beast, was circling Ray's beyblade. His bit-beast, Driger, the electric tiger, was being hit badly again and again by his opponent's beyblade. "Ray, watch out!" She shouted and somehow doing this, it bought Ray back to reality instead of day-dreaming and made them concentrate on the battle.

"Thanks Melody!" He shouted back. "All right, Driger. Let's finish this!" Ray's beyblade started spinning quickly miraculously and Driger was getting restless. "Driger…Metal Claw!"

"No, get away…quick, Vanishing Moot!" But it was too late; Joseph's beyblade had been sent flying into the air and quickly caught by Joseph. "No!" Ozuma looked up from Joseph's beyblade to Kai and Melody.

"Ah, so they have finally arrived." Ozuma said and then looked at Sakina who seemed to also be looking at them; he could tell she was eager to battle.

"Hey guys, you've got to come quick." Kenny's familiar voice interrupted both teams concentration on each other and look at the boy, Hilary was next to him and looked at both the Saint Shields and Bladebreakers in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked but no answered.

Kenny looked at Ozuma's team. "The Saint Shields…" He whispered. But instead of just standing there, Kenny walked over to Ray who was farther in front with Hilary following behind.

"When we left Mr Dickinson's, Team Psykick's leader came in and proposed a deal. We heard that he wants the Bladebreakers to have another battle with them at a tower for one last time."

"Are you sure, Chief?" Tyson asked, seeming to be more interesting in the news than the Saint Shields. "I've got to fight him."

Ozuma watched their talk for a while and then put his hand on Sakina's shoulder. "It's too bad. We'll have to come back another time and fight you too." She mumbled something under her breath and then nodded.

They jumped onto the trees and started to go south, Ozuma first, his sister, Mariam, Joseph then Dunga who was looking forward to his battle with Kai and hoping to steal his bit-beast. "Too bad, Kai. Maybe next time." Kai had heard this and ran over to the tree he just climbed.

"I want my rematch, Dunga, come back here!" Kai shouted and started following the Saint Shields but felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him back.

"Not now, Kai." He heard Ray say. "You can get your revenge later ok?" Clenching his fists, he nodded and walked in the direction of the office with Ray following him. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny followed afterwards.

"What's up with him, twin?" Max asked Melody.

"It's ok, Max. He'll be fine." She replied.

"Hey Melody," Tyson said. "I just wanted to say…sorry. You never got to really fight in the tournaments." Melody just smiled at him.

"It's ok Tyson, really. Just forget about it, it was all in the past ok?" She told him who just nodded at her. She grinned at him and then walked off to Mr Dickinson's office with the others with Tyson following behind.

"Why did you just apologize to her, Tyson?" The bubbly blonde asked as they walked behind the others. Tyson looked up at Max and grinned.

"I have a feeling," He began, "that we're about to see how strong Melody is."

Max raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Tyson smirked. "I think we'll see today."

**--Mr Dickinson's Office--**

A man with grey hair sat comfortably on a chair opposite Mr Dickinson's, in between them was his desk. The man was wearing a white suit and seemingly odd with a smirk on his face. He seemed to be waiting for something and looked patient. Mr Dickinson looked out of the window; he was also an old man, a little chubby with big ears, wearing a grey suit and a grey top hat. "Well," The man spoke, his hands firmly on his lap with one leg folded on top of the other. "Have you made your decision yet, Mr Dickinson?"

He turned around to the man and sat down, sighing. "Well you see Dr B…" He paused for a moment to think. "I would have to say that—"

He was cut short from the loud opening of the door, both Mr Dickinson and Dr B turned their attention to the door; the Bladebreakers stood there looking at the two except Tyson had tripped and fallen on the floor. "Mr Dickinson, wait a second!" He managed to say, Melody sighed.

"Tyson, just take a moment to catch your breath ok?"

"So, you're Melody, huh?" He questioned, Melody nodded focusing on Dr B. "I am indeed pleased to meet you. It would be interesting to see your beyblading skills. I watched your battles previously at the world championship and at the island; I have to say I was very impressed. Although, those battles weren't very long were they?" Melody nodded as he continued, "I thought so. Why don't you fight at the tower? It may be worth your while."

"They're not going, however much you want them to battle." Mr Dickinson announced as he stood up from his chair.

"I see." Dr B looked at the Bladebreakers. "But, don't you think they should decide, hm?" There was a silence as he waited for them to speak, a soft chuckle escaped from Melody's mouth surprising everyone.

"I'm in." Everyone gasped looking at the sudden words. "He's right. Those past beybattles I had were too easy and I want something challenging. That's why I'm fighting whether you guys like it or not."

"Melody, are you crazy?" Kenny asked.

"I'm in too, you're not going alone." Tyson shouted, standing up immediately and looking at Melody.

"Tyson, don't be stupid!"

"I'm in." Max and Ray said in unison. Melody looked at her two friends and mouthed a _thank you _to him.

"Me too." Kai finally said as Kenny sighed deeply.

"Not you too, Kai!"

A smirk spread across Dr B's face as they got up. "Very well then. I'll send a helicopter in a week's time." They told them before turning to the room, the Bladebreakers parted except Melody. He walked around her and let out an evil chuckle, leaving the room. Mr Dickinson walked over to her steadily and gasped.

"You can't do this; that man will do the same thing they did on the island and it might be worse."

"I'll take the chance." She whispered. "I'm going to start training immediately." She told her friends as she exited.

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading and remember to leave a comment, I think that for the next chapter I will write much more because these last five chapters have been 2,000 words then 3,000 words etc. and it will also be a bit later than expected. I am pretty busy with schoolwork and will post as soon as possible and after I write the next chapter of my Fruits Basket story._


	6. When Friends Become Foes

A/N: Thank you for all your comments so far; I am trying to write more descriptively so more people can imagine what's going o

**A/N:** _Sorry for the small delay, I am trying to write more descriptively so more people can imagine what's going on in the story so I did go and re-write the chapter a little, I also did Chapters 1 and 2 as well. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!_

**Chapter 6: When Friends Become Foes**

"Go, Drazine!" Melody shouted, her complete focus was kept entirely on her beyblade's movement. Accurately, it dodged the empty cans on the ground and knocking them into the air and making them land in an ordered way. As her beyblade slowed down, Melody picked it up staring at it for a while. Five days had passed since Melody and her team-mates agreed on Team Psykick's challenge, she thought back then that it was going to be easy but now, she didn't know. Team Psykick could be planning anything and the Bladebreakers would have no idea of what it was.

Now, Melody thought it was all her fault for dragging her own team into this mess. Even though they stuck by her, she still felt responsible and wondered if they were having second thoughts about the challenge too. Melody put her beyblade into her small pocket holder and then put her arms on the railings staring out at sea. Not only was the match in her thoughts but she was also still deciding on Kai too. As they left the beach, He had asked her if they should start dating and Melody had asked for some to think about this. "There you are twin!" She heard a familiar voice behind her say. Looking behind, she saw Max.

"Max!" Melody smiled as she watched the blonde-haired boy walk towards her. "We were all worried about you. Kai and Ray especially, Kenny has already upgraded all our beyblades expect yours."

"I'm sorry; I just thought I would get up a little earlier and do some extra training." She told him.

"That's fine with me but…" Max turned to the steps where the rest of the Bladebreakers were walking towards them. Kai was in front; arms crossed and he looked mad. Max averted his gaze and quickly turned back to Melody. "You may have to explain that to the others."

"I'll try." Melody told him. The Bladebreakers along with Hilary approached the two and made a circle so everyone could see each other and then they turned their eyes to Melody. "Um…hey guys, listen I'm sorry about not telling you where I was."

Ray raised his hand to her. "It's ok, Melody. We understand you wanted to train some more. But you could have left us a note, you know?" He told her, giving her a cheerful smile.

Kenny put his hand out to Melody. "Let me see your beyblade so I can modify it." She nodded and handed the brown-haired boy her beyblade, he sat down on a near bench and pulled out his laptop and gear box. Hilary sat next to him observing what Kenny was doing.

Melody looked at the remaining boys who were still staring at her. "So, why is everyone staring for?" She asked as Max and Ray both pointed to the dark blue-haired boy. Melody and Tyson's eyes met but he looked away quickly and began to hum to seem distracted. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. "Tyson spit it out!"

"Well," She heard the blue-haired boy say, he was looking nervous and scratched the back of his head. "I'm just wondering why you agreed in the first place, does it have something to do with the last World Championships, is that the reason you're willing to battle Team Psykick?"

Melody shook her head. "It's not that. Like you said, I never had an exciting match. I'm doing this to prove to you all that I shouldn't be given the easiest battles. I can fight too! But you just haven't seen my strength, you say you have but really you haven't!"

Tyson nodded understanding now. "I get it now. If you look back, the battles were too easy so you want something more challenging."

She nodded at him and put her thumbs up. "Yeah, I hope you can understand!"

"Yeah, we do. But, why didn't you tell us you wanted to have a harder battle back then?" Ray asked.

"I did, but no-one listened. I tried at the Moscow Championships but…" She looked at Kai and then looked down. "Let's just say, I felt a little left out because some people wouldn't let me battle." She could still remember what how harshly Kai said those words to her. _**"No. You can't and won't, your staying on the bench ok? **_ It was as if he was getting annoyed of her being on the team and giving her own opinion was not allowed.

"That's just rude…" She heard Tyson say who lowered his head.

"Tyson, its ok, you…"

"No!" Tyson interrupted, his voice rising a little and scaring them. "It's not 'ok', you never got a chance to prove your skills so if you're going through with this challenge, and then so am I!"

"Well, I'm behind you every step Melody!" Ray said, patting her shoulder gently and smiling at her.

"Thanks you guys."

"So, are you ready? Feeling nervous?" Max asked.

"A little but I'm also excited, you know?" She grinned bearing her teeth. "I can't wait to show Team Psykick what I've got."

"I'm with you, Melody!" Max said with his happy-go-lucky attitude and giving her a high-five.

Kai was the only one who didn't seem as excited as everybody else was, he quietly walked over to the railings but his friends noticed him still. Tyson pulled a face behind his back. "There goes Mr Grumpy!"

"Get practising, you guys!" They heard him say, sharply. "And stop making faces behind me, Tyson!"

"I'll go see what's wrong with him!" Melody said and passed by them. She stood next to him, her hands resting on her stomach and watching him. He seemed calm though agitated at the same time about the same time. She bit her lip; Melody felt nervous to go up to him after all that was going on between the two. Was Kai angry at her for not telling him where she was going? "Kai…" She said quietly, clasping her hands together.

"Hm?" Kai turned his head to look at her.

"Are you mad at something?" She asked quietly, fiddling with her fingers as she waited an answer.

"No? Why would I be?" He replied. "And why are you making that face?"

She shook her head. "No reason." He rolled his eyes at her as she sighed with relief; why did she think he was going to be angry at her? _She's pretty strange at times_, Kai thought watching her and then looked forward.

"So, are you going to take me on your offer?" Kai asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Melody paused and then remembered the talk they had a few days ago, she didn't know whether or not to 'yes' or 'no' to him now. Her smile turned to a frown as she looked away. She needed more time. "Well…"

Kai nodded. "Ok." He knew what she was going to say and how he was going to react to this, he made sure he prepared for it. He began to walk away but Melody stopped him.

"Hey, I didn't say anything yet but I still need some time to think, Kai. We have too much in between us to even start a relationship."

"Hn. Fine."

Melody nodded. "Thank you…for understanding." He was surprised at her answer but deep down, glad. Kai just had to wait a little longer for them to be together and he knew it. The sound of chuckling coming from behind them made Melody quickly turned her head and it was none other than Ray who was walking towards them with a big smile on his face. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"You tell us." Kai asked, going back to his usual self. "What's with the big grin?"

Ray grinned. "You two, of course." Kai rolled his eyes at him and Melody just grinned with him.

After a few hours of training, the Bladebreakers stopped for a quick break. Kai was at the railings watching everyone socialising. Tyson, Kenny and Max were all talking near the bench while Melody, Ray and Hilary were by the beydish and battling each other. The Russian teenager couldn't help but stare at Melody for a few moments. She was a completely different person now that he had told her how he really felt, Kai found himself to be softer around her; he could trust her a little more than anyone else and talk with her casually.

"Kai, it's really you!" The sudden voice of a boy made everyone including Kai look forward to see a boy wearing a green school uniform and run up to where Melody, Ray and Kai were; He had short brown hair and brown eyes, the boy had a big grin on his face like Max mostly had and was bouncing up and down excited walking over to Kai. The boy caught everyone's attention as he smiled at him. "I've been looking all over you. Remember me?"

"What is it?" Kai asked, folding his arms. The brown-haired boy approached Kai and stood behind him. "Well…I was wondering if you could train me. I mean I know last time, I stole your Dranzer but I would practise hard if you helped me and maybe—"

_He stole Dranzer from him! _She thought in surprise. Kai glared at him. "No." He said coldly.

The boy's happy expression quickly faded. "W-what? Come on please. I can do it!"

"You heard me. No! Go home."

The boy frowned at him but then looked at him angrily. "Why? Why not?" He walked over to Kai and grabbed his shirt with one hand and clenched his fist with the other. Melody gasped but Ray stopped her from walking over there. But only a few seconds later did the boy let go. "Fine then don't, I'll fight you one day and win!

"You'll never defeat me Wyatt!"

"See you around!" He said coldly.

Everyone watched as the boy walked away and then went over to Kai who continued to look back at the sea as if nothing had happened. "Who was that, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"His name's Wyatt, some boy I went school with him." He didn't care if they knew; it wasn't something important to him anyways.

"Why not help him, Kai?" Tyson asked. "And…when did you go school?" Kai ignored him and begun to walk away from him.

"I think the reason is," Ray began to explain, "Wyatt wants it a little too badly. When he stole Dranzer from Kai, he lost his trust. If Kai trained Wyatt, he would be putting the team at risk."

"I get what you mean, Ray!" Kenny said, nodding at him. "Hey, why don't we go for some lunch? You've all practised hard so I think we should."

Tyson jumped up excitedly and punched the air. "Oh yes! My favourite time of day! Let's go get some meat buns!"

Ray smiled in agreement. "Sounds good to me. What do you say Max? Melody?"

"Sure!" They said in unison and laughed as they realized they said it together.

**--An Hour Later--**

The Bladebreakers sat by the riverside, they were all finished eating apart from Tyson who was eating the remains of the meat buns, Hilary looked on disgusted. "Don't you ever stop eating? You're making me sick!"

"Well, don't look! Though I can't think of a more sickening thing to look at than—" His voice trailed off when Hilary walked forward with a clench fist and a scary face.

"What were you going to say?"

He shook his head furiously and started to walk backwards. "N-nothing!"

As if nothing had happened, Hilary's face went back to normal and she sat by Kenny and stared at the clouds. "They'd be perfect for each other, don't you think? We could set them up, you know?" Max whispered to Ray and Melody.

Melody giggled at the idea. "That sounds fun, what do you think Max?"

"I'm in. You think Hilary likes him?" Max asked, putting his hand on his chin.

"I think so." Ray replied, they all looked at Tyson for a while. He had sat down again and resumed eating.

When he caught sight of three faces staring at him, he looked blankly at them. "What?"

"Wow! Tyson!" Everyone looked to see a boy with blue hair call his name, four people were behind them. The Bladebreakers watched them all walk over to them, they got a good look of each person; there was a short boy with blonde hair, another with dark hair and a girl with red hair all smiling at them.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Kane; we're all beybladers and big fans of yours." He said. When he said this, it made Tyson feel happy. He grinned happily.

"I'm so honoured. So who are your friends?"

"These are my friends; Gouki, Salima and Jim." Kane then pointed to another boy standing behind them and staring at the river. He had short, white hair and green eyes; he was wearing a tank top and baggy tracksuit bottoms. "That's Jinsei. Don't mind him, he's always like this."

"He's really cute, Melody!" Hilary whispered to her, ignoring the conversation. Melody blushed, she couldn't really be thinking of other boys now that she was with. But before she could answer, Hilary was already pushing her over to him.

"Hilary, no!"

"He won't bite, I'm sure of it!" Hilary assured and stopped pushing once they were a few metres away from him. "Hey there Jinsei, is it? My friend wants to talk to you so I think I'll leave you two alone."

Melody watched Hilary leave and cursed her before looking back at Jinsei; he didn't seem to be paying much attention to her but she putting on a brave smile. "Hi!" She said cheerfully, Jinsei just nodded, not bothering to look at her. _This guy acts just like Kai. _"Your friend, Kane told me who you are; it's very nice to meet you!"

Jinsei slowly turned his head to her and gasped. "What is it?" Melody asked, she put her hands on her face for a while. "Is there something on me?"

He shook his head; still staring at her but a smirk replaced it. "Nothing…except you, beautiful." She was cute; long blonde hair, hazel eyes and a face like an angel. Jinsei recognized her from the World Championships, the girl beyblader of the Bladebreakers. He looked up to where his friends were – every one of them was there. His eyes clashed with another boy who had slate-hair too, but he was glaring at Jinsei and walking towards them. "Hey, you must be Melody right?" He asked, looking back at her again.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's me." He smirked at her and pulled her chin to his face, Melody seemed like an easy target.

"What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

But Kai stepped in front of Melody breaking them apart and glared at Jinsei. "Back off."

"Oh really?" He said surprised and then smiled. "Don't worry, I was just asking."

"Hey Jin!" Salima shouted from behind them. "We're going now."

"See you around!" He told them as he walked past Kai, but not before giving him an evil glance.

Kai glanced at Melody who was staring at her. "What? You should be thanking me."

"What is with you?" Melody said annoyed, she pushed him away but only a little so no-one wouldn't notice. "We were only talking and you didn't have to do that, I can defend myself!"

"I was only doing it because you did nothing. He was close to kissing you and I wasn't going to let him do that. Bur I know you would." Kai told her. She looked at him disgusted and then watched him walk away. Though he was trying to hide his deepest feelings from Melody, it was as if Kai wanted to protect her from that 'Jinsei' guy. Kai couldn't stand to see her with him, Melody didn't realize he was one of those manipulative guys and was trying to use her like she was some kind of toy. It made Kai so mad to even think about it.

Melody sighed. It was ok for Kai to care for her at times but now Melody was getting the idea of him being too protective of her. Usually the 'Kai' Melody remembered, he would be leaning on the wall with his arms folded and staying out of the conversations his team-mates had. She was grateful but Melody didn't want him to always be there for her.

**--****The Next Day--**

With only one day of practise left, each Bladebreakers was working as hard as possible and trying not to let their nerves get the best of them. Kai was a little tense but not as much as his team-mates. Tyson and Max were psyched but they were also anxious to know what would happen and who they were facing. They had no clue whether it was a strong opponent or in their imagination, a freakishly, giant person who would destroy their beyblades in one hit.

It was easy to guess who the most nervous person was – Melody! She was the one who was determined to not back down but was putting more pressure on herself. She found herself staring into space in deep thought and was making herself even tenser. Ray had noticed this and at times tried to calm her down and give her some beyblading tips to help. He wasn't so nervous, like Max and Tyson; he just wanted to know who the challengers were.

That afternoon, everyone watched Kai practise the same technique Melody tried with the cans. His beyblade dodged the cans perfectly and knocked them off the ground, they came back down to the ground in an ordered line. Something wasn't right. An incoming beyblade coming right at Kai's own and knocked his one off the ground but luckily, he caught it. "Who's there?" He called and looked to his side and gasped.

Wyatt was back but this time; he was wearing the Team Psykick uniform and looked more confident.

"Hello Kai." He said. "I want to battle. Aren't you curious to see how much I've improved?" 

"Wyatt, I've told you before, no! And why are you wearing the Team Psykick uniform?"

"Hold it!" A voice yelled which belonged to Dunga. He jumped down and landed on the ground facing the two boys. "Sorry Kid, Kai is my opponent. Better stand aside."

"Actually I'm glad you're here, I could use you to warm up." He said reading his beyblade.

Dunga smirked and got his launcher and attached his beyblade to it. "I like your style, kid. Just remember, you asked for it."

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" Their beyblades hit each other furiously. The two blades circled the dish, with the dark blue blade in lead, catching up to the brown blade. "Now, show yourself!" Wyatt shouted.

The bit-beast was curled up like an egg and then it slowly uncovered revealing its wings, the Bladebreakers gasped as they got a good look of the bit-beast's true face – it looked just like Dranzer! "Kai, can you see this?" She asked looking at him but Kai couldn't hear her because he was too busy trying to figure what was going on.

"Show me what you can do, Cyber Dranzer!" Wyatt yelled. _Cyber? _Melody thought. _It's a clone then! _The cyber bit-beast roared and then began to flap its wings unleashing a strong gust of wind. Everyone shielded themselves as it started to become fierce. Because no-one could open their eyes, he clung to Melody to make sure she was near him. Wyatt let out a hysterical laugh and watched as the bit-beast became uncontrollable. "I can feel the power!"

"Wyatt, stop this!" Kai shouted but Wyatt couldn't hear him. Kai was doing his best to cover himself and Melody; it wasn't until his hysterical laugh came to a halt as he began to look blankly at the ground. The cyber bit-beast was reacting as well and knocked Dunga's beyblade into his hand and then halted its spinning.

"I…I can't stop it! It's too much" He cried and fell forward collapsing onto the ground, he was shaking. Once the gale descended, the Bladebreakers looked around to see if everyone was okay.

"Wyatt!" Kai gasped and ran towards him who was lying on the ground. He picked his head up, he could tell he was having trouble breathing.

"Kai…I can't breathe. My asthma…" Wyatt managed to say in between breathes. His breathing was becoming faster as he clutched his chest tightly. Kai looked into Wyatt's eyes; he was full of sorrow and pain. Wyatt was having an asthma attack, Kai was guessing and it was affecting his lungs.

"Hang in there, Wyatt. I'm going to take you to the hospital on my back." Kai carefully picked him up and Melody helped put his arms on Kai's neck. He mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

"Kai, I…I just want you to know I'm sorry…I just…wanted to prove to you that I could…"

"It doesn't matter now, just concentrate on keeping your eyes open ok?" He told him as Kai began to run from his friends in the direction of the hospital.

"Kai!" Tyson called.

"Come on, let's follow him!" Melody said, everyone nodded and they all began to follow Kai. Tyson lead the way and immediately, Melody could see Kai in the distance and ran to catch up with him. She could tell he was getting weary but Kai wouldn't give up or stop to catch his breath. "Kai, you should rest for a while." She called but he shook his head and carried on running.

"There's no time."

No matter what Kai wasn't about to give up. Now, he could see the hospital. "Kai!" Melody panted, she stopped running and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She felt a hand on her back and saw Tyson next to her, the others had managed to catch up to her.

"Melody, are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded at him. "Yeah, come on."

"We're losing him." The doctor cried, Kai gasped in shock. He watched from the doors as they tried to revive him. He shook in fear but stood where he was. His mouth opened wide as the doctors used medical appliances to start Wyatt's heart but no matter what, they wouldn't get a heartbeat; Kai felt it was his entire fault.

Melody approached him cautiously and put her hand in his, feeling his tight grip and watched with his expression. But her thoughts disappeared when she heard a faint beeping coming from the room, the hospital bed. _No! _"Time of death…"

"No!" Kai shouted and ran out of the hospital. He couldn't bear to be in there another second.

Melody followed him out calling his name but he ignored her."We should spilt up; and look for him. If we can't find him, we should go meet back at Tyson's." They all agreed.

"Max, Ray. You could check the park." The two boys nodded and then left. She looked at Tyson, Hilary and Kenny. "You guys check the beach and I'll take the docks. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

**--At the Docks--**

Melody made sure she checked each and every Warehouse, or hiding space there was. Since, she was the only one; she had to double check to make sure. _I wish I had asked Hilary or someone to come with me now. _There was only one more warehouse to check and surprise, Melody found Kai here but she couldn't believe her eyes when she walked towards him. There Kai was; looking depressed sitting on some crates, staring into space. "Kai…are you—"

"I'm fine and I'm not…crying." He lied. Melody sat down next to him and could see a few tears were falling on his cheeks. She didn't bother to ask him anything, instead, she watched him. "It's my entire fault, you know?" He whispered. "All he wanted was for me to train him for a while and…I just pushed him away."

Melody didn't know what to say, she had never seen him like this before and she had no idea how to comfort people when they were upset, it was one of her weak points, but maybe she could help Kai. He was sitting there, shaking and tears were falling on his cheeks even though he tried desperately to hide it but failed miserably. She gently placed one of her hands on his shoulder and spoke quietly in his ear,

"You have to be strong Kai like you always are. You had no idea this would happen and you no know more than ever, it wasn't your fault. You can still help others that want to become just like you." She could see her words were not leaving an effect on Kai and sighed sadly. "Kai, I know I'm not good with advice so I'll leave you alone for a while ok?"

But before she got up, she felt him squeeze her hand with little strength. He lifted his head; Kai let the last tears fall on his cheeks and then looked at Melody. "Thank you Melody." He couldn't help but smile, he found her cute and sweet to try and cheer him up.

Kai smiled at her, she looked in shock and pointed at him. "Hey! You're smiling!" It was the first Melody had ever seen him smile; he seemed calm or relaxing like this.

He nodded at her question, still smiling. "Yeah I know. It's because of you, I'm happier when I'm around you and when I am, I forget about the bad things that have happened. Remember?" This time, it was Melody to smile along with him this time.

Kai stood up; he wasn't going to let Team Psykick get away with this. "I'm going to defeat Team Psykick no matter what it takes." Melody placed her hand into his and smiled at him as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Your not the only one remember? I'll help you too and so will our team."

He nodded at her though he was a little unsure. "I know."

**--Riverside--**

Jinsei sat on the grass and gazed at the riverside, smirking to himself. He had seen the best thing he could have ever seen. _And everyone thinks that guy's so cool when he's just a wimp! _On cue, Melody and Kai were walking past when they caught sight of Jinsei who was also looking at them. "Still crying I see!" He said giving her an evil smile. "I don't know why you're with such a loser, Melody!"

Kai glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I didn't see you at the warehouse crying like a baby! What a loser!"

Melody was getting mad and clenched her fists ready to punch Jinsei. "You...bastard." She whispered.

"So what! You could have been with me Melody but I guess if you want to be a loser like him, then fine!" He could see he was making her even angrier that she was going to charge him.

"You have no right to say that!" An arm stopped her from hitting him, Kai's arm.

"Melody, I can handle this." He said pulling out his beyblade. "Let's settle this with a beybattle, shall we?"

"Sure, but don't cry once you lose!"

"Hn."

Melody stood in between the two to referee as they walked backwards ready to launch. "3…2…1…" "Let it rip!"

They launched their beyblades and as soon as they hit the ground, Kai called out his bitbeast. Drazine emerged from Kai's beyblade; the fire phoenix spread its wings and roared with all its might. "Dranzer, Fire Spin!" Kai ordered. The phoenix began to flap its wings and flames escaped them surrounding his beyblade. "I've got you now!"

Jinsei smirked. "Not for long Ravfox!" A white and orange fox arose from its beyblade and stood on all fours. The fox looked dangerous and had three pointy tails and sharp fangs ready to bite anything. "Hasty Bite!" Ravfox withdrew from its former struggling position and started tackling the rival's blade around the edge with strength and swiftness.

Kai gritted his teeth; Dranzer was getting beat out there. He had to think fast!

"Ember Explosion!" The fire phoenix gave one, last powerful growl before shooting into the sky to release his combusting wrath on the fox.

"Charging Breeze! Ravfox charged forward in incredible speed and then collided into Dranzer, with a loud bang to go with it. As the dust cleared, the three people looked at where the beyblades were. Kai's beyblade was still spinning and Jinsei's had stopped. Kai smirked as Jinsei looked at him angrily.

"It doesn't that I lost, cause now I'm with Team Psykick," He looked at his beyblade and then picked it up, running away. "I'll beat you next time at the Tower!"

"Tower? We'll be fighting in a tower?" Melody whispered, Kai and her exchanged looks and began walking away in the other direction.

"We'd better get back and tell them." He stopped in his tracks and noticed Melody wasn't following him, she was still standing in the same spot but beaming at him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I can see why you were protecting me from Jinsei yesterday. He was trying to use me and…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you had no idea anyways." Kai turned his head halfway. "No matter what, I will protect you." Melody was speechless.

"Do you always have to look so surprised?" He asked breaking the silence and managed to make Melody smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She paused for a moment. "I never thought you would say something like that to me."

"That's because you don't know me well enough."

"Well, I do want to get to know you, Kai! If we talk more, I will listen and help you like you just did for me. Maybe I will reconsider your offer then. But I'm not the only one who wants to get to know you a little better. Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary also do, remember? I've noticed your much more distance to everyone."

Kai looked away and said a quiet, "Yes," to her. "We'd better get back." Kai said. Melody nodded as they began to walk away.

**--Tyson's House--**

"So Jinsei is working for Team Psykick?"

Melody and Kai nodded at Ray's question. The team were all in a circle and kneeling on the floor in the dojo. "Yes, so are Kane, Gouki, Jim and Salima."

"So…what do we do about tomorrow?" Everyone stared at Tyson in confusion.

"We're just going to battle them; maybe they might realize they are wrong about what they are doing." They all nodded including Tyson, Max was feeling pretty energetic as usual.

"You ready for tomorrow, guys?" Max asked with enthusiasm, he held her two fists up to her mouth.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

Kai nodded along with them. "We'd better get some sleep for tomorrow's match." He informed. "And Tyson, that means no staying up late or sweets because I will make sure you don't!"

"What? That's not fair!" Tyson groaned. "You can't do it all night, can you?"

A smirk pressed across Kai's face. "You never know. I could be outside your door waiting!" Tyson frowned while the others laughed.

Melody grinned; she had missed the team so much and was glad to be with them. All the humour and jokes was back again. She could always count on them to make her feel happy again and now, it felt like the old times again. But now the last two days had been pretty dramatic, but what would tomorrow bring for the Bladebreakers?

**A/N:** _ Thanks for reading. Now all you have to do is click the little button at the bottom and write a review of this chapter…please? _


	7. The Tower Challenge Part I

A/N: Thanks for the reviews lately, please read and review afterwards

**A/N:** _A little quicker than I expected. Thanks for the reviews lately. 6 for Chapter 6! LOL! I haven't gotten that much before, I am a little ecstatic and in total its 25 reviews altogether! This is a two-part and will be very interesting! _

_Thanks to Angel Sakura x, Dolly2000, Spirit of Innocence, __xXaussie609dancerXx__, __One tailed Shukaku__, __Fuurai__ and __Smiffyizdabest__. Recently, I would recommend the best beyblade game is __**Beyblade G-Revolution GBA;**__ it's just like G-Revolution and will test your skills as a real beyblader. I'm sure the more beyblade things I do, the more I write about it._

_Oh and just to tell you the following chapters were adapted from the series:_

_**Chapter 1 - **__**La Isla Bey-Nita**_

_**Chapter 2 - **__**The Evil Island of Dr. B**__**/La Isla Bey-Nita**_

_**Chapter 6 - **__**Team Psykick's New Recruit/Prelude Destiny or Hilary's Bey-B-Que**_

_**Chapter 7 – **__**The Battle Tower Showdown**___

_But before you begin reading, I must recommend some of the best __**KaixOC**__ stories I have read on FanFiction, hopefully they will read this and advertise mine too:_

_**De Mi Animus**__ – __**Spirit of Innocence **_

_**People Error – phoenix from the flames 1978**_

_**To Catch **__**a Butterfly - **__**Fuurai**_

_**Dark Past**__**, Haunted Future – DarkHiems-hime **___

_**Shiruba Namida Silver Teardrop**__** by LunaButterfly**_

_**Dance **__**like No One's Watching – **__**Angel Sakura x**_

_All these stories are also in my Beyblade Community: The 1,000 Beyblade Best Stories. So if you have a beyblade story that you think is one of the best and should be placed in my community, don't be afraid to contact me and ask._

_Anyways__, sorry for the long introduction and enjoy!_

**Chapter**** 7: The Tower Challenge – Part I**

Sunlight shone brightly into through the windows in Tyson's house the next day. Inside this dojo, Ray and Max stood outside Tyson's door in an attempt to wake their friend which was always impossible. "Are you ready, Max?" Ray asked opening the door slightly. Max nodded at the Neko-Jin.

"3…2…1…" He opened the door and both Max and Ray jumped on the duvet covers.

"Morning sleepy head!" They sang in unison. They looked back at Tyson hoping he was awake but realized they had failed miserably as their friend continued to sleep and only rolled over on his side.

The blonde-haired boy looked at the Neko-Jin. "Looks like we're just going to have to go with Plan B!" Ray nodded and went into the kitchen with Max following behind. They grabbed a piece of chili from the fridge and then walked back to the room. When Tyson yawned, Ray took this chance to pop the chili into his mouth; Tyson quickly began to gobble down the chili and in a few seconds…

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" The loud shouting of the blue-haired boy made Ray and Max fall onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Tyson ran to the kitchen, bumping into Kai and then grabbed a glass of water and fell to the ground breathing a sigh of relief.

He looked up and was being laughed at by Ray and Max who were still giggling at their successful prank. "YOU GUYS, THAT WASN'T FUNNY! I COULD HAVE CHOKED TO DEATH!"

"Sorry Tyson but you're a struggle to get up in the morning and everyone has to go through desperate measures just to wake you up." Max told him. "Plus in an hour, you have to be at the BBA so we can get on the helicopter, remember?"

The blue-haired boy got up and sighed to himself. "Yeah, I know. Hey, where's Melody? Shouldn't you be waking her up?"

"That's what I want to know." In walked their slate-haired captain, Kai's broad voice brought them to stare at him and stop their joke. "Hey Ray," began Kai as he walked into the kitchen, "Where's Melody? She's not in her room." He looked around seeing only Tyson, Ray and Max in it.

Ray blinked. "Ah Kai…Melody was up at 6:00, she said she was going out somewhere to think but she's been out there for a while now. I think Melody just needs some time alone."

"Hn, she's had enough alone time." The boy replied in a harsh voice and turned on his heel towards the door passing Hilary and Kenny who had just come in.

"Hey Kai! How it going…" Her voice trailed off as she watched him walk right past her and not bother to say hello. Hilary put her hands on her hips and turned to Ray, Max and Tyson. "That was rude! What's up with Kai?" Hilary asked watching the Russian teenager walk pass her.

Ray shrugged. "Dunno." Though he had an idea what was wrong with his captain.

"Hey Kai, try not to get too angry at Melody!" Tyson shouted.

Kai walked hastily to the beach, he only had an hour to find her but since Tyson lived in such a big town, Melody could be anywhere. It wasn't that Kai was mad at Melody for leaving without a word to him, but the fact that she had left on an important day like this was bothering him. Something was obviously wrong with her. Was it that she was getting nervous today? Or was it that she is still deciding her decision on Kai?

The first place he checked was the beach but there was no sign of her. He figured she would be there but instead left to check the park and after asking a few people if they had seen Melody, the slate-haired teenager found her by the swings. Her beyblade, Drazine spun freely on the ground; he realized that she had been practicing all this time.

A light gust of wind blew Melody's strawberry blonde hair to the side and Kai caught a glimpse of those hazel eyes he loved and even though it was short, he could tell they were full of sadness and she was upset.

_**Wait a second, love…I didn't just think that, did I? **_He thought to himself.

'_**Yes you did, Master Kai.' **_The fire phoenix said appearing into his mind. '_**Can't you just tell her how you truly feel?'**_

_Stay out of this, Dranzer. I don't want to talk to you about feelings._

'_**But Master Kai, you waited seven months for this moment and now…'**_

_Just forget it…_

'_**Very well.'**_

Kai approached Melody quietly and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked over it and then turned around to face him before picking up her beyblade and putting it in her pocket. "I'm surprised you're even training. If only Tyson was more like you."

This made Melody smile a little and then frown once again. "Yeah, I guess."

"We should get going; we don't want to be late." He told her but Melody shook her head.

"Just a little more time, I need to train more, please!" She pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"Listen, training is good and all but you've been doing it for the past three hours, give yourself a rest! We're all in this with you ok?"

Melody averted his gaze. "I know it's my fault." She answered in a lone tone; staring at the ground. "If I hadn't have said anything about wanting a challenge or accepted Team Psykick's invite, everyone wouldn't be pressured by training more."

Kai looked at her blankly and placed both hands on each of Melody's shoulder. "I…I never said that and none of us are pressured. What's up with you? What's wrong?" She said nothing and kept her head down; he wanted to know so badly. This is what he was worried about, Melody was obviously hiding something. "What's wrong? Tell me." He repeated his question lifting her chin with a simple finger.

"A lot of things. The tournament is coming up soon and also this challenge; I guess I'm just feeling nervous for both but also…I'm worried because I haven't heard from my grandmother in a while. I haven't spoken to her in a week and I'm scared something must of happened to her."

_That time when she talked to me…could this be why she hasn't told Melody yet, _He thought.

**--Flashback: A Week Ago--**

"_One last thing Kai, I have to tell you but you cannot tell Melody ok?" _

_Kai nodded. "Ok, what is it?"_

"_Follow me." Yui ushered him._

**--End of Flashback--**

The time wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to tell Melody right now and there were much more important things to think about no matter how hard it was going to be. But how could he comfort her when she was this upset? Kai didn't have a clue and just took her hand into his and looked at her hazel eyes.

"Melody, we'd better get going. We only have thirty minutes to get to the BBA!"

She nodded and followed him back to Tyson's house. She knew Kai wasn't very good at giving advice with people who were upset so she tried to let it slide and continued to think about the upcoming battle at the tower. She grabbed hold of the slate-haired boy's hand and had no idea why and neither did Kai._This scene looks familiar.___She thought to himself.

**--Flashback: At the Beach--**

_As they started to walk away, unexpectedly, Melody found herself holding his hand but he didn't let go or shake her off much to her own surprise._

**--End of Flashback--**

The moment felt right however and Kai – even him – didn't mind. It felt so comfortable being near Melody and talking with her about things he never thought about mostly.

_**Mistress, are you feeling better?**_She heard the Pegasus horse say.

_I will be fine, Drazine. Go back into your blade; you need to save you strength for the battle._

_**Yes, Mistress. **_And her bit-beast went straight back into its beyblade to rest.

**--BBA Headquarters: Rooftop--**

"Surely, we can wait a little longer? To be honest I don't think she's ready," Tyson admitted. Everyone was there including Mr Dickinson and now they were waiting on Melody and Kai.

"Maybe Melody's nervous and having second thoughts? And maybe Kai has gone to find her and comfort her?" Max suggested making Tyson grunt.

"I don't think Melody is planning to give up and I also don't think Kai is helping her with something." Ray said.

"As if Kai could give advice." Tyson mumbled and folded his arms and closing his eyes just like his Russian team-mate and began to impersonate Kai with a deep voice. "I'm Kai, I'm the guy who's cold-hearted and ignores my team-mates. My favourite word is 'hn.'"

They all began to laugh and Mr Dickinson shook his head, smiling at Tyson's immaturity. Ray and Max caught sight of Melody and Kai coming up the stairs watching as the dark blue-haired boy carried on. They tried signaling Tyson to stop but instead, he continued.

"I'm a 15-year old teen who's hardcore and doesn't have any feelings at all…"

"Uh, Tyson?" Hilary said when she also noticed the two behind him and this time, he stopped. She pointed behind him and when Tyson turned around; his face went white because he knew Kai was going to punish him somehow. Melody grinned and had her hand over her mouth but Kai; he was cracking his knuckles signaling the dark-haired boy that pain was coming and glaring at him as if he was a mad person.

"You're going to be doing a lot more training than the others now, Tyson. Not only that, it will be hardcore just like you say I am."

"I think it's time we all get into the helicopter now!" Mr Dickinson said aloud. Luckily, this was enough for Kai to leave Tyson alone and walk onto the helicopter. He pulled a face behind the Russian teenager leaving Melody to giggle quietly.

As the helicopter took off, Tyson just couldn't stop talking about the upcoming battle and everyone had to listen until Hilary put a stop to it. "Shut up, Tyson! I bet people can hear you from America!"

Tyson looked at her angrily. "You're just jealous, Hilary! Since you're not a beyblader and all, you aren't participating in one of the greatest battles we'll ever be in!"

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever Tyson, just stop talking and give everyone else a break please?"

Tyson frowned and decided to accept defeat and sat down letting there be silence once more. "Well now, I'm bored!" _They really do suit as a couple. _Melody thought.

"You nervous, Melody?" Max asked with a big smile spread across his face.

"A little." The blonde-haired girl admitted, looking out of the window at the view. "I'm just scared something is going to happen and I'll…mess up."

"You won't. You're a great beyblader Melody and remember, we're also going to be helping you out too, ok?" Ray told her.

"Yeah!" Tyson exclaimed happily. "You're like a little sister to us! Even though you're a month older than me, we'll still protect you."

"Thank you Tyson, and thank you all." Melody plastered a smile on her face and looked at each of her friends. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Hilary and Kenny…even Mr Dickinson. They were all here helping her along the way. She looked at her beyblade and squeezed it tightly in her hands. _We won't lose, will we Drazine? _She said to her bit-beast.

'_**I assure you, Mistress. I won't fail you.'**_

_Thank you Drazine, that's all I need to here._

"Look, you guys!" Tyson yelled. "The tower!" They all watched as the clouds parted and revealed a tall tower and each felt excited deep down except Kai who was in his normal state. The helicopter landed right at the bottom and they all got off expect Mr Dickinson.

"Good luck, kids! I'll be back soon!" He told them before jetting off again. They all turned around and looked at the tall tower before Tyson jumped in the air in excitement.

"What are we waiting for, guys? Let's go!" He began to run towards the tower with Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary running behind him. Kai then noticed that one person was missing; Melody. He looked to his left side and saw the hazel-eyed girl to his right and watched her for a moment. "Don't show you're nervous." He whispered and then walked past her.

_He's right, although I have a bad feeling about this. _She thought before walking into the tower with him. Inside, it was one big room with nothing in it. There was a door at the other side and Melody noticed Tyson was trying to open it but it seemed to be shut. A booming voice made everyone jump until they realized it was the same voice they heard on the island.

"Welcome Bladebreakers! I'm glad you got here in time. Right, here's the thing." Dr B said. "Jinsei has suggested a simple one-one match with Melody. Whoever knocks the other person's beyblade out of the stadium, wins and that's all we ask for."

"What?!" She said aloud in shock. _I thought this was to be a team battle; Mr Dickinson was right about this man. He doesn't play fair._ "The rest of you can watch from behind her and Jinsei wants no inference from the rest of the Bladebreakers. I have no choice but to accept his wishes. Do you agree Melody?" All eyes were on her now and she felt even more pressured.

"Accept it, Melody." She heard Ray say and turned her head instantly to where he stood. He nodded at her. "You've always wanted a challenge right? Take it now." She looked over at her team-mates; Hilary, Kenny, Max, Tyson and even Kai nodded at her and she did the same too.

"I accept!" As soon as she agreed, a large beydish appeared just where the Bladebreakers were standing and they quickly walked away. The door in front of them opened and in stepped Jinsei dressed in the Team Psykick uniform. Even though he was pretty cute, he was pretty rude now that Melody had seen who he really was. They took their places at each of side of the bey stadium, staring at each other. 

"You can do it! Beat that guy into the ground!" Tyson shouted. Melody smiled at this. _Thanks Tyson, I know I have my friends to back me up and they are right behind me to help when I need it._

"I hope you're ready to lose, Melody." Jinsei said making her snap out of her thoughts ad look at him. He had a smirk on his face and gout out his beyblade ready to launch.

"I never lose. I only win." She responded, reading her beyblade too.

"3…2…1…let it Rip!" The beyblades launched into the beydish and began to circle in a clockwise motion.

"Let's make this interesting already, Ravfox!" Jinsei cried, and immediately an orange light had risen out of his blade. On cue, his bit-beast, the three-tailed fox made its appearance creating a strong wind that made everyone cover their eyes and some of the tower windows break. The light slowly faded and Jinsei's three-tailed fox appeared.

"Drazine!" This time, Melody's beyblade spew a blue light that stretched all through the stadium, revealing a Pegasus-horse creature. Drazine had beautiful white fur that looked to be as soft as silk and a large pair of wings attached on his sides.

"Brutal Wrap!" Jinsei ordered his bit-beast. Everyone stared at the bit-beast as it sneaked a back attack on Drazine and then when the horse realized its enemy wasn't I front of him, wrapped its tails around Drazine and began to squeeze it.

The Pegasus horse was taking the squeezing badly, screaming out in pain as the fox curled its tails tightly around his body, squashing him to a possible end. Melody closed her eyes, her eyes began to water. She felt so weak and unable to watch her bit-beast. _No, Drazine._

_**Mistress, please open your eyes. I still have my strength and I made a promise to not lose. **_She heard him say. Melody stared back at her blade being tortured cruelly. The Pegasus horse was being pushed further and further towards the edge of the dish by force by Ravfox. Jinsei began to laugh and it was making Melody angry.

"Why are you grinning? Tell me!" Melody demanded as the dark-haired boy's laugh subsided and he smirked at his opponent.

"You're weak, that's what! This is much easier than fighting Kai!" He looked at the corner of his eye and caught a glimpse of the slate-haired captain glaring at him. "Your team doesn't need a weak girl like you. You're already panicking and trembling, give up while you still can!" He began to laugh again but this time; his laugh was much louder and sounded more evil.

Melody stood up and eyed him. "No, I won't. Drazine, Ice Tomb!" The Pegasus horse began to descend to the air and then took a deep breath at the three-tailed fox. Finally, Drazine opened its mouth wide, and blew out a great, icy storm. Snow, sharp ice particles and a cold wind rushed out of the mouth and surrounded Ravfox. He screamed in anger and the tower began to shake but not so much.

Kai and his team watched in amazement. They looked around at each other, wondering what was happening. "Did you feel that you guys? The tower's not stable." Kenny said. Everyone looked up and the boy with glasses was right; the place was going into shambles.

"Melody!" Ray cried. "You have no stop fighting now!"

"No, I'm not finished yet!" She shouted back. "I'm not giving up now!"

Jinsei's smirk stayed on his face. "Finally, the battle really begins! Tail Tornado!" Ravfox began to spin around, faster and faster and created a powerful storm, the bricks from the building were being dragged into the dangerous wind and were forced to be pulled toward Drazine and hit the horse one-by-one. Drazine struggled to dodge the bricks and let his guard down, getting hit by each one falling onto the hard stadium floor. Her beyblade was slowly nearing the side of the dish.

"Drazine, no!" Melody cried.

The tower began to shake furiously and made the two beybladers lose focus on the battle for a while and at their surroundings. Fortunately, it pulled Drazine back into the middle along with Ravfox and they awaited their master and mistress' commands. The stadium and room was beyond repair and dust was making the Bladebreakers cover their eyes from it. A sudden rumble from above made Melody look up and gasped. A large boulder was wedged into the ceiling. The roof began to part and the rock fell through.

It all happened in slow motion. Melody froze watching the boulder begin to drop towards her. The shouting voices of her friends were blocked out and her life flashed before her eyes, remembering back to the time when the Bladebreakers first met her…

**--Flashback: BBA Headquarters – Shortly After Kai and Tyson's Battle--**

Mr Dickinson gathered the Bladebreakers into one of the empty rooms as soon as the fans left, each one wondered what it could be. The door opened and a cheerful old man appeared with a young girl with blonde hair by his side. "Boys, I want you to meet your new team-mate, Melody Ohira. I believe Melody fought you in the first round, right Max?"

The American boy nodded and stood up to greet himself. "Yeah, it's nice to see you again. Welcome to the Bladebreakers, Melody." He put his hand out to shake it and Melody happily shook it with a smile on his face. Mr Dickinson then left the room to let them all get to know each other

"You too Max, and thanks." She noticed a short boy with brown hair boy and a dark-haired boy walk up to her.

"Hi, I'm Tyson Granger and this is Kenny." The dark blue-haired boy told her. "Kenny is an expert on fixing and up-grading beyblades.

"Cool! Do you have your own bit-beast too?" She asked and took out his laptop.

"I do but," He started and turned on this laptop. The word 'Dizzi' appeared on the top left hand corner and a voice began to speak from it. "My bit-beast got trapped inside my laptop. Say hello to Dizzi!"

"Hey there, I'm Dizzi! Finally, I'm glad to see they let a girl into the team!" Melody giggled at this comment, one that made Kai open his eyes and look up at her. _Great, _He thought. _I hope she's not a fan girl of mine._

Melody turned her head to the two boys at the other side of the room who had not introduced themselves; one was a Neko-Jin who had his hair in a very long band and the other one had slate-hair. The Neko-Jin walked up to Melody and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Ray Kon and I come from China. Where do you come from?"

She frowned at his question. "Oh, I don't know about that, Ray. I know I've got Japanese in me but I was also told that I am also Russian. I have no idea about my family or even my family…"

Kai eyes blinked open. Did she just say Russian? He took a good look of her; the girl had blonde hair and hazel eyes and Kai hadn't seen a lot of girls with those features around here.

"That's Kai Hiwatari by the way! Don't mind him; he seems to always be so distant from everyone." He heard Tyson say his name; though he wanted to be known anonymously to her but the dark blue-haired boy spoilt it for the slate-haired boy. The captain glared at Tyson and he caught him staring. "What?!"

Melody bravely walked up to Kai and smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Kai, that was an awesome battle you had today. It was so close too."

"Hn." It was Kai's only response to her as he walked past and left them in the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Melody asked in concern.

Tyson shook his head. "Nah, he's always like that." That day had changed Melody's life for the better and now…

**--End of Flashback**

_This is it, _Melody thought to herself, closing her eyes for the last time, accepting fate. This was to be the end of her life…_Goodbye Bladebreakers; you were like family to me, I will always remember you guys…_

**A/N:** _Ohh, a cliffhanger! Has Melody died yet? Has the challenge been cancelled? Looks like you're just going to have to find out in Part II! Now onto reviewing, please!_


	8. The Tower Challenge Part II

A/N:

**A/N:** _To all my readers,_ _thanks for the comments in Chapter 7 and you know, my story has reached over 1,000 hits and 30 reviews, thanks everyone who has been reading so far! This chapter is slightly short, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_Oh and by the way, I won't be adding Dizzi into this, she is only going to be in the flashbacks and that's it. __Also, I know a lot of people wanted to know if Melody was going to be ok and now you can read what happens next…_

**Chapter 8: The Tower Challenge – Part II**

"MELODY!!" Hilary shrieked. She froze watching the boulder begin to drop towards her friend. She couldn't bear to watch anymore and held onto someone nearby...Tyson. She looked over his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly.

"Please let her be ok." Hilary whispered. Tyson listened to her; he felt sorry for her for all those times he had teased her or got into an argument with Hilary, it was making him feel bad, maybe because she wasn't being grumpy and seemed more innocent. Not only that but she couldn't look away from where Melody stood.

Then it hit her, dust clouded their vision. "Hey where's Kai?" Tyson managed to say while coughing. In a few seconds, the dust began slightly and the remaining Bladebreakers looked back at the stadium.

Two strong muscular arms pulled Melody away just in time and her face was buried into someone's chest. She looked up at her rescuer and gasped; Kai. His arms were wrapped forcefully around her waist in a tight embrace and he wouldn't let go of her.

Kai had saved Melody! Tyson couldn't believe his eyes, he must have been the only one to see them because the others were still covering their eyes and trying to see what was going on.

Hilary sighed with relief and let go of Tyson. "She's alright." She told Ray, Max and Kenny. Tyson's excitement quickly faded when he looked closer at Kai and Melody. _Hold on a second, does Kai…nah!_

"Kai…you saved me – again!" Melody managed to whisper, her words made him smile. He pressed his lips against her hair and mumbled, _Thank goodness I saved you in time._

She smiled at him, but this time, her smile was much wider. Then her eyes focused on him and she noticed a slight cut on his hand that was bleeding. "Kai, your hurt." She said in shock but he pulled his hand back out of her sight.

"Never mind that. While the dust is blocking their eyesight, listen carefully," Kai whispered. _He must mean the team seeing us. _Melody thought. "I'll be fine, just win this battle for us, ok? And do it for Wyatt, avenge him for me. You can do it." Melody had completely forgotten about that boy.

"Ok." She replied as Kai let go of her and they stared at each other. Then after a while, Kai walked back to his friends. "She's going to be alright now."

_Did that really just happen? _Melody thought as she replayed the last few minutes. _Kai just saved me from death. _She clutched her stomach and looked around; everything was the same and Melody was still alive. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"HEY!" She looked back at her opponent, Jinsei. He looked impatient. "Let's get back to the battle, ok?"

Melody growled; he didn't care for anything or anybody. She was sick of him.

"Ok Drazine, let's do this! Blizzard Coffin!" She shouted as her blue blade charged forward to Jinsei's beyblade, swarming up icicles around Ravfox but they were shattered quickly.

"Is that all you got?" He asked her. "Well then, I guess I should end this quickly before we get bored, huh? Ravfox, destroy her!" His beyblade began to spin faster and Ravfox attacked Drazine so harshly that Melody's blade was being dragged out of the dish slowly and each blow was taking Drazine's strength.

_No, I can't lose this. _She thought to herself.

_**Mistress, I won't…lose this fight for you. **_

_Drazine hang in there. _She told her bit-beast. Melody bit her lip; what could she do? She dropped to her knees, she was getting teary-eyed over the battle and watching her bit-beast get even more hurt was the worse part._How can I help Drazine? _

Something then caught her eye; it was coming from Jinsei's beyblade.

Melody noticed something strange; she looked closely and saw not one, but four other bit-beasts along with Ravfox. She gasped. "It can't be! Aren't those the cyber bit-beasts?!"

The dark-haired boy smiled evilly at her. "What else? Their power is mine!"

"Jinsei! You've got to stop the battle!" A voice shouted. Just behind the dark-haired boy, the Bladebreakers could see Kane, Jim, Gouki and Salima, Jinsei's teammates they had met before. They were also wearing the Team Psykick uniform but didn't seem to be acting like their teammate was.

"No way!" He shouted back. "This battle is mine!" Kane growled in Jinsei's response. He and his team ran over to the Bladebreakers who were surprised to see them.

"Kane, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked him.

"We couldn't fight you because of Jinsei."

"What do you mean?"

"Jinsei has been corrupted by the power of the bit-beast. Somehow he has managed to store all the cyber bit-beasts into Ravfox. He's unstoppable!" Kane told him. "We tried persuading him to fight fairly but he just wouldn't stop. Melody can't win this battle."

Tyson shook his head and walked slightly forward. "No way, Melody's not a quitter. If she needs some help, she'll get some!" The dark-blue haired boy clutched his beyblade and closed his eyes. _Dragoon, I need you to do me a favor and lend your strength to Drazine._

_**Yes Master, but may I ask why? **_Dragoon asked.

_Melody is struggling in the fight with Jinsei and his bit-beast is using the strength of five other cyber bit-beasts._

_**I am on my way to help, Master. **_A stream of blue light showed visibly in Tyson's beyblade and headed over to Melody's. Kai, Ray and Max looked at each other and nodded, doing the same. In seconds, their own bit-beasts left their owner's beybladers into their destination of Melody's beyblade.

Without noticing, all four bit-beasts appeared inside her beyblade. Drazine looked beside himself to see Dragoon, Driger, Draciel and Dranzer.

_**Why are you all in my mistress' beyblade? **__Drazine asked._

_**Our masters have told us to help you. **__Dranzer told the Pegasus horse. _

_**Let us aid you in this fight, Drazine. **__Driger said. _

_**After all, the five sacred bit-beasts must help each other in their time of need. **__Draciel added while forging a barrier of defense around Melody's beyblade._

_**Even if you are stubborn and say you don't need us, this is still an unfair fight and we are going to fight with you. **__Dragoon replied._

_Drazine sighed. __**Alright then. **_The Pegasus horse then entered Melody's thoughts. _**Your friends have told their bit-beasts to help; now we're at an advantage, Mistress. **_

"_Ok then, let's do this!"_ _ She said to Drazine. _"…for the Bladebreakers." Melody whispered and pointed at Jinsei. "This ends here!" _For Wyatt._

_**Sacred Obsidian Beam! **_All five Bladebreaker bit-beasts channeled their energy together. Each with its own element; Dragoon using wind, Dranzer with its fire abilities, Draciel forging water, Driger powering up electric and Drazine using ice techniques. All together, it created a powerful beam with each element changing into one color; black and headed towards Ravfox.

Both attacks countered each other, releasing a blinding white flash making everyone shield their eyes for protection. Dust began to cloud the area once again.

"Ahh!" Everyone cried out as the white flash hit them, a massive collision causing dust to smash into the room from the ceiling, the whole place shaking like a vibration from an explosive, lasting for seconds.

The beydish had a giant crack slid down the dish, one blade in particular shaking the room like an earthquake.When the dust finally cleared and the lights of the bit-beasts vanished, the two bladers looked into the stadium at their beyblades – Jinsei's blade had risen up into the cold air, and blew around and around, like it was in a tornado. It was almost off the edge...

"NO!" He cried in fear, as his blade slammed onto the ground whileMelody's was still spinning. The dark-haired boy gasped and picked up his beyblade staring at it for a while. "But…why?"

"Power isn't everything, Jinsei." Melody told him. "You should be one with your beyblade and accept your loss."

He sent her an evil glared but she looked away to avoid it.

"I…won?"She whispered as she smiled happily and looked towards her team-mates. "I did it!" Melody told them. However, the rest of the Bladebreakers weren't celebrating and instead, they were calling back and covering their eyes from the dust.

"Melody, get back here and let's go!" She heard Ray shout, "The tower's about to collapse!"

"Right!" She yelled back, the blonde-haired girl quickly picked up her beyblade and ran away from the stadium.

Melody stopped abruptly and turned to look back at the beydish. Her eyes widened when she saw Jinsei still looking at his beyblade. "Jinsei!" Melody yelled. His eyes shot up and searched around for the person who had called his name and then caught Melody's.

He stood up slowly still keeping eye-contact with him and like a flash of lighting, a boulder came crashing down on top of him. Melody gasped but had no time to react or investigate because someone was dragging her out of the tower. She saw it was Salima, one of Jinsei's teammates. The red-head pulled Melody out of her trance and ran out of the tower just in time just as the wall behind them suddenly shattered, bricks diving to the ground making their hearts throb with fear.

They watched the few final minutes as the tower crumbled at last. "Jinsei…" Melody whispered, Tyson noticed this.

"We couldn't get help him…it was too late."

"I know Tyson but," Melody looked back at the supposed place where she and Jinsei battled. "I was hoping he survived but I guess…he didn't." The Bladebreakers and Kane's team stood there and looked at the wreckage for a while until they heard the whirring sound of a helicopter.

"It's Mr Dickinson, you guys!" Kenny told them, he recognized a familiar old man on there.

"I guess we have to go then." Tyson looked at Kane, holding his hand out. "We'll see you guys again, right?" He asked. The blue haired boy smiled and shook his hand.

"Of course." They looked around at their teammates; the same was happening with Kai and Gouki, Ray and Salima, Max and Jim. Melody and Hilary stood by Ray as Melody shook Salima's hand. "Hey, you know one day, we should start our own girl's beyblading group."

Salima nodded at the idea. "Sure, sounds great." They waved goodbye to each other and the Bladebreakers made their way to the helicopter.

"Melody?" Kai called as he walked towards her.

"Yes, Kai?" She answered and looked at her.

"There's something important I have to tell you. Yo…" But before he could finish, Melody cut him off.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you too. It will be quick, I promise."

He sighed. "Fine Go ahead."

"The answer to your question is…"

"Melody! Kai! Get in already!" Tyson called from the helicopter.

Kai muttered his breath. _Thanks a lot Tyson._ "We should get going!"

**--Back at Mr Dickinson's Office--**

"No wonder he was so powerful, his eyes had changed so much – he looked like a madman." Melody said after they had explained what had happened to Jinsei.

"Well, at least our bit-beasts got a chance to battle." Max added, looking at his beyblade with the Draciel bit-beast back inside it.

Melody nodded and smiled at them all. "Thanks guys for that. Drazine and I are very grateful. Oh and Kai?"

The slate-haired captain opened his eyes and looked at his teammate. As usual, he was leaning against a wall with his arms folded, listening silently to the conversation. "Yeah?"

This time, her smile was wider. "Thanks for saving me back then."

All he did was nod. "It's ok; just try and watch out for your surroundings." He replied sharply.

"So, what do we do now?" Hilary asked, butting into the conversation.

"If you mean without you, then we could do anything." Tyson grumbled.

"Before you two argue, I have an idea." Mr Dickinson interrupted. "You guys have done well and you haven't been on a break recently, right?" The Bladebreakers all nodded. "Well, it just so happens in New York they are holding a private Beybladers party for the world's best and you've been invited."

"Are you serious, Mr Dickinson?" Melody asked excitedly. Tyson and Max couldn't hold their excitement any longer and jumping around the room.

"Yes but wait until I'm finished." He told them. "You'll stay in New York for four days, the party is on the third day and you are able to beyblade. Fans with exclusive passes will be coming from time to time; I guess you could think of this as a treat from me!"

"You're the greatest, Mr D!" Tyson exclaimed happily, hugging the old man and then running back to the others.

"We haven't been New York in a while!" Max said as they begun to leave the office. "I'll get to see my Mum then!"

"That means we pack tonight, ok Tyson?" Kai warned the dark blue-haired boy. Tyson mumbled something under his breath and nodded, he was still aware that Kai was going to get him for imitating him earlier today.

Melody breathed a sigh of relief; it was a tough battle and at least now, she could take a small break from beyblading and rest. _I wonder what New York's going to be like._

**A/N:** _Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter although it was quite short. You know what? The next chapter is coming very soon because I was on holiday last week with no internet and wrote most chapter 8 and 9 this week. _

_Oh and you are going to love the next chapter, that's my way for all readers to enjoy what's going to happen between Melody & Kai and also Tyson and Hilary. Please review and thanks for reading!_

_Just a small spoiler but if you remember what Melody's grandma was going to tell Kai in Chapter 4, you'll find out in the next chapter._


	9. A Trip to New York

**A/N:** _There's something I've noticed when I read other people's KaixOC is that they say Kai's eyes are crimson. However, when I think back to the third season, his eyes are purple. Oh well…whoops, sorry! Anyways thanks for the reviews so far and enjoy this chapter. I spent a good amount of time doing it so it is officially the longest chapter written and personally, my favourite chapter!_

_The chapter is based on the episode, _**Hot Rock.**

**Chapter 9: A Trip to New York**

"Aw! I left my toothbrush!" Tyson groaned as he fumbled through his bag checking that everything was there but as usual being Tyson, he would usually forget something. Melody sighed and held out an extra one from in front. Their seats were near the window so they were able to get a good view.

"You're lucky I carry extras, Tyson!" Tyson's seating partner was Kenny because if Tyson sat next to Hilary, an argument was sure to follow. In front of them was Melody and Kai while Hilary sat on their left side but not on the same seats as them, however she was able to talk with them easily. Ray and Max were in front of their Russian leader and Melody.

"Thanks Melody! Don't know what I'd do without you." He said, taking it and putting inside his bag.

"Excuse me Mr Granger?" The air hostess asked in a polite way. Tyson looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Two girls would like to talk to you over this way." The hostess told him and pointed behind her. Tyson looked passed her and saw two girls by one of the doors, waving madly at him and squealing at the sight of him. "If you would not like to be spoken too, that's not a problem."

The dark blue-haired boy grinned and smiled back. "No trouble at all! I'll go talk to my fans!" Tyson stood up immediately. "Watch my stuff while I go and talk to them!" As he walked off, Melody turned her gaze to Hilary who seemed to be in a rage of jealousy and glaring at the fan girls Tyson was talking too. Melody nudged Kai and he got Ray, Kenny and Max, he watched her for a while and began to laugh making the brunette stare at them.

"What's so funny?" She asked, looking at her hazel-eyed friend. "Melody?"

She only shook her head and tried not to laugh. When Hilary turned back to look forward, Melody looked back at the boys. "Ok, is it me or does she like Tyson?"

"They're just too blind to see that they're both made for each other." Kai replied not really bothering on the subject and looked out the window.

"I got an idea but it will mean two people will need to be there and keep watch of them." Ray whispered. "We organise a lunch date and pay for it. Only, we stand them up and they go inside to eat while two of us spy on them. What do you think?" The others nodded in agreement.

"So, who's going then?" Kenny asked. For a moment everyone was quiet watching the Neko-Jin decide until Kai noticed he was pointing in his direction…and Melody's. "You two are perfect for this job."

When Melody realized, she shook her head. "No Ray! Why us?"

"Because you two will be better and spying at them than us and it won't necessarily look good for all of us to go. If you need any help, you can call us ok?" They didn't reply just nod and both sent him glares that said, _Wait-until-we-get-you-later-for-this. _

"_This is your captain speaking. We have now arrived in New York; we thank you for flying with International Airlines and have a good time in the Big Apple._" The speaker faded out and they all looked at the view out of the window.

"It's good to be home!" Max exclaimed happily.

"Oh right!" Melody said, remembering the blonde boys' heritage. "I forgot you used to live here, Max. You could go visit your mum at the lab."

Max nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to see her again."

**--New York--**

Having already found their way to the hotel, the Bladebreakers decided to walk around for a while with Max mostly familiarizing himself with everything he remembered when he used to live here. The city of New York was a big place but luckily for the Bladebreakers, they had Max and could depend on him to help them out. "So Max," Tyson asked. "Do you know any good places to eat?"

Hilary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys." Melody said to Hilary as they watched the rest of them. The brunette nodded and then noticed some eye-catching outfits on a shop display.

"Wow! These clothes are so cute, don't you think Melody?" The hazel-eyed girl stood at her friend's side and glanced at some of the fashions on display and nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I really like these."

"Melody! Hilary! Come on already, we've got to go and see Max's mother!" They heard Kenny say. The girls exchanged looks and then nodded.

"You guys go ahead; Hilary and I are going to walk around for a while. We'll have to meet you back at the hotel. Tell Judy I said 'hi'."

Kenny looked at Tyson who shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourselves. See you."

Once gone, Melody and Hilary walked into the shop and began browsing. "Finally, some time to shop!"

Hilary nodded. "Yeah and finally away from Tyson."

Melody looked up from the clothes. "You secretly like Tyson, don't you Hilary?" She looked at Melody with a blank expression and looked away. "N-no! Why would I like a guy who stuffs his face with food?"

"Maybe that's your type?"

"AS IF!" She said sharply.

"Come on," Melody said, putting her arm over Hilary's shoulder, "If your not going to admit it, then why don't we put it to the test?"

Hilary glared at her. "What do you mean?" Melody walked back to the rack of clothes and picked up a top, skirt and shoes for both her and Hilary to try on.

"Put these on and I'll do the same. I want to see the guys' expressions when they see what we wear." She said handing the clothes to Hilary who gave Melody a strange look but trusted her style and then walking into the opposite changing room to her.

**--At the Hotel--**

"Where are they? It's been an hour and it didn't take us long to get back!" Tyson moaned.

"They're girls, Tyson." Ray said, looking up from a tour guide he was reading. "What do you think they do in a big city?"

"Shopping." All the boys said in unison and sighed. "Well," Tyson spoke. "I guess I could ask you now, Kai."

"Hm?" The Russian teenaged looked at his Japanese friend.

"Why did you save Melody in the tower?"

"How could I let her die, Tyson? You know she thinks of us a family; we're like brothers to her. Remember what he said when we nearly lost her in London?" Kai told them. _All except me, I hope. _"That's why I saved her, so maybe she would know that no matter what, we are with her everywhere to protect her."

There was a short pause when he finished then the door finally opened and in walked Melody and Hilary giggling. "Where did you two…go?" Tyson's voice trailed off and the boys were all lost for words. Their eyes widened not just at the amount of bags they were carrying but what the two girls were wearing. Kai shook his head at Melody and she sent a secret smile his way. The two girls had changed out of their normal clothes and were now wearing white bikini tops, white mini-skirts and silver heels as if they were going to the beach, then again it was quite hot right now. Tyson couldn't help but stare at how Hilary looked. "Hilary, you look…um…"

"What?" She said curious of his answer.

"Awful." He said sharply, he wanted to say something but didn't want to admit to himself and turned his head to the side; Hilary growled and then did the same.

"Whatever. Are you guys ready to go?" Ray, Max and Kenny nodded and got up towards the door ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Melody asked.

"We're going to do some sight-seeing and maybe even beyblade for a while, wanna come?" Tyson asked.

Melody shook her head and yawned putting her bags on the ground next to Hilary's. "No thanks, I've seen a lot right now and I think I should rest."

"Ok, see you then." The door closed leaving Melody and Kai in a room of silence. It felt somewhat nerve-wracking to be left with him when he was so quiet. He smirked at her which made Melody raise her eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Don't get any nasty ideas now we're alone!" She warned him. He could try anything on her and she had to be cautious.

He shrugged. "Who said I was?"

She sighed and put her hands firmly on her hips. "Your face tells me, that's why Kai." Melody turned her gaze towards the window; she couldn't look him in the eye. That kiss still replayed in her head from the beach and if they wanted too, it could happen again. _No, I shouldn't be thinking of something like that._

"Hm…let's see what we've got here."

She looked back at the sound of rummaging and saw Kai going through one of her bags. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kai pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Those are mine!"

"These will suit me better." The slate-haired teen told her and put them on his head. Melody ran over to him and tried to take the sunglasses off but Kai dodged her and ran into the boys' bedrooms.

"Come on Kai, give me back my shades or else!" Kai smirked and put his hand up higher.

"Or else what?" She growled and pushed him onto the bed making her sunglasses fall on it. She reached to grab them but was turned over onto the bed by Kai and couldn't get him off her.

He stopped for a moment and realized the situation they were in. Melody lying on his bed, staring up at him and he was on top of her. Kai felt his eyes widen inevitably, the beating of his heart throbbing. "If you didn't steal these glasses from my bag, you wouldn't have been able to do this, would you?" She whispered but Kai didn't reply, only earning a smirk from him.

Their faces were just inches apart but Melody did not dare to move closer as Kai kissed her softly on her lips. She kissed him back and without knowing, had placed her hands underneath his shirt. A sudden great warmness and tickle ran up his arm, carrying on down his body and reaching his spine, shivering in delight at the feeling. _It's happening all over again and I…like it._ She admitted in her head.

_**They could be together if they really wanted. **_Dranzer told Drazine as they began to talk.

_**Yes, I remember they used to only say hello to each other but they have both grown to like each other now. **_Drazine replied.

_**Kai and Melody are closer than they used to be, if only my master would say what he really feels.**_

_**What do you mean? **_Drazine asked curiously.

_**I cannot tell you at the moment. **_Dranzer said and went back to his blade.

Kai deepened the kiss even more using tongues and put his hand in her hair. Melody let out a soft groan making Kai want to do the same, he laid on top of her continuing to kiss her passionately and putting her head on his pillow so Melody was more comfortable. She didn't want to break away from him but…

"Hey Kai, I wanted to…" Ray's voice trailed off when he saw Melody and Kai break the kiss and Kai slowly get off of her. _If only Ray didn't interrupt us, _Melody thought as she stood up and straightened herself.

"Great." Kai mumbled. "What do you want?"

"I just came to say that I booked everything for Hilary and Tyson's secret date but I guess you two were already doing something secretive."

Melody's eyes widened. "No! We weren't doing what you thought ok?"

"Besides," Kai said, making his way to Ray, "If you tell the others about us together, I'll tell Melody what you told me about Mariah."

"I-I…didn't tell you anything at all!" Ray blushed. "Fine! I'm going now!" He said quickly and ran out of the hotel room. The Russian teenager smirked and turned back to Melody who had a blank expression on her face.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

Kai shook his head. "Don't worry; I just scared him a little."

"Can't you tell me just a little bit?" She pouted like a little child but he still shook his head looking outside the window. "Aw! You're boring."

Melody began to make her way to the door but Kai had already caught up and was standing behind her holding the side of her hip with his hand, Melody felt her cheeks blush. "Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around to face him; their faces were just inches away again. "Back to my room."

"So soon?" He said placing another kiss on her lips and wrapping his arms around her waist. It was starting again, the warm feeling of their bodies close together and the thrilling sensation of their lips enlaced. "Why not stay a little longer?"

The Russian leader was taking over so quickly and Melody didn't want to break away from him but she had too, to his disappointment. "Sorry Kai, but I don't want someone suspecting us. But before I go, I just wanted to ask you. Why did you do that?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms. "I don't know what you mean."

Melody playfully hit him on the shoulder. "What you just did now, it doesn't make sense."

Once again, the slate-haired boy shrugged. "I just felt like it. Didn't you?" Melody was left speechless and decided not to reply. She closed the door and walked out of the room leaving Kai smirking to himself. Melody had never been so close to a guy before and Kai, he was surprised that happened again. They both knew that from here on, the relationship between them would change, for the better…

**--The Next Day-- **

At an American buffet, Tyson and Hilary sat waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. "No answer from Melody or Max." Hilary told Tyson. "I even tried Ray and I'm getting no reply from Kai. Kenny's phone isn't on either. They might be making their way here!"

"What I don't get is why we have to wait for them all to come and eat? The food will get cold, won't it?" He asked.

"Because, it's not polite to eat when you're waiting for other people!" She stated.

"Since, when did you become so posh?"

"I'm not; I've got manners unlike you!" Hilary hissed.

"Whatever…" Tyson mumbled.

"This is turning into a bad date." Melody whispered. She and Kai sat just behind them but hid by now and again, putting the menu up in their faces.

"You think?" Kai whispered back. Just then, Kai's phone rang and it was Ray calling. "Yeah?"

"_How's it going?" He asked curiously, there were voices in the background and Kai guessed it was Kenny and Max eavesdropping._

"Truthfully, not good. Tyson and Hilary have already argued and now, all Tyson can think about is food. It won't work out, I'm telling you." He told Ray.

"Oh boy, would you look at all that food?" Tyson exclaimed as he stared at the range of food at the buffet corner. "Be right back, Hilary!" She watched as the boy left and being Tyson, picked one of everything from the food counter. Hilary shook her head in disapproval and sighed deeply.

"_What just happened?" Max asked._

"Tyson just left for some food – the biggest mistake he could have ever made."

"_He's blinded by food."_

"Yeah, well…I'll put you on the side so you can hear more." He placed his phone underneath the plant's long stems on the table behind Tyson's seat so it was hidden away in sight.

"I feel sorry for Hilary." Melody whispered to Kai.

The Russian teen raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because she's stuck with Tyson and he's not even trying to think about anything else except for food."

Kai nodded back in agreement. "I guess your right." They quickly put their menus up as Tyson came back with a big plateful. "He's shameful to do this to her."

Hilary watched him eat for a while. He had completely ignored her and was being disrespectful. Not only that, some people were watching how fast he could eat. _This is so embarrassing, where are the others? _She thought. "You know what Tyson?" She said, the brunette had enough and was cutting this short. "Sometimes you should stop assuming I'm going to be rude to you. You never give me a chance to explain what I have to say." She said, her voice trembling and a few tears running down her cheeks. Tyson had stopped eating and was watching her. "I don't hate you; I've always tried to be your friend."

"Did you hear that, Ray?" Kai said quietly on the phone. _"Yeah, I can't believe that."_

"_Let us hear some more, Kai!" _Max interrupted as Kai put the phone near the side.

Hilary sniffed and wiped her tears away, putting her hand over her face. Tyson lowered his head, he was so ashamed. All this time, she was hurting deep inside. She had been doing so well in being close to him but all Tyson did was push Hilary away. The brunette had nearly wanted to be his…friend.

"Hilary!" Tyson called, standing up as Hilary ran out. Kai and Melody immediately put the menu up to their faces, the dark blue-haired teenager ran after the girl.

The Russian teenager picked up his phone once again. "They might be on their way to you guys next." Kai informed Ray.

"_You got it. See you back at the hotel." _The Neko-Jin said before hanging up. Kai put his phone back in his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So," The Russian teenager smirked, "What do you want to do now then?"

Melody raised her eyebrow. "Kai, you're acting as if we're going out and I'm afraid, we're not. I think its best we get back, Hilary will want to talk to me about Tyson. Come on, we'd better go!"

The Russian teenager didn't move and just looked at her. "You're not hungry?" Kai asked and then finally stood up. "I know I am."

"You're starting to sound like Tyson and no, I'm not…" Melody's voice trailed off as her stomach spoke for her. Kai gave her a smirk and she looked towards the buffet table. "Alright then, we'll eat and then go."

They ended up staying longer than expected, a conversation sparked up between them as they ate. At first, Melody didn't know what to say so she just asked what Kai did after the tournament. He seemed hesitant but decided to tell since he didn't do much anyways. They left an hour later back to the hotel.

**--Third Day--**

There was not a single argument that day from either Tyson or Hilary; they ignored each other's existence as if they never met. They all left to the party the next day which was being held in an apartment building in Manhattan. As soon as they got there, the place was packed with beyblade teams and a few unknown people to the Bladebreakers. One of the teams gasped in excitement and the sight of them. "Hey look! It's the World Champions, the Bladebreakers!" The whole room turned their attention on them as they walked in. In one of the corners, they spotted two familiar teams – The White Tigers and the All-Starz.

"Melody!" Two girls squealed when they saw the blonde-haired girl and hugged Melody tightly. One of them had pink hair and was a Neko-Jin just like Ray. She was Mariah, a member of the Chinese beyblading group, White Tigers. In her team, there was Lee – Mariah's brother, Gary and Kevin.

The other girl had short orange hair and wore glasses. Her name was Emily and she was a part of the All-Starz, an all American beyblading team. The girls looked at each other and laughed, admiring each other's outfits for a while until a tall blonde-haired boy stepped in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favourite and prettiest Bladebreaker, Melody!" She looked to see it was Alex, captain of the All-Starz. There was also Eddy and Steven behind him. He took her hand and kissed it, the same thing whenever they met and every time, Melody would giggle at this and Tyson would always get irritated. "Hey, that's enough already!" Tyson shouted.

"Whenever we see you Alex, you're always with Melody! Do you have a crush on her?"

Alex let go and turned to Tyson, his cheeks going pink. "N-no!"

Melody just smiled politely. "That's sweet Alex but I like someone else."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at her. "What?"

Mariah nudged her. "Is it someone we know?" She asked while Melody thought for a while.

"Yeah, but he's not here right now." _She'd better mean me, _Kai thought.

_**Of course it is you, Master Kai. **_Dranzer responded. _**She must be covering it up.**_

_That's a good point Dranzer, but I didn't ask for your opinion. _Kai said. _Get back into your beyblade._

Dranzer sighed. _**Yes Master.**_

Melody shook her head. _Kai, Jinsei now Alex, who's next? _"Hey Bladebreakers!" The three teams turned around and saw two other familiar beyblading teams they remembered; The Majestics from Europe and the Demolition Boys from Russia. In the Majestics, there was Enrique, their leader Robert, Oliver and Johnny and in the Demolition Boys, their leader Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

One of the boys, Enrique from the Majestics ran up to Melody but was blocked by Alex who stepped in front of her. "Hey Alex! Move already!" Enrique said, trying to get past him, he caught sight of Melody and gave her a cheesy grin. "Hello, my favourite girl!"

_I almost forgot about Enrique. _Melody thought watching Alex growl. "Who said she was yours? You've never even been on a date with her!"

Emily stepped in between them. "Did you two not hear Melody? She said she likes someone else." Both boys stared back at the hazel-eyed girl who grinned sheepishly. "Now, apart from this mystery guy, I think you two like Melody so much, you should beyblade and see which one of you gets her."

"Emily!" Melody shrieked. "You can't do that!"

"I accept!" Both boys said in unison just as Emily smiled. They all looked at the dish in the corner and everyone began to move over to it except Melody. She sighed and turned around to the balcony, Kai was already there, thinking.

She approached her quietly and tapped his shoulder. "You ok?"

Kai nodded. "Uh-huh." She could definitely see he wasn't ok; Kai looked to be thinking hard.

"You know something?" Melody said.

"What?"

"We never got to say what he wanted when we were leaving the tower."

"Oh yeah…" Kai's voice trailed off, he had to tell her about Yui. She noticed his expression and titled her head to the side in confusion.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…" He looked back at the beyblading teams; everyone's attention was now crowded around the beydish and watching to see the battle. "…maybe we shouldn't say it here, it would be easier to talk back at the hotel with no interruptions."

Melody nodded. "Ok then, let's go."

"Alright. But stick close to me so we can pass everyone quietly." Kai opened the slided door and held onto her hand. They quickly ducked passed everyone and ran out just as the battle ended.

"It's…a tie!" Emily announced, surprised at the result.

Alex growled in disappointment and picked up his beyblade. "You fought well."

Enrique did the same. "You too. But still, Melody has always liked me; you never know I could be the mystery guy she likes."

But before Alex could make a remark, Mariah stepped in. "Ok, why don't we let Melody decide?"

The two boys nodded and looked back at where Melody last stood and stood there frozen – she just wasn't there anymore. "Huh? Where's Melody?" Mariah asked.

**--In the Streets of New York--**

They took their time getting back to the hotel and wandered around the streets for a while. Kai gazed at Melody; her reflection under the moonlight was beautiful. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many feelings wounded up inside him that he wanted to tell her but didn't know how too.

A bunch of hazel eyes looked up at the Russian teenager, surprising him. "What is it, Kai?" He quickly looked away and shook his head. "If you want to talk about something, we can."

"No. It's alright." He answered coldly.

Melody blinked and just accepted this. What had she done to make him so angry? Was it because Enrique and Alex? She smiled at the idea. "Are you jealous?" Melody asked him just as they were entering the hotel's lift.

"Why would I be?"

"Maybe because Alex and Enrique are back at the party beyblading to see if they win me."

"Not at all." He said, opening the hotel door. "Though Hilary and Mariah did look good today."

"What?" She yelled in surprise. "What about me?"

He smirked. "I'm joking. I just wanted to see how mad you would get."

"It didn't work on me, honest." Melody responded, walking out into the balcony. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you have any…secret desires at all?"

His eyes widened at her. "W-what?"

"Aww come on Kai! You're telling me you've never secretly desired something or…someone so badly?" Kai looked away and felt his cheeks getting warmer. Melody giggled when she noticed him. "You're blushing."

"No, I'm not!"

"Go on, if you want to say it's me, just say it."

He sighed and gave in. "Fine it is,"

"Kai, just relax. I'm not Tyson, you know? It's just nice to see you be more human."

The Russian teenager rolled his eyes. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked, attempting to change the subject.

Melody took a deep breath and looked at his violet eyes. "I wanted to tell you that the answer to your question is…yes. I will be your girlfriend." Kai lips curved slightly and Melody pointed at him like a little child. "Hey, you're smiling! You know you should do it more often, Kai!"

He grunted and went back to his normal state. "Aww, come on, do it one more time please!" She said pouting.

"No!" He said sharply then noticing her face drop, Kai sighed. "Ok," He smiled at her which made Melody grin happily. "But if we want this to work, we're going to have to make sure no-one knows."

"What about Ray?"

"What about him? I'll just tell him we want to be friends." He told her and right there, planted a kiss on her lips. It was a short and sweet and when Kai broke away, Melody blushed. "Listen, I promise I will not let anyone hurt you, if I can possibly prevent it." Kai told her. "If someone does hurt you, I will hunt them down and beat them until they are bruised and bloody. I will not lie to you. However, when you ask me to smile, I will try and acta little nicer." With that promise, Kai bent down and kissed her once again. He was definitely going to make sure nothing like that was going to happen to her and then pulled away.

"You know? You're very sneaky and sweet Kai." He rolled her eyes. "So, uh…what were you going to tell me?" Kai looked away; he couldn't bear to see her look so crushed but she had to know. "Kai? What is it?" Melody asked, turning his face gently back to look at hers smiling a little. "You can tell me you know that, right?"

"It's hard to explain. Your grandmother…she…"

"What are you talking about, Kai? What's wrong with my grandmother?"

"Your grandmother has cancer."

Melody's face dropped and she looked at him confused. "What?"

"She told me…that day when we battled Mariam and Dunga of Saint Shields and I was injured. You remember that day?"

She nodded. "Yeah but…she's fine. I know she is."

Kai lowered her head. "You need to listen."

**--Flashback: A Week Ago--**

"_One last thing Kai, I have to tell you but you cannot tell Melody ok?" _

_Kai nodded. "Ok, what is it?"_

"_Follow me." Yui ushered him into the next room closing the door. "Please take a seat. This is a very matter that you cannot tell Melody about."_

_The slate-haired captain sat down. "Ok, what is it?" _

_For a moment, Yui stood still and was silent until her eyes met with the young boy's. "I'm going to have to trust you to tell Melody for this but…" She paused and took a deep breath. "…I have cancer." Kai didn't react, he just slowly nodded. Surprisingly, the old woman laughed. "You're a strange boy not to react. I wonder what your grandfather has been doing to you these past years." _

_She noticed Kai look down. "Melody…" He said quietly. "…isn't going to like this."_

"_I know that is why I am entrusting you to tell her."_

"_Me? Why me?" Kai said._

"_You care for my granddaughter don't you?" He looked away and tried avoiding eye contacting with Melody's grandmother. "Don't be ashamed, it's alright for you too and I don't mind you dating her either." _

"_She is going to be questioning to ask why you told me this." He said quietly imagining what would happening if he told her._

_Yui sat down next to the Russian teenager making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "The reason why I trust you because I know how close you want to be with her. You…have feelings for her right?" He blushed. "Aw! I thought so. You would be a perfect match for my granddaughter." She teased._

"_Grandma, please!" Melody said as she stood by the door, her face going pink. "You're embarrassing me." She looked at Kai and smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?"_

_He nodded and stood up. "Thank you for letting me come here." He told her and bowed slightly. _

_Yui nodded and waved at them. "Goodbye Hiwatari and remember what I said." She told and that was the last time they both saw her._

**--End of Flashback--**

Melody shook her head furiously. "No! Why did she tell you and not me? Why couldn't you have told me?" Tears began to pour down her cheeks and she kneeled on the ground with her hands over her face. Kai kneeled before her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"I didn't want to tell you any sooner because you had so much to do with the Team Psykick challenge and your grandmother was worried that telling you would only make you depressed and have even more problems that you already had." Kai explained, cradling Melody in his arms. "She told me so I could tell you while she was going to the hospital."

"Why is she at the hospital? How long does she have to live?" She asked curiously.

"Four months." The tears poured down his top even more as she cried harder at his response.

"That's all?! Until I see her die! This is unfair. She's my only family. The only person I have." _But didn't she say before, that we were her family. _He thought and stood up; Kai looked over at the city lights and buildings towering over.

"You'd better get some sleep!" He told her. She slowly picked herself up and looked at Kai.

"Did I say something to upset or hurt you? Because if I did, it can't be as worse as what you told me." She said quietly and slid open the balcony door and opening inside.

"What's wrong, Melody?" Max asked walking through the door. Her tearful eyes were obvious to him that something was wrong.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine Max. Goodnight." Melody closed the door and sunk to the floor. She was mad at Kai for not telling her sooner but she was angrier at Yui for telling her at all.

Melody sat there crying quietly until she heard a light knock on her door. The blonde-haired girl stood up quickly and wiped her eyes before opening the door; Tyson and Hilary stood before her. "Max said you were crying. You ok?" Hilary asked.

She nodded. "I'm…fine." Noticing her hesitate, Tyson just had to ask, "Did Kai say something to upset you?"

But before she could answer, the slate-haired teen burst in. "Tyson, Hilary, it's late and we don't want to miss our plane tomorrow. You'd better get some sleep." They left and closed their doors,

"I…just want to be alone, Kai. Please, I'll be better tomorrow." She said quietly and managed to smile under her sadness. The slate-haired teenager nodded and left back to his room. Kai could only hope she was telling the truth.

"Kai?" He heard Max say. The others looked at Kai too. "What's wrong with Melody?" The Russian teenager walked past him and sat on his bed and then replied to them. "Yeah, she's going to be alright."

**A/N:** _I enjoyed writing chapter 9 mainly because it was about each person's relationships (Tyson and Hilary & Melody and Kai. Also, this story is going to be on hiatus for a while so that I can finish the last three chapters of my Fruits Basket story. (Hurray!) After that, I will get straight back onto the 10th chapter._

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form


	10. Emotional Boundary

A/N: Once again, another chapter of Secret Desires has been born, lol

A/N: Once again, another chapter of Secret Desires has been born, lol

**A/N:** _Once again, another chapter of Secret Desires has been born, lol! After a month's long wait on hiatus to finish another story (finally finished it!), I have finally finished writing Chapter 10! To tell you the truth, I have no clue how long this story will go onto too, so I am trying to plan a schedule on each chapter. (I have a rough idea on how many chapters I have left, most possibly halfway!)_

_So, __**quick recap;**__ Melody and Kai are going out – secretly, Hilary and Tyson were on a so-called date (well, more like got stood up by their friends and ended up going together) that ended very badly and Melody found out why she hadn't seen her grandma – she was in hospital with cancer._

_Between you and me readers, I have been going back to Chapter 9 to the part when Kai and Melody kiss – again. Still the best chapter I have written._

_**Chapter 10**__ is based on Episode - __**Beybattle at the Bit Beast Corral**__._ _Thanks to all my readers previously and to new and old readers, let's continue onto the story…_

**Chapter 10: Emotional Boundary**

"AAAAAARGGGGGHHH!" Tyson's yell echoed through the hotel room and awoke Melody instantly. She groaned and turned onto her side. The news of her grandmother's diagnoses was still disturbing her. _**Gotta get up, Mistress. Otherwise they will have to come and get you. **_Drazine said in her mind.

Melody groaned at her bit-beast's suggestion. _Don't wanna. _She whined, just like a child. _I just want to stay here and think._

_**You can do that when you're on the plane to Japan. **_Drazine told her.

Melody grumbled and took a quick shower trying to escape her thoughts and think of something or someone else. Kai immediately popped into her. _Why him of all people? _She thought as she leaned against the shower door.

_**You know? I think he feels terrible for what he did; maybe you should go talk to him today, Mistress? **_Drazine suggested.

_No, it won't help me. _Melody said annoyed. _Drazine, must you always interrupt my thoughts and give me advice?_

_**Sorry, Mistress. **_The Pegasus bit-beast said before going back into Melody's blade. She sighed and hopped out of the shower. Getting dressed quickly, she was greeted by the voices of Hilary and Kenny in the other room, eating breakfast. They had bought some food from the supermarket and made a full cooked breakfast for everyone to eat.

"Sounds like Tyson's finally awake!" Melody heard Kenny say to Hilary as she walked into the kitchen area behind Ray and Max. The American blonde boy and Neko-Jin were holding their stomachs and laughed. She saw the Russian teenager walking behind them and looked at him. They looked at each other in that brief moment and then went into the kitchen, without saying a word to each other. But no matter what, Kai did want to say something, anything but he could see the sadness on Melody's face and prevented himself from doing this.

"Morning." Melody said cheerfully, letting out a fake smile to everyone who seemed to buy it expect Kai, he remembered what she said to him before.

**--Flashback: Last Night--**

"_I…just want to be alone, Kai. Please, I'll be better tomorrow." She said quietly and managed to smile under her sadness. The slate-haired teenager nodded and left back to his room. Kai could only hope she was telling the truth._

**--End of Flashback--**

She was doing a pretty good job convincing them that she was fine. "You feeling better, Melody?" Max asked as he sat next to her.

The blonde-haired girl smiled at the American boy. "Yeah, don't worry about me. But, what was all that shouting from Tyson about?"

Max and Ray exchanged looks across the table and grinned. "Let's say, he woke up to a splashy start."

"Don't think I won't get back you two back in Japan – that's the second time!" They heard Tyson say, he came into the room, still undressed and drying his hair with a towel before his favourite cap on it.

"If you would make an effort and get up like the rest of us, we wouldn't have to do extreme things just to wake you up." Kai advised as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh yeah, well…" Tyson growled, unable to finish his sentence, he was too angry to argue with the leader. "…Save me some breakfast at least." He said and went back into his room to get changed again. The only two that were dressed were Kai and Melody so everyone else went back to their rooms to get changed.

As soon as Melody had finished her food, she got up. "Melody, wait!" Kai said and grabbed her arm. She turned around quickly and faced him.

She sighed. "Kai, I…"

"No, stop talking. You're not fine, I know your not." Kai told her. "Listen, today I can take you to the hospital she is in."

"You know where she is?"

He nodded and then pressed his lips against her hair, bringing her closer into his arms. "Yeah I know. Just do me a favor – act more like yourself."

Melody pulled apart from him and smiled – her own smile, not a fake smile that she was covering up with sadness. "Ok!" She told him, giving him a peck on his cheek and walking back to her room.

**--On the Plane--**

"Goodbye New York." Hilary said as she watched from the window as the plane departed into the sky. "Aren't you going to miss New York, Melody?"

She smiled and nodded. This time, the blonde-haired girl was sitting with Hilary, two seats in front of Kai and Ray and just behind Max and Kenny while Tyson sat by himself next to some more fans of his, much to his happiness. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to talk to Kai about her grandmother – part of her was angry at both him and her grandmother for keeping something like this from her for so long and part of her just wanted to forget. However, she was feeling a little better thanks to him and just wished the plane would hurry up and arrive in the airport so she could go see her grandmother.

Kai looked over from where Melody sat and sighed. He was having the same thoughts as her. She was going through a hard time now and what he should be doing is acting a comforting boyfriend. Boyfriend? That word was never what Kai would say but he had to get used to it, after all Melody was his girlfriend now.

A few hours later, they had landed in Japan and they went to Tyson's house at first.

The Russian teenager had explained to the boys that he was going to take Melody back to her house first but didn't tell them they were going to visit her grandmother. He also told them that they should train immediately so when he came back, he would know they were doing something much to Tyson's disappointment.

Once near the hospital, Melody and Kai stared at the hospital building for a while. "Kai," She said, "I just wanted to say thank you for coming with me here. I was really scared to come alone."

"It's ok." He said quickly and began walking into the hospital. Melody walked alongside him. She noticed Kai seemed to be his old self again; she just didn't think he was the same person who had kissed her back in New York and more like the 'Kai' she knew when they first met. _Was it because of this morning?_

The receptionist had told them that Yui was staying on the fourth floor and even in the elevator, Melody and Kai stayed silent. They walked through the hospital rooms until she got to door number 9. She twisted the doorknob and looked at Kai, he nodded and they entered. There, lay Yui in the bed, wires connected to her.

Melody gasped and sat on the chair beside her. Melody rested her chin on the bed and watched her grandmother sleep peacefully. Kai distanced himself from her and stood by the door, he didn't know what to say or comfort her in these situations.

"Kai?" He heard Melody say. She stood up and walked towards him with a smile on her face. "You don't look so good. You can go…if you want."

"No I'm fine, Melody…" The Russian said and unexpectedly, he pulled her closer into his arms. "I'm going to stay with you." The blonde-haired girl smiled however at this. The two then heard a groan from behind them and saw it was Yui awaking up.

"Grandma," She said happily, running over to her grandmother's side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Yui smiled weakly at her granddaughter and began to sit up.

"No!" Melody said quickly. "Don't sit up; if you need anything, I'll get it."

The smile stayed on her grandmother's face; she appreciated the fact that her granddaughter was concerned about her health. "Melody dear, I'm fine." She nodded at Kai. "And how have you been, Kai?"

"Good." He replied.

Yui looked at Melody, her face saddened. "Melody, I told you, I'm fine. I may have a few months to live but I want to spend these last few months seeing you happy, not a mess." She looked at the Russian teenager. "Kai will be able to help you."

He nodded, though he was unsure if he could really make Melody happy. Truthfully, Kai was jealous of their relationship. He had never seen a grandparent be so kind to their grandchildren before, their smiles of happiness made him isolated because he had never felt love with a family member. His own relationship with his grandfather, Voltaire was something he wanted to forget about; he pretended to be kind and caring but was really making Kai a ruthless beyblade solider.

"I need to ask you. Why grandma, why did you not tell me?" Melody asked.

She sighed; Yui guessed her granddaughter would ask her this question. "This is why. If I had told you, you would have more to worry about including your beybattles and right now Melody; you have a sad expression on your face, I wanted you to avoid even being like that. Even if I am dying, I want you to be upset on my last day, not months before."

"I guess so." Melody said quietly. The silence was killing him. Kai stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Where are you going, Kai?" She asked.

"To check on the others, I don't think they would be training without me."

Melody smiled and nodded. "Sure, see you later." Kai left the hospital and began walking to Tyson's house. If leaving Melody there by herself would upset her, would she be angry at him for doing this later?

He scratched his head in annoyance. Kai still couldn't believe she had said _yes _to his question. Now, Melody was his first girlfriend and Kai was her first boyfriend. Yet, he had no idea how to deal with these situations and it was getting more uncomfortable to be around her and think about this type of stuff. As he approached Tyson's house, he could hear whispers inside – about him.

"You're talking nonsense, Tyson!" He heard Max say to his friend. Kai ducked low outside, wanting to hear more before entering.

"I just think Melody and Kai go together so perfectly." The Russian teenager panicked a little, did Ray tell them anything?

"Yeah right, Tyson. You also said the same thing about me and her when were at the Asian Tournaments remember?" Ray said. "Plus, Max and I think you would go well with someone close to you." Max winked at the Chinese boy and Kai knew they were talking about Hilary, though her and Tyson seemed unsure of who it was but as usual, the brunette was jealous.

"Tyson." Kenny called. "We need to get you guys to train now, remember? Kai wants to see you guys' beyblading before he gets back."

"Exactly!" They heard a voice behind them and saw their Russian leader, standing tall with his hands folded. "You'd have better have a good excuse for not training."

Tyson began to rub the back of his head. "Aw, come on Kai! Give us a break, we just got back. Besides, maybe we should get Melody first. We always train as a team, right? We can't do it without her." He suggested.

"Hn." Kai replied and began walking outside.

"I'll take that as a yes then." The rest of the Bladebreakers breathed a sigh of relief and followed their captain. Normally, he would turn left towards Melody's house but he was going straight this time into town.

"Kai, where are you going? Melody's house is down here, I thought!" Hilary said.

He paused and then turned around. "Yeah, but she went to go visit her grandmother – she's in the hospital."

"Oh no, what's wrong with her grandmother?" Max asked. He was concerned if Melody was upset and if her grandmother was going to be okay.

"I'll tell you as we walk there."

Yui stared straight in front of Melody, saying nothing, only patting her gently on the shoulder as she looked at the door at another guest. "Another friend of yours, Melody?"

The blonde-haired girl's eyes turned towards the door, she got to her feet at the sight of a small red-haired girl, and she recognized her from the time Ray was battling with one of the Saint Shields. "You again!" Melody said surprisingly looking at the red-haired girl. "You're that girl, Sakina right? What do you want?"

"I want a battle with you, they say you're the strongest girl beyblader there is and I want to face you! Me and you, at the amusement park!"

The blonde-haired girl averted her gaze from Sakina's. "Go away! I've got no time for beyblading."

"What?" Sakina said surprised.

"You heard me. Leave!" Melody said firmly.

Yui held her granddaughter's hand and squeezed it a little so that she would look down at the bed and listen to her. "Melody. Go." Yui told her, Melody's eyes widened

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Go and beybattle. I don't want you spending most of your life indoors looking after me."

"Are you chicken?" Sakina teased.

Melody's head swerved around immediately. "No! Let's go!"

Sakina smirked and walked out the room, Melody followed but then turned towards the bed. "Grandma, I'll be back ok?" Yui just smiled at her and nodded watching her granddaughter leave the room. Once outside the room, the blonde-haired girl gasped because the whole Saint Shields team was here.

"Don't be afraid." Mariam teased. "We only wanted to check that Sakina was bringing you back."

"So, I had no choice whatsoever?" Melody asked.

Ozuma shook his head. "No. Now let's go."

_So, no matter what, I would have to fight. _She thought. Melody studied each of them. It was the second time she had seen them, Ray had informed her of the team in New York. The Saint Shields had told the Bladebreakers they were a group whose mission was to seal away the five scared bit-beasts and make sure their power must not get into the wrong hands. But no matter what, the Bladebreakers weren't going to give them the right to take them away and neither was Melody going too. They entered the amusement park a few minutes later. Despite the fact it being deserted and empty, Melody's thoughts began to drift upon her team-mates.

_Did Kai tell them where she was? What were they all doing without her? _

"Are you ready?" Sakina asked, she was now standing opposite Melody with her beyblade out. Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga and Mariam stood on the side watching them.

Melody nodded and readied her beyblade. "Yeah!" She looked at the Saint Shields. "Countdown, maybe?"

"Joseph." Ozuma said and he nodded at his leader.

"3…2…1…"

"Let it Rip!" Joseph said together with Sakina and Melody, their beyblades landed on the ground. Sakina's beyblade began to circle Melody's. "Come on out, Kuma!" She cried out, her bit-beast began to show itself. Kuma looked more ferocious than cuddly. It looked like any other ordinary brown bear but this one had deadly red eyes and seemed to be troublesome. Broken chains were placed on its hands as if the bear had escaped from somewhere.

"Go Drazine!" Drazine appeared out of its beyblade. Spreading his wings, the Pegasus horse flew out and looked down at its opponent.

"Now, Deadly Bear Hug!"Sakina ordered.

"No, Drazine! Move!" But it was too late. The bear slammed against Drazine hard onto one of the buildings crashing it onto the floor and grabbed its head into a headlock with its arms. Melody could only watch her bitbeast struggle in pain. She wished her team-mates were here to give her support.

The Bladebreakers were almost at the hospital now. After he had told the rest of the group, they were more eager to go see Melody. "So, Kai…you and Melody…" Ray began as soon as he got the chance to talk to the leader by himself.

"We're friends." Kai stated simply.

"Ok, but you should be careful even if you two are friends. Tyson is suspecting something between you guys."

"I know, I heard."

Ray's eyes widened. "You were listening?"

"Yeah, but never mind that, Tyson couldn't figure something out like that anyways. Let's go get Melody already." Kai told him as they walked into the hospital, following their leader to the exact room. They seemed uncannily close. The yellow-eyed Neko-Jin began to wonder. Was there something he didn't know? Even though Kai had told him they were going to remain friends, he still felt like they were hiding something.

"Come in." Yui said, she watched as five boys and a girl walked into the room. She smiled at the teenagers. "Hello, you must be the rest of Melody's team-mates, right?"

"Yes." Kenny said. "We're the Bladebreakers." They all bowed in respect.

"There's no need for you to do that for me." Yui told them.

"Ms Ohira?" Ray said. "We've come to get Melody, is she still in the hospital?"

"I'm afraid you just missed her. She went off with a girl called Sakina from the Saint Shields, that girl wanted a beybattle with Melody so I let her go. I think they said something about an 'abandoned amusement park'.

The Bladebreakers looked at each other in confusion and then began to get up. "The Saint Shields?" Kenny said surprised. "Thanks anyways, Ms Ohira. I think we're going to go now. Thanks for the help."

Yui nodded. "Just call me Yui and it's no problem." She watched as they all left, once out of the hospital, they began thinking.

"Abandoned amusement park? Is there any around here, Tyson?" Ray asked.

He nodded. "Yes, follow me." The Bladebreakers began to follow him down the road. "Why do you think the Saint Shields would challenge Melody there?"

"It's secluded and has lots of obstacles about." Kenny told him. "We can only hope Melody isn't losing."

"Hang in there!" Melody shouted to Drazine as the Pegasus horse defended itself from being clawed to death by the bear. _**I'm trying, Mistress. What should I do next? **_

Sakina laughed at her. "This is the end for you, Melody! I'll show the world what a weakling you are."

_Weakling? How dare she? _Melody thought angrily. _**Mistress! **_She heard her bit-beast cry out.

"Drazine! Evade its attack." Drazine pushed Kuma off of him and the bear slammed onto one of the wooden buildings

"What?" The red-haired girl shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Drazine, Icy Shards!" The Pegasus horse flew into the air, the diamond on its head began to glow and then a beam of ice stones began attacking the weakened bear until it stopped moving and Sakina's beyblade ceased. "No!"

She picked up her beyblade and looked at it with a sad face. "Why couldn't you win, Kuma?"

Melody bent down in front of her. "Sakina, you seem to think more about winning than having an actual beybattle. You shouldn't think that beyblading is all about power, it's also about having fun in your beybattles and working with your bitbeast."

"Don't think about power?" Sakina repeated in confusion, she looked at her beyblade. "Me and Kuma? Having fun in our beybattles?"

"Melody!" Tyson yelled, grabbing Melody's attention. They had arrived just in time and could see their team-mate was safely there. The Saint Shields were opposite her, the little girl, Sakina was on the ground and seemed have lost the battle.

She smiled happily at the sight of her team-mate's arrival. "How did you guys find me?"

"Your grandmother told us." Kai said then looked at the Saint Shields.

"Sakina!" Ozuma called, his sister walked over to her brother. "You've failed us and proven that you're worth to handle this."

She lowered her head and said quietly. "Brother, I'm sorry."

"Whatever. How's this then?" Ozuma said to the Bladebreakers, secretly lying to them. "How about we have a one-on-one match? Agreed?" The Bladebreakers nodded.

"But we already know whose going to win." Dunga said stepping forward. "Now we can have our little rematch, Kai! Prepare to lose!" He said readied his beyblade.

"Hn." Kai got out his beyblade; he took a brief look at Melody and nodded at her. Melody didn't know why he looked at her like that but she nodded back at him.

_Finally, _Dunga thought. _This time, I will take Dranzer from Kai._

**A/N:** _I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too! I'll put even more effort into the next one, promise! Don't forget to review afterwards!_

_By the way, did everyone hear that there will be a Season 4 of Beyblade coming out? I can't wait but I have a bad feeling they will change the characters, don't you? Apparently, in summer 2008, they will be releasing the mangas and metal beyblades and next year, will be the translated anime. I can't wait, can you?_


	11. Beybattle! Rollercoaster Style!

A/N:

**A/N:**_Hello again! Looks like I've finally finished writing the 11__th__ Chapter, although it is quite short. Most of my research has been spent from the__** Episodes (.)**__ I've been reading more Beyblade stories such as __**Return of the Past by **__and __**What Hurts the Most by R. Voltaire,**__ two really great stories you should read, both KaixOC's – Boy! I've been reading a lot of those for inspiration!_

_Thank you to the previous readers, Angel Sakura x, Smiffzaybest and for reading the last chapter, Daisuki reviews! __**(Translation from Japanese for people who don't know: Daisuki **__I like__**/**__like/I like you)_

_Onto the next chapter of Secret Desires__the story is just getting better so keep reading!__!_

**Chapter 11: Beybattle! Rollercoaster Style!**

"Ready to go, Kai?" Dunga asked as he stood opposite the Russian leader.

"Hn." He replied, making his opponent somehow angry.

"I hate that. Why don't you talk?" Dunga said.

"Dunga!" He heard Ozuma say. "Concentrate and start the match already! We want their bit-beasts as soon as possible."

"Right!" He replied and then turned back to Kai, smirking. "Let's go, Kai! Come on!" Instead of reading his beyblade, Dunga began running towards the rollercoaster area with Kai following behind; the Russian teenager had put Dranzer away for a brief moment. He stopped at either side and then got their beyblades out.

The Bladebreakers ran over to where they were. _What are they thinking?_ Melody thought.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" At the same time, they released their beyblades. Kai's blade stayed on one of the rollercoaster rails and Dunga's beyblade on the other then proceeding towards Kai's.

"Dranzer, attack!" His beyblade sped up and started to follow behind Dunga's. Vortex Ape retreated at first and then rammed Dranzer so hard that the fire bird nearly lost its focus.

"You know, that fight, Mariam and I had with you and your team-mate. It wasn't even a challenge; we were going easy on you two. Especially her."

"She's a weakling, much like you."

Kai growled in annoyance. "Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Dranzer began to take speed in the air and then, spreading its wings, arrows of fire fell towards Vortex Ape but Dunga's bit-beast dodged them.

"What? He dodged the attack!" Melody said.

"I noticed." Kenny replied. "Not a lot of bit-beasts can block themselves from Dranzer's fire attack. I think Dunga's bit-beast has learned to withstand Dranzer's Fire Arrow."

"What is Kai going to do?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know." Tyson answered. "But Kai better have a good plan and make sure he doesn't lose Dranzer." Lose his beyblade? Melody just couldn't imagine it.

"He wouldn't." She told him and then looked up at Kai. "Not after last time."

Kai almost deserted Dranzer in the past and turned to Black Dranzer, she remembered it so well because it drove Kai to madness and he began a lust of power, Melody had tried her best after following him into the abbey one day to convince him not to defect to Boris's side.

**--Flashback: Nearly Seven Months Ago: The Abbey--**

_She had been caught – just her luck, Melody thought she could get in unnoticed after following Kai into the abbey but here she was; thrown into a dungeon cell until someone came. She sat down and leaned against the wall, sighing._

_**What is this place, Mistress Melody? **__Drazine questioned as her bit-beast had just awoken up from a nap._

'_I got caught following Kai into the abbey. Now, I'm stuck in this dungeon until the 'Boris' guy decides what to do with me.' Melody told her bit-beast._

_**I see but Mistress, why did you not just stay back at the hotel? It would have been safer.**_

'_I had to see what Kai was doing so early in the morning, he seemed really strange when we first came here and he left s__o quickly, I just wanted to k-'_

_She was cut short as t__he door leading out of the room opened shortly making Melody look up, Boris walked in with Kai and smirked at the blonde-haired girl. "Well, well if isn't Melody! How have you been?"_

"_Kai!" She said ignoring Boris, she sprung to her feet and gripping the cell bars. "You can't be serious about joining the Demolition Boys. What about us? Your team! Are you really going to leave us?" She waited for an answer but all he did was smirk. "Answer me!"_

_A loud evil chuckle escaped his voice; Boris smirked but it scared Melody and made her back away slightly. "Do you really think I'm going back to your stupid team?" Melody was taken aback by this. "I don't need you guys anymore! All I need is Black Dranzer!" He took it out of his pocket and gave Melody a quick look before putting it back._

_His eyes…they weren't the same eyes she knew. "Kai, what about Dranzer?"_

"_Take Dranzer! I don't need that worthless junk anymore!" He threw Dranzer at the cell bars and Melody caught it before it hit the ground. She looked at Dranzer for a while before looking back at Boris and Kai leaving._

_**Master…how could you? **__Dranzer said, watching his master leave. Melody felt sorry for his bit-beast, he had betrayed him no matter how close they were._

"_Wait! What about me?" She shouted_

"_Yes, Kai." Boris said. "What should we do about Melody?"_

"_After this battle, I'll decide what to do with her." Kai told Boris as they walked out._

_Melody sunk to the floor after they left__ clutching his beyblade. This wasn't the Kai she and Dranzer knew, what did Boris do to Kai? 'What do we do?' She asked the bit-beasts._

_**I have no clue, Mistress. **__Drazine replied while Dranzer stayed silent._

**--End of Flashback--**

_No, _She thought, shaking her head. _He wouldn't lose it this time; Kai cares too much about Dranzer to do that again._

"Are you just going to stand there, Kai?" She heard Dunga say as he continued to tease Kai. "Or are you waiting for Melody to come and help you again?"

"Hey! You can't say that, Dunga!" Tyson shouted.

"Tyson…" Melody said. "Don't let it get to you!" She said as she continued to watch the battle. "Kai needs to learn to not let these things get to him. Sooner or later, someone was going to use one of us as a distraction to get him angry."

"How do you know this?" Max asked.

"It's not what I knew but it's simple to understand. If a person is weaker or in a desperate use to make their opponent lose, they use a member of their team who they think will distract them from the battle."

"I see. So why is Dunga using you, twin?"

Melody had to think fast. "I think it's because I'm a girl." _Good thinking._

"How dare he?" Hilary said as she turned her attention back to the battle.

"Monkey Rage!" Dunga cried. His beyblade continued to spin around Kai's faster and faster until it hit Dranzer so hard, the fire bird was almost reduced to stop spinning and being dropped off the rails.

"Dranzer, no!" Kai cried. The rest of the Bladebreakers gasped as Dunga's blade continued to furiously ram towards Kai's with nothing to stop it.

"Oh no," Kenny said, his eyes focused back on his laptop. "It looks Dranzer's attack is failing and he's losing speed."

After a few more attacks Kai was sure that Dunga was going to win and that Dranzer would be in no shape for the final rounds. But he wasn't going to let him get away with it especially with the things he was saying to Melody.

"Dranzer, attack him!" Kai commanded, but the fire bird was being beaten so bad, he couldn't hear his master's order.

"Looks like your beyblade is failing too!" Dunga teased, annoying Kai even more. "I think you're just as worthless as your girl beyblader, you fight the same as her!"

"Don't you dare talk about my team-mate like that?!" Kai yelled angrily.

"Oh look, I made you talk!" Dunga said chuckling evilly. More than ever, he hated when people talked rudely about Melody even though she would smile and bear it in the past. At one point, he even treated her like she was nothing and said hurtful things to her.

**--Flashback: ****Moscow – The Abbey--**

_Kai__ walked the corridors to the small dungeon below where Melody was being kept. He felt good, really good after the battle with the All Stars and White Tigers; the Russian teenager had defeated them all so easily and stolen each one of their bit-beasts._

_He pushed open the door and noticed the blonde-haired girl sleeping against the wall; she had been there for a day now and was awaiting Kai. He kicked the cell bars making an ear-aching noise that immediately woke her up; Melody looked up at Kai and then turned away._

"_Kai, what do you want now?" She asked, walking over to the cell window and looking out of it. "What happened?"_

_The Russian teenager held his Black Dranzer out for her to see. "Take a look." Melody looked at it, at first she could see Black Dranzer but closely, the blonde-haired girl saw more than one bit-beasts – familiar ones she had fought in the past. "Those bit-beasts are so familiar…" Then she remembered. "Aren't those the White Tigers…and All-Starz bit-beasts, how did you get them?"_

"_I'll show you if you come with me."_

"_Are you planning to let me go?"_

"_Yes." He said simply and began to unlock the cell door._

"_You are?" She said surprised as she stepped out of the cell but backed away. "What's going on? Where are you planning on taking me?"_

_He looked at her. __"We're going on a little trip to a frozen lake."_

"_Why?"_

"_The Bladebreakers are going to be there – saying goodbye to their bit-beasts once and for all. Yours too." Kai smirked, the same one she saw him gave her every time he had come down here to bring her food and try to change his mind. It was scary to see him always like this, what happened to the 'Kai' she knew before he wanted power._

"_You're not getting Drazine. My bit-beast stays with me like everyone else's." This time, pulling Melody close to the cell bars, their faces were so close. Then he pulled back and gave her the coat he was holding. She put it on quickly and followed him out of the room; it was better being outside than there._

_Though he was letting her out, Melody knew she still couldn't trust him. She had to accept he had left the Bladebreakers but what were the others thinking?_

**--End of Flashback--**

"Kai! Forget about what he is saying and concentrate on the battle!" The Russian leader looked down at his girlfriend; she had a serious look on her face. "Do you want to lose Dranzer to him? Then you should calm down and ignore his insults even if they are aimed at me!"

He blinked. She was right about that. The Russian teenager nodded and focused on the battle again.

"What is it now, Kai?" He looked back at Dunga, who was smirking at him. "Is she finally offering to help you out?"

The Russian leader smirked. "Yeah, she helped all right and she made me realise that I shouldn't get all worked up trying to beat you. Dranzer, Overheat!"

Dranzer's body began to engulf in flames; a technique the fire bird had been practising with his master. Then it swooped down at Vortex Ape. Kai's blade sped forward towards Dunga's blade and attacked it several times. Each hit becoming even more powerful than the next. Vortex Ape tried to defend itself from Dranzer's extreme hits but failed in doing so, with Dunga's beyblade stopping and falling off the rollercoaster rails, Kai smiled.

"I don't see your beyblade spinning like there's no tomorrow." Kai said in a mocking tone, remembering Dunga said at the beginning of the battle. "Guess that makes me the winner of this beybattle." He added picking up his beyblade and headed towards his friends who were cheering for him.

_Thank you Dranzer. _He said to his bit-beast.

_**No problem, Master Kai. **_Dranzer replied.

"Way to go, Kai!" Tyson said happily.

"Yeah, you showed them." Max cheered. Kai nodded at his friends and was telling them to calm down; he looked over at Melody and nodded at her.

She smiled back and put two thumbs up at him. "Good work, Kai!" _Though next time, he has to remember to concentrate on the battle, than his feelings for me._

"Thank you." He said to her. It made her laugh a little.

"It's ok, Kai. Just don't let your emotions get the best of you in a battle."

Ozuma watched this and turned back to his team. He was getting tired of it, they had already won twice. "This time," He said, turning back to the other Saint Shields. "It's going to be different." The red-haired boy looked at his team-mate." Joseph, when I give the signal, you have to back your sister up."

"But Ozuma, I can take care of Max all by myself!" She told him but looking at the expression on his face, she nodded without arguing any further.

"Good, then it's settled. This time, we will capture their beyblades."

**A/N:** _So, I wonder what will happen next? Well, guess you will have to wait. I'm thinking of extending of the amount of chapters I have planned. Also, if you have ready any of the previous chapters that shows that I have made Drazine be a __**'he'**__ or a__** 'she', **__the bit-beast's gender hasn't been confirmed yet (How bad is that?) and is called an __**'it.'**_

_Until next time, goodbye and __**review!**_


	12. How Teamwork Works

A/N: Thanks to Angel Sakura x and Smiffzaybest for reading the previous chapter

**A/N:** _Hello once again to another new chapter of Secret Desires! More flashbacks to show you what they were like in the first season! Unfortunately, though I have watched the whole Beyblade series and remember it a lot, I am making my own version of it._

_Not much to say really, I'm just trying to juggle two stories now and maybe add a new one. I might be planning to do a RayxOC story too. but I will have to think about it after this story is finished. Don't worry; it's not finishing anytime soon!_

_Another good story to read is _**People Error – **_**phoenix from the flames 1978, **__I can't believe the story has finished, I was expecting it to be longer but anyways, please read it. I'm still advertising _**Return to the Past - **_**Smiffyizdabest**____because even though it's nearly finished, there should be more people to read this great story._

_Both are KaixOC by the way and are included__ in my Beyblade Community: The 1,000 Beyblade Best Stories. So if you have a beyblade story that you think is one of the best and should be placed in my community, don't be afraid to contact me and ask._

_Thanks to Angel Sakura x and Smiffzaybest for reading the previous chapter. Now onto, Chapter 12__! _

**Chapter 12****: How Teamwork Works**

Ray stepped forward confidently; the next battle was going to be against him and Joseph however the Bladebreakers did not know what the Saint Shields were planning.

"Are you ready to get beat, Ray?" Joseph asked, smirking at him.

"Like I would ever let that happen. We're on an advantage." He replied and readied their beyblades.

"Still, it's obvious you're going to lose."

"Let's do this already!"

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" They released their beyblades at the same time and began to clash together.

"Now?" Mariam asked her leader.

"Not yet." Both beyblades carried on striking at each other, Ozuma wanted this battle finished in no time. "It's time. Mariam go!" The blue-haired girl nodded at her leader and released her beyblade. Shakrash began to charge towards Driger with Vanishing Moot, hitting the electric tiger hard.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Tyson said. "That's unfair!"

Joseph grinned. "Who cares? You're not going to win now!" He looked at his sister and both of them nodded. "Vanishing Moot!"

"Shakrash!"

"Double Attack!" Both bit-beasts charged forward at the Bladebreakers' own and slammed into them. It was so harsh that it nearly stopped Driger spinning.

"No, Driger!" Ray growled. It was hopeless; the Neko-Jin knew he was losing. But he couldn't just give up… 

"That's it!" Max yelled. The blonde boy was tired of watching his friend in an unfair disadvantage. He ran up to Ray's side and released with his beyblade clashing with Joseph's before it hit his team-mates. "I can't still fight Mariam!"

"Hn." Joseph said. "Whatever, let's get this battle going!"

Ray looked over at Max. Just when he thought the Saint Shields were going to win this, the blonde-haired boy stepped in and saved him just in time.

"Thanks Max." He said as the blonde-haired boy smiled at him.

"No problem, Ray." He turned his attention towards Joseph and Mariam. "You guys should be ashamed. True beyblading isn't about teaming up and picking on someone. It's about friendship and trust with not only the bit-beast, but the beyblader too." Max looked at Mariam. "You shouldn't give orders to your bit-beast, but bond with it. Draciel trusts me enough."

"Max has grown a lot stronger since I last saw him, hasn't he?" Melody asked Kenny. "When did this happen, Chief?"

"I don't know. I think lately he's been training much harder and learning a lot about beyblading from his mother. That time when we went to New York, Max spent sometime at the lab when the rest of us went on that tour. Maybe you should ask him after this battle."

_I've never seen him like this before, _Melody thought and nodded at Kenny. "Yeah, I will." She carried on watching Ray and Max.

"You ready, Ray?"

"Yeah!" The Neko-Jin said happily, nodding at his blonde-haired friend. "Driger!"

"Draciel!"

"Conversion!" Both beyblades began to speed up and circle each other in reverse, heading towards Mariam and Joseph's. Melody recognized that move, it was something her and Max had been perfecting a new move in Paris back then.

**--Flashback: Paris, France--**

_The move was originally told to the Bladebreakers by Oliver about combining attacks with your team-mates in battle, Melody and Max wanted to try it out. The sun was about to set when they were trying for the sixth time already._

_Their beyblades began to circle each other in reverse but Max's beyblades stopped spinnin__g. "Come on Maxie!" Melody said. "We can do this; you've just got to try harder!"_

_Max picked up his beyblades and sighed. "I am Melody, but I think Draciel is getting tired and so am I."_

_She pouted. "Aw, come on Max! I promise this will be the last time; after all, seven is a lucky number too! Don't you want to see what kind of conversion attacks our bit-beasts do together?" _

_The blonde boy sighed; he was going to be easy on her. "Alright, one last time but if we can't do it, I'm going to bed!"_

"_Ok! Ready, 3…2…1…Let it rip!"__ They released their beyblades at the same time and watched as they began to circle each other in reverse. _

"_Drazine!" The Pegasus horse neighed at its mistress._

"_Draciel!" The black turtle stomped in response. _

"_Conversion!" They both yelled. Both bit-beasts curled up; Draciel into its hard shell and Drazine into its white wings. _

_Then suddenly, they broke out. A water beam came from Draciel and an icy beam coming from Drazine. The beyblades began to criss-cross still beaming out their power as the two bit-beasts dashed across the alleyway they were in, watering and then freezing the area._

_Max and Melody shielded themselves with their arms until they could hear the beyblades no more both stopped spinning._

"_Look!" Melody heard Max say. She removed her arms from her face and gasped. Just in front of them, there was an ice statue in front of them with Drazine and Draciel on it. "They must have known it wasn't a battle and created something for us to see! So cool!"_

"_Wow!" She whispered._

"_We did it, Melody!" Max said happily, jumping about. She laughed at his childishness._

**--End of Flashback--**

"That move…" Melody whispered.

"What is it?" Kai asked curiously.

"It's nothing…really; I've just seen that before."

"Max and Ray have been practising that move for a while before we met you again on the island." Kai told her.

"I see." A look of sadness was now on her face. It was supposed to be Max and her's move but that was a long time ago. Who knew when he had taught Ray how to do it? She was surprised and a little jealous at how well their teamwork was going.

Draciel and Driger began to combine their elemental power. "Electrical Currents!" Both beyblades sped up and each circled Shakrash and Vanishing Moot, creating an electrical wire around them. At the same time, both of the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts stomped onto the ground. Electric currents were going up their bodies and now electrocuting them but ceased immediately! The Saint Shields beyblades stopped spinning afterwards.

"Yeah! We did it!" Max yelled jumping up and down; the blonde boy collected their beyblades quickly and handed Driger to his team-mate.

"Hey Melody!" Max said running up to her. "Did you see that? You remember that move we did?"

She smiled at him, nodding happily. "Yeah, it was amazing! You've been training with him on that move, Ray?"

The Neko-Jin nodded. "Yes, though it took a while to handle!"

"It's all thanks to you, Melody."

"For what?" She asked.

"That day when we actually created that move – I'm glad we did it once more time. It makes me try harder more and more each day." Melody was surprised, here she thought it was feeling jealous of her team-mates, but she could see now that Max had learned something from her. "Plus, nothing's fun without the whole team together."

Melody smiled at him and nodded happily. "Thanks and no problem, Maxie."

He smiled back; the situation with Ray had been slightly harder because he had to explain it to the Neko-Jin what to do and it had only been a while back.

**--Flashback: ****Two Weeks Ago--**

"_That's not the right way, Ray!" Max told him watching as his beyblades stopped spinning again. "You've got to get Driger to reverse his way of direction and circle Draciel!"_

"_It's not as easy as the way you put it, Max. You and Melody must have had it easy; but right now, we still have to learn how to control the __MG Core that Chief gave us! It's going to be lot harder." Ray picked up his beyblade and looked up at the sky; it was getting late. _

"_You're not going to go are you? We still have a chance!"_

_The Neko-Jin turned around and nodded. "Sorry Max, I'm getting tired. Maybe we can try tomorrow morning?"_

"_Ok." Max sighed and sank to the ground, looking at the moon. "You go on inside, I'll go to __my bed in a second._

_Ray nodded and walked into the house while Max sat outside. More than anyone, he wondered if Melody was ok. None of the Bladebreakers knew what hospital she was in so they couldn't visit her and it had been a whole seven months ago since they all had first met each other. It made him feel down not to see his 'twin.'_

_Little did he know, Kai was on the other side of the house looking at the sky too, he was thinking about Melody. He had the same thoughts and was concerned about where she was__. They had not seen her since the incident in Russia. There was no word or letter from her, all Max and Kai could do was hope she was ok._

**--End of Flashback--**

"That was awesome!" Tyson said. "Ray! Max! You guys showed them whose boss!"

"Thanks Tyson." Ray smiled at the dark blue-haired boy. "It's your turn next so don't lose."

"You can count on me guys!" He replied, grinning at them.

"If you don't, we won't feed you for a whole week." Kai told him, watching his face crumble.

"He's joking!" Melody said, laughing. "Just go already and maybe I'll buy you some meat dumpling, even if you win or lose."

His face beamed. "You got it, Melody!" And quickly walked away towards to where Ozuma was.

Kai sighed at the blonde-haired girl. "You've done it now! He's going to really believe you'll do that, you know?"

"Are you really going to buy him meat dumplings if he wins?" Ray asked.

Melody grinned. "No! But let him think that for now!" The rest of the Bladebreakers sighed deeply, wondering how Tyson was going to do in the match. "Good luck Tyson!" She shouted to him.

"Thanks Melody!" He shouted back, two thumbs up at her and faced Ozuma. "You ready?"

"I've been waiting for this moment, Tyson." Ozuma said calmly. His hands folded and looked at the dark blue-haired boy seriously. "This is going to be quick!"

Tyson smirked. "So you think! That won't happen anytime soon!" He told him and readied his beyblade. "Are you ready? 3…2…1…"

"Let it Rip!" They both shouted and at the same time, their beyblades hit the ground.

"Alright, Dragoon! Let's show him what we've got!" Tyson's beyblade began to attack Ozuma's but he dodged it quickly. "What?! How could you?"

"Knockout Rage!" Flash Leopard charged in a tremendous speed and without noticing, knocked Dragoon into an isolated building before backing away and waiting for Ozuma to command his next move. "That was harsh Ozuma!" Tyson yelled angrily.

"No!" Chief said. "Flash Leopard is knocking Dragoon really badly! His defence is going down!"

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled. "Get it together and keep your defence up!"

"ARGH! How would you know?"

"Listen to her, Tyson!" Kai shouted back.

The dark blue-haired boy turned back to his beyblade and watched it continue spinning. "Do you really think I was going to go easy on you, Tyson? The Saint Shields have a mission to collect all five sacred bit-beasts and put them back in their place. We must seal away the bit-beasts power and must no get into the wrong hands." Ozuma told him. "You are not worth to have them."

"Yes we are!" Tyson said. "All of us have been taking care of our bit-beasts and working together with them. We trust each other in battle and we're not going to give them to you so easily!"

"Hm, so you say."

"If you don't believe me, watch this!" Tyson's attention turned to his beyblade. "Let's go Dragoon! Strike him now!" Dragoon grabbed Flash Leopard and dashed the leopard onto the building. As it tried to get up, the leopard found its paw jammed into the building.

Galaxy Turbo Twister!" Dragoon spawned a massive tornado and headed in Flash Leopard's direction. The leopard tried to pull its paw out but failed as it was pulled into the tornado and then let go with Ozuma's beyblade stopped spinning. "I lost?!" Ozuma said, his face expression was a blank.

Tyson walked towards Ozuma and gave him his beyblade back. "You see, me and Dragoon work hard and fight together in battle. Ozuma, each one of us are one with our bit-beasts, we look after them and they do the same for us. Don't you see?"

Ozuma lowered his head and smiled. "I guess…you can look after your bit-beasts. Alright then. We will believe you." The rest of the Saint Shields nodded. "I hope we meet again."

"That's it?!" Tyson said, watching them leave. He then remembered his team-mates. The dark blue-haired boy was about to turn around when he felt someone jump on his back that made him fall to the ground. "Alright, Tyson!" He heard Melody say.

"That was awesome!" Ray commented. The rest of the Bladebreakers followed him to where Tyson was being crushed. "Uh Melody, maybe you should get off of him now!"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Melody got up and watched Tyson groan and rub his head as he stood up.

"Wow Melody, you weigh a ton! You're like Hilary!"

"No I'm not!" Both girls said, glaring at him.

"Hey! Don't you owe me some dumplings? I'm starving!" Tyson said happily just as his belly rumbled on cue.

"Told you it was a bad idea to promise him, he will expect it." Kai told her.

She folded her arms. "After that comment, I don't think so! I think I'll buy some for Hilary and not you!" Melody told him and walked over to Hilary. "Come Hilary, let's go get some food!"

"I was joking, you guys!" The girls walked off and Tyson ran after them, still hoping Melody would buy him some. "Please, I was just lying, you don't weigh at ton!" The rest of the Bladebreakers laughed and followed behind watching Tyson trying to apologize.

And you know what? Melody bought him some anyways out of the goodness of her heart.

**A/N:** _Isn't Melody just evil? I extended this chapter to add Tyson's final battle and didn't want you to miss it because it was going to be quite short anyways. I admit that how each battle ended was quite harsh because in every battle they have, it would be all fair._

_That way, I can get along with some other chapters that don't involve the actual V-Force episodes__ which become some of the best, for example, Chapter 9. And in the next chapter, the tournament begins!_

_So, a__bout that unexpected thing that will happen, you will have to wait until a __**few more chapters**_ _and it is going to be _**BIG!**_ Find out next time what happens!_

_Please don't forget to review!_


	13. The Tournament Begins!

A/N: Yet, another chapter once again has come

**A/N:** _Yet, another chapter once again has come! Before I start, I would like to recommend _**Blind Love**___by __**XVampiric-AngelX**__**.**_

_Thanks to also One-Tailed Shukaku, Angel Sakura x and Smiffzaybest for once again reading and reviewing my previous chapter. I know there are about 14 people who have been alerted of my stories updates so please review too like these three wonderful people!_

_By the way, this chapter has been released today, on my __**birthday**__! Dances around happily and when Berryz Koubou's new song, Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance is released!_

_Well, I kind of told you a little about what was going on: another tournament, that's what! Not only do the Bladebreakers have to concentrate on the harder battles, but their relationship! __**YEAH! **__Their friendship is at sake, well some of theirs are! _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13: The Tournament Begins!**

"Drazine, finish him off!" Melody yelled.

"Driger, let's do this quickly!"

Both beyblades hit at the same time not giving each other a chance to win. They began circling each other once more before clashing together and then returning into their owner's hands.

"That was great!" Ray told her. "Want to take a break?"

Melody beamed. "Yeah!" Both Bladebreakers sat on the grass by the river bank and relaxed for a while. A week had gone by since the Saint Shields had each been defeated by the Bladebreakers and stopped trying to steal their beyblades. They now trusted them to take care of their beyblades from now on.

But now, they were practising for the second beyblade tournament soon to come. The tournament prelimaries would start in a few hours so Ray and Melody made sure they were up early to practise on Kai's orders. "I can't believe it's already here, Ray!" Melody said to him. "I've been waiting for this for so long!"

The Neko-Jin smiled at her. "You're really eager to participate, aren't you?"

Their Russian leader had told them to go ahead while he started training the two, hyperactive boys – Max and Tyson of course – immediately. Kenny and Hilary were probably with them for now. They were all going to meet at Tyson's house to walk to the BBA headquarters, near there was going to be the newly-built stadium.

Melody nodded and stared up at the sky. She had been waiting for this moment to show everyone what she could do, Ray could tell how exciting and serious Melody was just by looking at the blonde-haired girl. "Of course, Ray! Aren't you? We'll meet newer people to battle. What do you think the tournament is going to be like?"

Ray thought for a moment. "Probably something extravagant to get bladers and fans excited. But it's always good to see new faces in the beystadium. Of course, we're going to win again, right?"

"Of course!" She said, smiling.

"I hope you two are ready!" They heard a voice say and saw Kai standing behind them. "Because I won't be pleased when you're beyblading and you lose on the first match!"

"Hey there, captain!" She said cheerfully, standing up and waving at him. "You don't need to worry about us. We're more than ready."

Ray stood up and yawned. "How are Max and Tyson doing?" He asked.

"I've let them finish off but knowing Tyson, he's probably convinced Max to stop and eat. Hilary and Kenny are already there so I came to get you two. Let's get going already!"

The three walked back in silence, Melody stood on Kai's right and Ray on his left. Lately, it was getting harder for Kai to be around her, his feelings for Melody were getting stronger every day for the blonde-haired girl but he didn't want to admit it or show it. Every time he thought about her, his pulse would race. Every time she stared at him in the eyes, his stomach would twist.

"Kai, you feeling okay?" Her smile had disappeared when she saw his expression change, his face looked paler. Even now, he was nervous. He felt his heart beating hard in his chest.

He nodded at her. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Ray asked in concern. "Your not sick or anything?"

Kai shook his head and blushed. "No." The Russian teenager ended the conversation and continued walking in silence until he spotted Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary at the front of Tyson's house, he had to be careful how he acted around Melody now. Some days, he felt like he was going to explode.

"Hey!" Max said, spotting the three walking towards them. "You guys ready already?"

Melody answered for them all. "Yeah!" She noticed Tyson was lying on the ground as if it was his bed. "Are you ok, Tyson?"

"He's fine." Kenny replied. "But you know him. Tyson's not the type to wake up until either breakfast, lunch or dinner is ready. Or if he can smell food."

"Why are we going so early or even getting up right now and training?" Tyson moaned. "We still have an hour and a half!"

"So we can be early." Kai told him. "Don't you want to see what the stadium looks like before we get to beybattle?"

"Yeah." Melody agreed. "Kai's right, Tyson. Otherwise, when we get there late, we won't get to look around much."

Tyson shrugged. "I guess so!"

"Well, let's go already." Hilary said. "I don't want to stand here all day like a lemon."

"You are a lemon, remember?" Tyson said. The brunette sent a death glare over to the dark blue-haired boy.

"What did you say?! You want to say that while standing up!"

"I didn't say anything, now let's go!" He lied and got up to walk towards the stadium.

**--A Few Minutes Later--**

They froze. The stadium before them was nothing like they had ever seen before. It was bigger than the previous one from the last tournament and a wide screen at the top reading the words; _Welcome to the BBA Tournament! _A picture of the Bladebreakers all together was shown as the background of the words, screams from fans roared throughout the area as they caught sight of it.

But there was another reason why they had stopped walking and that was because, when they looked at the crowd of people before them it was just a couple of people but, more like thousands that were around the place. "Wow!" Ray said in surprise. "There are more people here than there were last year." The rest of the team nodded and carefully looked at their surroundings.

The crowd was full of shouting from boys and little children, screaming fan girls had turned up to view the sights of the new stadium and the action. To Kai's disappointment, the first thing he saw was the amount of banners that were being held by fan girls – possibly one's who had already made a fan club for him and he had a feeling they were those type of girls. Some of them read; _we love you, Kai!_ Or _I'm cheering for my favourite Bladebreaker, Kai! _

In a way, it kind of made Melody angry in a way. The hazel-eyed girl just wanted to tear down every single one of them and tell them to back away but she knew if she had done that, it would be obvious to not only the Bladebreakers and the people around them, but the world about their relationship and it would be recorded on TV too.

"Come on, guys! What are we waiting for?" Tyson said excitedly. "We are participating after all, let's go in already!" He looked at Kai. "Hey Kai, you're our leader, come on already and lead us inside!"

"Hn." Kai grumbled from under his breath and began to walk forward, Melody stood beside him.

"Hey, look! It's the Bladebreakers!" One person said and everyone looked their way but parted their way for them to pass.

"It's Kai! Isn't he just the hottest?" A girl's voice called from the disrupted audience. The Russian leader narrowed his eyes at the fan girls and once he caught eye contact with one of them, they squealed happily at the sight of Kai. "He looked, did you see? Did you see?"

"You must love the attention, huh Kai?" Melody asked not noticing that Kai could see she was somewhat disturbed.

"No, it's annoying. They're just fan girls nothing special. Just look their way and they will go wild, they're not important to me. But it seems you hate it. Unless…you're jealous?" He said with a smirk on his face.

She averted eye contact with him and didn't say anything. "No way! I've never been jealous in my life."

"Oh yeah! Don't forget to take a picture of this side of me!" Kai and Melody turned around and sighed at the familiar voice. Once Tyson had noticed the camera, he would be there for hours. The dark blue-haired boy smiled cheekily and stuck up his two fingers in a peace fashion. "Keep snapping, I don't mind!"

Doing them all a favour, Kai grabbed Tyson and pulled him inside the stadium.

"That's enough camera time for you!"

"Aw, Kai! You're such a bore!"

"But you were spending too much time. Anyways, let's get check this place out."

Inside the hallway was a small gift shop and there were too ways of getting in; from the left and the right. In the middle was a window and seemed to view something that was getting people's attention but they had already walked away. "Where should we go first?"

"I don't mind." Melody replied and walked over to the window. "Hey guys, come check this out!" The Bladebreakers raced to the window and gasped in surprise. From their view, they could see part of the stadium and it looked amazing! The theme colour was of yellow and blue, a big screen was placed in between the wall so bladers could see who were beyblading and the results so far. In the middle was a dish and Melody knew this year, she was going to be there and beyblading no matter what.

Tyson felt a tap at the back of him and noticed a boy about his age with long green hair smiling at the dark blue-haired Bladebreaker**. **"Hey Tyson! Did you see my match?"

"I'm sorry, Zeo. We kind of missed it."

Zeo frowned but then it quickly turned to a smile. "That's ok. But I won anyways, it was great."

"Congratulations then, Zeo!" Max commented.

Zeo was the boy that they had met a few days ago and befriended him, not only that but he was a big fan of Tyson's and of course, his idol was happy for that. He was entering the tournament too and practised often with the Bladebreakers.

**--Flashback: Four Days Ago--**

_They had just finished their usual training practice and were making their way to the pizza parlour. Of course, Tyson was the one walking in front, hungry. His mind was constantly on the pizza; what toppings to put on it and how it was going to taste. _

_Tyson's thoughts were keeping him unaware of what was going on around and he bumped into someone. "I told him to watch out!" Hilary said as they all walked over to the two fallen people. _

"_I think he was thinking of food again, Hilary." Melody told her and then looked at the boy who had knocked into Tyson. He had long, green hair that was tied into a messy ponytail. "Are you okay there?" _

"_Yeah, I'm ok." He rubbed his head and then looked at the Bladebreakers. The green-haired boy gasped excitedly. "Y-You're the Bladebreakers, right?" Both him and Tyson getting up at the same time. "And you're Tyson, right? It's such an honour to meet you!" _

_As usual, the dark blue-haired smiled happily at his fan. "Yeah, that's me. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Zeo; it's nice to meet you."_

**--End of Flashback--**

From then on, he become friends with the Bladebreakers and would train with them at times. "Thanks." He replied. "That's ok, although I wanted to ask you something. I know you have the tournament to worry about but you see, I was wondering, could you teach me some of your beyblading moves sometime today or tomorrow?"

Tyson felt somewhat honoured. If there was anyone who had asked the Bladebreaker for that, it was mostly Kai and he let Wyatt down.

**--Flashback: Two Weeks Ago--**

"_What is it?" Kai asked, folding his arms. The brown-haired boy approached Kai and stood behind him. "Well…I was wondering if you could train me. I mean I know last time, I stole your Dranzer but I would practise hard if you helped me and maybe—"_

_He stole Dranzer from him! She thought in surprise._

_Kai glared at him. "No." He said coldly. The boy's happy expression quickly faded. "W-what? Come on please. I can do it!"_

"_You heard me. No! Go home." The boy frowned at him but then looked at him angrily. _

"_Why? Why not?" He walked over to Kai and grabbed his shirt with one hand and clenched his fist with the other. Melody gasped but Ray stopped her from walking over there. But only a few seconds later did the boy let go. "Fine then don't, I'll fight you one day and win!_

"_You'll never defeat me Wyatt!"_

"_See you around!" He said coldly._

**--End of Flashback--**

And he didn't what the same thing to happen to him. "Sure! Why not?"

"Really, thanks so much!" Zeo replied happily.

**--Flashback: The Hospital--**

"_We're losing him." The doctor cried, Kai gasped in shock. He watched from the doors as they tried to revive him. He shook in fear but stood where he was. His mouth opened wide as the doctors used medical appliances to start Wyatt's heart but no matter what, they wouldn't get a heartbeat; Kai felt it was his entire fault._

"_Time of death…"_

"_No!" Kai shouted and ran out of the hospital. He couldn't bear to be in there another second._

**--End of Flashback--**

After their saying their goodbyes to him, the Bladebreakers headed towards their waiting room for an announcement. "So, how did you win last time? I mean, I hope Tyson didn't screw it up for you guys." Hilary asked curiously and trying to find a way to upset Tyson.

"Of course not Hilary, otherwise we wouldn't have won." Tyson replied, sending a glare at her. "I was acting maturely and won no problem. I wasn't acting like some stupid child!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're a child anyways!" Hilary said and then walked into the bathroom.

"You know? I think you like Hilary, Tyson." Melody teased, nudging the dark blue-haired boy. "Just admit it already!"

"Who would like that, witch?" Tyson grunted. "I could ask you the same question about a certain guy in our team!" Melody blinked at him in surprise. She hoped he wasn't talking about Kai and prayed he didn't know. However, the blonde-haired girl did remember a time when he had made Ray confess that he liked her, both Ray and her were embarrassed that day so they agreed not to talk about it again.

"You mean Ray?" Melody spoke surprising everyone, even Kai. "If you mean that time eight months ago then I have no idea what you mean, Tyson. You ready, Hilary?" She asked the brunette and pulled her out the door without Hilary even having the chance to reply. "We'll be back!"

The rest of the Bladebreakers turned their head towards Ray in astonishment. "Don't look at me like that! That was a long time ago and nothing is happening with us now, believe me."

"Oh really?" Tyson said, walking up to him. Kai smirked. _Well done Melody. _He thought watching Tyson continuing to pester the Neko-Jin.

"Oh wait! We still need to decide who will be the first to battle and we have always done it in a team. We need to get Melody back." Max said.

Kai sighed. "I'll go get them back." He told them and walked out the door.

**--Melody and Hilary--**

"So, where do you want to go for a while, Melody?" Hilary asked as they neared the hallway.

"Nowhere to far; I still have to get back, ok?"

"Hey look, it's Melody!" She turned around and was suddenly crowded by a whole group of children as young as eight. "Please sign this!"

"I wanna be a beyblader like you!"

"Can you show me show beyblading moves?"

"Uh…I…" Melody stuttered and looked at Hilary for help but the brunette was grinning at her. "It's not funny! I don't know want to do, I've never had this much attention before!"

"Please sign my notebook, Melody!" A small girl with pigtails said kindly. Kai smirked as he leaned against a lamp near the stadium and watched his girlfriend struggle to handle the attention of the children around her, Melody finally picked up the little girl's pen and wrote on her book.

"Melody!" He called grabbing everyone's attention around her. "We need to get back and decide whose beyblading first!"

She nodded in response. "Right!" Melody gave back the little girl's notebook and smiled at the children. "Sorry kids, I have to go! Cheer for me, ok?" She told them and walked towards Kai and Hilary. "Whew!"

The Russian teenager just smiled. He could understand she was never this popular before, it was probably because of that incident before. But even if her skills were limited in the previous tournament, Kai had a feeling Melody was going to show everyone how much she had improved over the last eight months and also her team-mates. "Can't handle it?"

Melody tried to act cool and shrugged. "Of course I can. I was just putting on an act."

"Right. So you say." Kai replied and he opened the door for the two girls.

"Tag Team? So then, I need a partner?" She heard Tyson question.

"Yeah! Did you not know that?"

"I didn't know that either, someone fill me in. So, this year we're going to be paired together?" Melody asked.

"That's right!" A voice said from behind her – it was Mr Dickinson. "How are the Bladebreakers?"

"Just great." Melody replied, smiling at the head of the BBA. He did after all look after the blonde-haired girl for a period of time before she found her grandmother; Mr Dickinson was the person to get into beyblading too. "Can you tell us a bit more about the tournament?"

"Certainly! This year rather than battling alone, you have partner up with someone. In order to enter the tournament, eight pairs from all over the world have to qualify and work their way up to face you and your partner for the world championship. I think it should make things pretty interesting."

"This reminds me, I think Tyson and Max should go first but then, we're going to have some problems about the second team. But so far, does having Max and Tyson first sound good?" Kenny told them as they all nodded except Melody.

"Well about this, if you have already decided on the first team, then I will give you until tomorrow to decide on the second."

"Really? Thanks Mr. D."

"No problem, kids. Have fun!" Then he left.

"Would the Bladebreakers please may their way to the platform?" The announcer on the speakerphone called.

"That's us, guys, let's go." Kenny told them. On the way there, all Melody could think about is why the first team was decided already, it was kind of unfair but she hoped she was in the second group.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU READY TO BEYBLADE?" D.J. Jazzman shouted. A roar of cheers filled the room. "Today, we have a few beybladers that you may remember from last year's tournament and becoming the World Championships, yes it's them! The Bladebreakers are here, going first are Tyson and Max!"

The platform arose revealing the Bladebreakers and the crowd went crazy.

"Calm down! Calm down! The fight hasn't even begun yet." He pointed to his left side. "On the left hand are their opponents, Seo and Junsu from Korea. Whoever wins this preliminary round goes straight onto the finals!"

Tyson took to the platform and so did his opponent, Narushi while all the other Bladebreakers expect Max left and walked over to the stadium. "3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

Releasing their beyblades, Tyson's was being chased by Narushi's beyblade. He smirked at him. "Ha! I'm behind you, what are you going to do about it?"

_This is going to be easy. _"Just because you're behind me doesn't mean you're going to win!" Tyson's beyblade sped up its pace and then rotated its movement behind his opponent's. "Dragoon, Tornado Twister!" The dragon bit-beast emerged from the beyblade which made the fans cheer even more at the action.

Dragoon spawned a tornado but not as big as his battle with Ozuma as it began heading into Narushi's direction and knocking it out the beystadium. "And he's out!" D.J. Jazzman announced along with a roar of cheers. "The first victory by the Bladebreakers!"

"That was awesome, Tyson!" Max said.

"Thanks Max. Good luck to you."

**--Later On--**

"Another victory for the Bladebreakers!" Max cheered as they walked towards Tyson's house to celebrate their first win. It was another easy win for the blonde-haired boy that words could not even describe how quick it had been. "That was more like training for me!"

"Tomorrow, we'll be facing an unknown team. One is called Sanchez and the other is called Marco. They are a duo beyblading team from Central America. But their levels are inexperienced.

"So basically, we're facing amateurs again!" Tyson said. "This will be easy!"

"We can't underestimate our foes Tyson." Ray told him. "They might look weak but they could be strong. You should know that."

"So, who is going first?" Hilary asked.

"We still have to decide on the second tag team." Kenny replied and thought hard. "Luckily, Mr Dickinson is giving us until tomorrow to figure out who will be fighting next. How about Ray and Kai? The two of your skills would fit perfectly."

"Oh! And what about me, Chief?" Melody spoke, feeling angry that he had left her out and not thought if she wanted to battle herself. "You were planning on leaving me out for the whole tournament again, weren't you?

"N-no." He stuttered. "That's not it, Melody! I was getting to you but I was just thinking of each person's strategies and if they would fit together."

"No!" She was shouting now and everyone, even Kai watched her in silence, never had they seen their team-mate this angry before. "I know you weren't thinking that, Kenny because you said that the last time and if you think, I'm not going to do what I did before for Tyson and I know you won't give me another chance to prove my skills." Melody paused, taking a big breath. Tears were running down her cheeks now. "There's no point in me being in the team anymore. I quit!"

After those words, she ran away ignoring the voices of her friends calling her back. They knew she was right and even though Melody didn't know why they weren't going to let her beyblade, she didn't want to listen to them right now.

Visiting hours were over at the hospital so she walked home alone instead. Again, Melody got lost but she couldn't care less, she thought her friends had changed in the past months and would give Melody the chance to beyblade now – obviously they didn't think so.

"_**No. You can't and won't, your staying on the bench ok? **_Those words Kai said harshly to her. Why did she listen to him that day? What happened to her team lately? Did something happen when they all met at Tyson's house for the first time in eight months without her?

"Are you lost again?" A deep but familiar voice asked her. She stopped walking and didn't turn around. The blonde-haired girl had her arms folded and wasn't in the mood, she wasn't wiped away any visible tears and answered the person behind her. "No, I know how to get home, Kai. I don't need your help."

"Kai? Melody, turn around." She did so and turned around. Instead of the boy she thought would have gone after her, Melody found it was Ray. He smiled at her and walked a little closer to her. "You want to tell me what's wrong? In return, I can take you to your house."

She raised her eyebrow at her Neko-Jin friend. "You don't even know where it is, do you?"

Ray smiled. "No, but you'll enjoy the company, right?"

This time, Melody smiled back. Talking with Ray every now and again was good, and to tell the truth, right now she would rather talk to him than Kai. She explained to him how she felt and why she wasn't allowed to beyblade, Melody poured her feelings towards it all was starting to think why Kai wasn't here and why he wasn't the one talking to her about this. _Some boyfriend he's being. _

What they didn't know is that Kai was watching them for a while as they left; he sat on the rooftop of a house and noticed something. Over the past week, Ray had closer to her than he was. The Russian teenager felt envious that his Chinese friend could talk easily to Melody than himself. Eventually, he turned around to go back to Tyson's house; Kai did trust Ray but also suspected him of something about the Neko-Jin that he was going to affect Melody.

"Melody," Ray spoke, "If you left now, then your skills as a beyblader would go unnoticed. Kenny didn't mean to make you feel angry; he wants what's best for the team and was suggesting something. But if it's bothering you so much, you should come tomorrow and tell them what you told me." 

"I don't know, Ray. I was so rude to Kenny that I don't know if he would accept my apology so easily. I know I'm not the kind of person to be as angry as that but it's been in me since the previous tournament and I had the feeling something like this was going to happen again." She looked forward and noticed a familiar house. "Oh! There's my house."

He smiled at her. "Well at least we found it. Melody, we all understand and you know that. Please come to Tyson's house tomorrow. The Bladebreakers wouldn't be the Bladebreakers without you."

Melody nodded. "Ok, I'll see." They stared at each other for a while until Melody hugged him, surprising Ray so much, he blushed. He hugged her back anyways before she let go. "Thanks for listening to my problem. I'll see you later." She told him and entered her house.

"No problem!" He whispered and walked away. That was the girl…the one he had a crush on so long because she was so kind and sweet to him, the one who had turned him down so gently in the past but was still friends with. Kai had told him that they were simply friends; Ray had a chance of asking her. Everyone thought Mariah and him were going to be together but his crush on Melody was stronger, he wondered if Melody knew…that he still liked her.

**A/N:** _The plan to have Melody say she was going to quit was a last moment thought but Ray, oh you will just have to find out more in the next chapter. One thing I thought was weird was that Dranzer has always been a female but I always thought she was a male so I decided to make Drazine a female as well. _

_So, what do you think about the story's progress so far? Do you like it or dislike it? Please review and tell me what you think._


	14. A Sense of Direction and Affection

A/N:

**A/N:** _Hey everybody! Its summer holidays! This means while nearly everybody is going on holiday or relaxing, I'm doing GCSE revision. ¬¬ _

_So, at times I'm going to be sneaking a chapter especially this one. It may be harder because I have to revise._

_But anyways, I wrote this one as quick as possible for you readers and don't worry, there should be perfect grammar and spell checked. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14: A Sense of Direction…and Affection**

Melody splashed water from the basin on her face. The image of herself in front of the mirror showed an undecided girl making a choice she had to make. Not only that, but the blonde-haired girl was still weary from sleep as all she could think about was what to do today. _I wonder if I should have really quit. But then again, they were probably planning on repeating the same things that were going to happen in the last tournament. _

She could always leave. If Melody wanted, she could just forget about beyblading altogether and take of her grandmother. Then the blonde-haired girl wouldn't have to think about what to do at her battles and how nervous she would get.

But then again, Melody would miss it all; the beybattles, the action and her friends. She couldn't just throw it all away, all the training she had done just to get here would be for nothing.

Most importantly, she wanted her bit-beasts opinion on things; _should __I go to Tyson's house like Ray said? _She thought to herself. _Drazine, what do you think I should do?_

_**It is your decision. I will be with you no matter what.**_

Melody sighed at her bit-beasts answer. _I know you will, but do you want to battle in the tournament or should we wait until next year for another chance?_

There was a long pause before Drazine replied. _**A year is a long time to wait for another chance and I would rather like to participate now, this could be our last time, you never know.**_

Drazine was right and Melody felt determined now than ever. She nodded and began to leave her house. _Thank you, Drazine. I know now what to do._

**--Back at Tyson's House--**

"Do you think Melody is going to come back, Ray?" Tyson asked in concern thinking over the events yesterday. None of them except Ray had bothered to go after her but now, they began to think she really wasn't going to come back. "I can't imagine the team without her."

Ray had asked them to wait for her in case she would actually come after telling them what happened. So far, they had been waiting a while.

"Let's just wait a little more and see if she will come. I'm sure Melody is making her way here now." He assured his Japanese friend. Even Tyson wasn't eating as much as he always did without Melody around. He had never seen her like that and it made him worry.

"Is that how she felt this whole time?" Max asked. "How come none of us noticed she felt out?"

_I did, _Kai thought as he leaned against the wall and listened to his team-mates talk. Just then, a familiar person walked towards Tyson's house. Everyone fell silent as Melody walked towards them. "Guys, I want to apologize for yesterday. I don't want to quit the team but I also want to explain why I was so angry yesterday."

"Sure, go ahead." Tyson said, smiling at her.

"Throughout the previous tournament, I haven't really had a chance to battle as best as I can. I only got to do two battles and not only that, but I feel like I don't get my say in things. I know now that's partly my fault because I never really spoke out and told you how I felt until now. I only hope you can understand what I am feeling now and you give me a chance this tournament to fight too."

"I'm sorry too, Melody." Kenny said, he lowered his gaze to the ground and scratched the back of his head, he really badly for what he did. "I should have included you and let you have your say in what you wanted to do."

Melody smiled, she could see he really wanted to be forgiven. She never imagined their beyblade expert was like this. "That's okay. You're forgiven."

"So then, you're back on the team, right?" Tyson asked.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I was stupid to say I was leaving, I don't think I would want to leave the Bladebreakers anytime soon."

"Great! That reminds me Melody, I need your say on the second team." Kenny spoke, "We've all agreed on something and what to know what you think."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"We wanted to change it around so it would be you and Tyson in one group and Ray and Max in the other." Kai told her.

_Me and Tyson? What about…Kai? _She looked at him for a while wondering if he was really ok with this, it surprised her because she thought he really wanted to battle. But she only smiled at them. "Thank you, guys. You won't be disappointed."

They all smiled at her, glad to have their Melody back and decided to make their way to the stadium. She was excited but then again, nervous at the same time as always. She stood beside Kai at the back so they were able to talk privately. "Are you ok with this? You won't get to fight, you know?" Melody asked.

Kai nodded. "Doesn't bother me. No-one would budge so I spoke up plus…" He turned to face her, a small smile on his face. "…all those annoying fan-girls will stop screaming and cheering for me, right?"

Melody turned her head away from him and folded her arms. "As if those girls bother me. You're only doing it on purpose."

He grabbed her chin to kiss her on the lips. He broke away from her and smiled, walking behind the others like nothing happened.

"Hey!" Melody whispered. "What was that for?"

"Because I know you won't have trouble facing against the competition this year." A blush appeared on Melody's face and she just smiled without a word throughout the walk to the beach.

"Hey! Bladebreakers!" They turned their heads around and saw two familiar figures that used to be in the Psykicks; Salima and Kane. Salima looked at Ray and smiled at the Neko-Jin. Melody noticed when he smiled back and it made her think.

"Kane! Salima!" Tyson said happily as the two walked up to the Bladebreakers. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're entering the tournament too!" Salima told them.

"Cool. But what about Jim and Gouki? Are they not here with you guys?" Melody asked.

"Oh those two have decided to go all over the world to teach kids beyblading. Last we heard, they were in Timbuktu." Kane said.

"Hey Melody! Hilary! Give me your numbers so we can keep in touch, I really do like that idea of a girl beyblading group that you were thinking of." Salima said taking out her phone.

"You're not seriously thinking about that plan still, Melody?" Kai mumbled, knowing how well she was determined to do this ever since she was talking to Hilary about it the other day.

"Of course! Let's meet up some time and talk, ok? I'll see you later!" Kane and Salima nodded and waved goodbye to them and walked away.

"Shall we go train now? Hey Tyson isn't Zeo doing it with us today?" Ray asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. He said he would meet us by the river bank. If he's running late, Zeo told me to start without him."

"Ok then, let's go!"

Training started off. Melody figured that the more they progressed through the rounds, the harder Kai and Kenny would push them, her theory was right. First off, they had run from the beach to the river bank where their real training was beginning. Tyson being the slowest dragged behind and Melody just before him, it was unusual because she was always first or second. Then they did half an hour practice on working on their launches.

However despite Kai's words earlier, Melody did worry a little bit and what was worse, training was starting to get tiring. She was starting to lose focus on the simplest things like who they would be facing next. Kenny told them he was going to push them more than they had ever been. They had no idea what could happen and had to be prepared for a tough challenge.

They took a break afterwards and were exhausted. For a while they laid on the grass for a while as Kenny looked at their beyblades' progress.

"Hey Melody, can I ask you something?" Hilary asked her.

"Sure, what is it?" Melody sat up to listen to her friend.

"I wanted to ask you…if you could teach me how to beyblade during the summer?"

Melody's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious? What bought this up? Is it Tyson? Trying to impress him, are you?"

Hilary blushed and she shook her head quickly. "N-No! Of course not! Why do you always say that for? I just want to see what it is like to be a beyblader and enter tournaments like you guys! It's looks fun too!"

"So, what bought this up then?" Melody asked curiously.

"I want to be an actual beyblader in the team and also…Tyson and I had this argument the other day when we went to go get lunch that made me kind of upset but also think a lot."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day. Tyson said you went back to your house. What happened?" Hilary sighed and looked away. She didn't want to explain it but because she knew Melody was a good friend, she could trust her.

**--Flashback: Two Days Ago--**

_Hilary and Tyson were on their way to go get some lunch for the team and it was getting boring for them to be walking and not say a word to each other so Hilary thought she would say something. "Hey Tyson?"_

"_Yeah?" He said annoyed. Tyson was having the best daydream until Hilary messed it up._

"_What would you say if I told you I wanted to be an actual 'Bladebreaker'?"_

_He raised his eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" _

"_You know how I thought beyblading was for losers and it was boring?" Tyson nodded knowing full well she thought of this. "Well I'm actually kind of liking the sport and I was hoping…if maybe you could train me and help me become a beyblader so I can feel really like a part of the team."_

_For a second, Tyson looked at her and then began to burst out laughing. Hilary stopped walking and stared at him. How could he laugh at her when she was being serious? _

"_That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! You – being in the team as an actual Bladebreaker, I think Melody is all we need." Tyson said, still laughing at her idea._

_Hilary frowned. "I'm serious, Tyson. If you won't train me, then I'll find someone else to train me. Someone other than the lazy and always-eating champion. I still think you ate your way to the top and they gave you the title!"_

_The dark blue-haired boy looked at her in disgust. "Oh like you would know anything about beyblading and by the way, eating and beyblading wouldn't come in the same competition. I would know about that."_

"_Of course you would. That's all you think about all day." Hilary fought back. "Though I think eating is what you are __**really **__good at."_

_Tyson growled. "I doubt someone would want to train a self-absorbed and weird person like you. Who would train you anyways?"_

_Hilary thought for a moment and then looked back at Tyson. "I'll get anyone who wants to train me, anyone is better than you!" She pointed at him. "And when I do, I'll beat you in a match and you're going to have to say I'm good and I should be in the Bladebreakers."_

"_For the last time, you could never be a Bladebreaker, let alone a good one like Melody! You haven't got the skills or the looks!" Tyson shouted but it was too late. Hilary looked at him in shock and then ran away. _

"_Hilary, wait! I didn't mean…oh man!" How could he have known said that to her? He called out for her one last time and watched her until she disappeared out of sight. _

**--End of Flashback--**

"I see." Melody said, understanding the situation. She looked back at Hilary whose eyes were on the river in front of them, she was sad, Melody could tell. "Alright, I'll help you do it. But it's got to be after the tournament, ok?"

"Really?" Hilary said watching Melody nod, her eyes brightened up. "Thanks so much!"

A gasp from Max made everyone look at him and where he was pointing too. "It's Zeo!" Max called, looking at the bridge.

"Yeah, your right!" Ray waved at the green-haired boy.

"Hey Zeo, down here!" The green-haired boy suddenly began to run away. "Come back here! Wait up!" Tyson ran after him with the other Bladebreakers behind.

Zeo turned around them and stopped. "No, don't!" Zeo shouted.

"What's wrong, bud?" Tyson asked, taken aback by his yell.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" Zeo told them. "Everyone, just leave me alone, just leave me alone! From now on, we're enemies you got that!" He pointed at the Bladebreakers. "Forget that you even met me!"

_What's gotten into him? _Melody thought. Watching him closely, he seemed to be angry but something wasn't right. The other day he was nice and happy to see them, what could have happened to make him get so angry at them for?

"You're not making any sense! Why should we forget something like that?"

"Just because and the next time we meet, we'll be in battle Tyson."

"Hey, you just can't run away, Zeo! Stop!" He stops for a moment and turns back to Tyson. "What's…What's going on Zeo? Don't leave us hanging."

Without replying, Zeo ran off leaving them clueless. "No! Wait! "

"Let him go. He needs space." Kai spoke.

"Excuse me."

"He's made his choice and unfortunately, we're not part of it so just let him go, Tyson." The Russian leader told him. "Maybe one day he'll tell us the reason."

"But why? What happened?"

**--Tyson's House--**

Between what happened at the bridge a few hours ago and now, nothing much had changed. They left the river bank back to Tyson's house and tried changing the subject to something other than Zeo, although they still had their thoughts on what he was talking about.

For once, Tyson was at the back and quiet, still thinking to what Zeo had said and no matter how much everyone tried to cheer him up, he said he wanted to be left alone. Even Hilary didn't bother him.

Melody stayed at Tyson's house for the night. She stepped outside and was greeted by the moon above her. Its bright glow made Melody smile. The blonde-haired girl noticed someone sitting on the wall – Kai. _Maybe I could go talk to him for a while. _She thought.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Ray said, surprising Melody and walking up to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, it is. What are you doing out here?"

"Ah, I wanted to watch TV but Tyson and Max area arguing about what to watch so I stepped out here. Seems like Tyson is back to his old self."

"I see." She replied.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk for a little while? I have something I want to tell you." Ray suggested.

Melody nodded. "Sure." They began walking out of Tyson's house and Melody forgot that Kai was there and watched as the two left. _Where are those two going? _Kai thought as he got off the wall and began following them quietly.

"So uh, what did you want to talk about? And why are we going up here for?" She asked. "Ray?"

"Wait. I'll tell you in a moment." They continued to walk in silence to whether Ray was taking them. Melody was curious because no matter how much she looked up at him, he didn't seem to look down at her and say anything, what was going on?

Ray knew Melody was watching him but he kept his eyes forward. He had to tell her his feelings that he had kept so secret ever since Tyson told Melody himself. More than ever, he wanted her to accept them and go out with him and as they walked up the stairs towards the area they had encountered Wyatt in.

"Melody?" Ray said with his hands over the railings and his eyes concentrated forward.

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"Well, remember that time when I told you I had a crush on you?"

"Oh yeah! I remember!" She said, clasping her hands together. "Tyson was determined to get you to talk and was trying to make me say 'yes'. It was funny though, why do you ask?"

Ray looked at her for a moment and then turned away. "Well, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?" He remained quiet and stared out to the sea. Ray felt like he was going to burn up even though Melody could see. "Uh Ray?" She placed her hand on his head and his cheeks went into a deep shade of red and he quickly turned away, biting his lip. "Are you hot or something because you're…"

But before she could reply, Ray pushed his lips onto hers. She didn't know what to say, to think. Even worse…

Kai had seen them kiss and was now on his way back to Tyson's house hastily. He didn't want to stay there, normally Kai would have walked up to them but today, he was so hurt and angry.

He stopped abruptly and then turned back. Kai was going to show Ray to never mess with him like that. Melody too, she should have stopped but it wasn't her fault. But he changed his mind.

Kai went back in the direction of Tyson's house; he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Questions began to form in his mind; even though this was one kiss that he saw, had this been going on for long? His good friend and his girlfriend. His friend and his girlfriend. Why? Why did this happen to him for?

A little peace and quiet was all he needed to think and reflect back what just happened. All Kai needed was a little time to calm down and not jump to any conclusions but how could he not when he had his feeling of ripping his heart out. Dranzer tried to talk to him but the Russian teenager would not listen. On arriving to Tyson's house, he was wrong about his peace and quiet and saw Tyson and Max fighting over the remote. Hilary rushed up to him, seeming to what him for something.

"Kai! Finally a responsible person! Can you please tell Max and Tyson to stop fighting?"

"He won't let me have the remote control." Max told him.

"I told you already, Max! It's my house and my turn!" Tyson argued.

"Does it matter? Max just wants to watch one show, Tyson! You can watch whatever you want when we're not here!" Hilary then turned to Kai waiting for his response. "Kai, what's wrong with you?"

His head was down at the ground, he seemed to be breathing heavily and his hands were clenched tightly.

"But you're always here to boss me about when I live here! It's not fair!" Tyson yelled.

"Both of you just shut up." Kai ordered angrily as he slammed his fist on the wall, it was so hard that it left a dent on the wall. Tyson, Hilary, Max and Kenny all looked at their leader confusedly, blinking in almost disbelief at Kai's sound of authority.

In the midst of silence, he ran out of the house while his team-mates stood in surprise. "What was that all about?" Tyson asked but no-one answered.

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the beybattles being short, I'm not very good writing them but I can tell you the last battles will always be the most described and detailed!_

_Kai is seriously angry now! But you're all just going to have to find out what happens in the next chapter. It's going to be hard writing the next two chapters but anyways. There's still another surprise in store for Melody. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	15. Different Shades of a Personality

A/N:

**A/N:** _**Readers of Secret Desires - I need your vote!**__ Secret Desires is going to have a sequel but I don't know whether to carry it on here or make a new story. Also if you should decide to let it be on a new story, what should the title be? Because I am running out of ideas here._

_I have been thinking about the next season (which is G-Rev) and is quickly approaching. I have vague ideas on what will happen in the sequel but the title is the only problem but like I said, only the title remains ( though I was thinking of calling it __**The One I Desire **__in Japanese as __**Watashi wa yokubou hito**__ but I don't know.)_

_**You can see the poll on my profile page so please do it before Chapter 20.**_

_I've also added TyHil to the summary because I guess there is a few of that._

_Thanks to __**XVampiric-AngelX**__**, **__**Smiffyizdabest**__**, **__**Angel Sakura x**__**, **__**One tailed Shukaku**__**, AnimeCrazy88 **__and __**Sugar911**__** (two new readers) **__for reading my last chapter. Also thanks to __**kavbj**__ and __**Tala Is Shining**__ for reading the first chapters of Secret Desires. I now have over 60 reviews, over 1,000 hits on the first chapter and over 3,000 hits altogether. Thank you all! _

**Chapter 15: Different Shades of a Personality**

On their arrival back to Tyson's house, Ray and Melody were immediately told by their team-mates what happened with Kai. "Are you serious? He really did this?" Ray asked gazing at the wall behind them.

"Yeah!" Tyson replied. "He's going to pay for it still! Grandpa's not in a good mood!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Kai that angry before." Hilary commented looking back at the wall. _He wouldn't do something like that, right? _Melody thought.

"Shouldn't we should go look for him then?" Melody spoke, ready to go.

"Not right now."

"Why not?"

"We have a match tomorrow, remember?" Ray told her.

Melody groaned. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

Tyson looked back at the wall and then Ray. "It's not like he's left the country or anything. I'm sure we can find him before the press conference tomorrow night, maybe he will come back even before that. You know how he likes to make his dramatic entrances."

Melody figured he might to do something like that so she just agreed with the others.

Still, as a few hours passed and the blonde-haired girl laid in the bed Tyson had prepared for her, Melody continued to think.

The thing is, would she able to tell Kai about what her and Ray did? It was so wrong what she did but she had made sure the Neko-Jin understood how she felt and turned him down tonight.

**--Flashback: A Few Hours Ago--**

_Realization hit Melody and she pulled back. It was wrong to do so; she should have stopped him sooner. "Ray…?" _

"_I like you." Ray said quickly and then gripped the railings tightly. "I have always had feelings for you, even when you turned me down the first time. I thought I could let it go but they just grew, it might have been when we were in New York and you were talking about a 'mystery guy.' I felt…well, jealous, I guess."_

'_Oh no' Melody thought. She was going to have to hurt his feelings again and turn him down again, Melody didn't want to. "Ray, I'm sorry but…" She sighed. "…you know I only think of you as a brother and the two of us being together won't work. I'm sorry."_

"_We could. At least we could give it a go." Ray insisted. "You never know."_

_Melody's eyes looked down at the ground. "What about Mariah?"_

_Ray looked at her for a brief moment and his eyes focused on the ground too. "Oh right, I forgot about that."_

"_You two are both my friends and I see you two being together more than anything." Ray hated this, it was like a repeat from the last time he told her he had liked her. "Plus, don't you see she likes you, Ray? She'd do anything and me going out with you, I'm just not interested."_

"_But…why?" Ray asked. It was what he wanted to hear most. "Is it my personality or something?"_

_Melody smiled. "Of course not, Ray. Your personality is great but like I said, I only think of you as a brother. You're someone I can easily get along with and talk to about anything really. Just like when Kai asked me out and I told him I wanted to be friends. Plus, that 'mystery guy' I told you guys about in New York…"_

"_Yes?"_

_She thought hard. Kai said not to tell anyone even Ray about their relationship even though Ray knew he had liked her for some time. "He and I…well, I made him up, he's not real." She lied. "I'm sorry I did that."_

"_So, he's not real?"_

_She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid. I only did that to make Alex and Enrique stop asking me out but I guess they kept going."_

_Ray chuckled remembering that day. "Yeah, Alex and Enrique's match ended up in a draw."_

"_It did?! What did they do after I left?"_

_The Neko-Jin smirked thinking back. "They had a race to see who could find you first and unfortunately both of them ended up attacking each other to see who was the strongest." They both laughed and then decided to walk back to Tyson's house. _

_Even though he got turned down again, Ray felt closer to Melody and decided to accept the fact that he was more of a brother to her than someone she would date._

**--End of Flashback--**

However, Melody was still curious to why Kai would do such a thing. What could make him so mad to even do this something? This morning, he seemed fine. So what could have obviously made him become so angry? She would just have to wait until tomorrow then…

**--Next Morning--**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU READY FOR MORE ACTION?" DJ Jazzman announced. The atmosphere around them had grown, there were more people now that the finals were getting closer. "Today, we've got a feisty battle ready between the Bladebreakers, who have changed their teams to Melody and Tyson!" Both came into view. "And their opponents, Marcos and Sanchez!"

"You go first, Melody!" Tyson told her, she nodded and walked up to the stand.

"3…" Melody readied her beyblade.

"2…" Marcos did the same too.

"1…" Excitement arose in Melody. She smirked already ready to battle.

"Let it Rip!" At first chance, Melody went onto attacking Marcos' beyblade. "Drazine, attack!" Her beyblade sped towards its opponents but it dodged her and began jumping around as if it was taunting Melody's. The sound of guitars playing made her look up and cover her ears as they sang along. She wasn't the only one; the Bladebreakers were doing the same.

"Argh!" Melody growled. "Stop already! You can't play or sing! Stop!"

"Melody!" Tyson called. "Concentrate, try to ignore it!"

"How can I not? It's right in front of me and its sounds horrible!"

As she complained, Drazine was being attacking without her knowing and was calling for her mistress. _I need help, Mistress._

"Melody, I got an idea! Try to avoid their singing. Maybe their playing of the guitar might be following." She looked back at Marcos' beyblade and Tyson was right, his beyblade was bouncing in time with the guitar and how it was being played. Melody focused hard; as soon as she got it, she smiled.

"Alright Drazine! Hit them now!" She told her mistress. Her beyblade sped up and attacked Marcos' knocking it off course and pushing it to the side of the beystadium until it fell off.

Melody jumped up and down in happiness. "Yeah, it worked!"

"And Melody wins the match putting the Bladebreakers through to the semi-finals!" The crowd cheered at the results of the battle.

**--At the Park--**

Melody had left the Bladebreakers to go find Kai, she seemed to be the only one really worried about him but then again, she was his girlfriend. Finally, she found Kai in the park and he looked so angry. Taking a steady, careful breath she slowly and quietly walked up to him and sat next to Kai watching him for a while.

The Russian teenager just sat back on the ground, his back against the wall as he stared below. He had his knees up to his chest and his arms held tight around them, not saying another word but feeling Melody's gaze on him. "Kai?" She said quietly, her hand placed on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." He lied, sounding like he normally did and shrugged off Melody's hand.

Melody was surprised but looked away from him. "I saw the dent you made in Tyson's house, you must be really angry. Did something happen? You know, I want to help you anyway I can. So don't hesitate to ask me, ok?"

Kai looked up at her blankly, a small amount of coldness in his eyes, even when he nodded and replied with, "Fine, I'll tell you. Don't talk to me anymore – you or Ray!"

"What are you talking about?" Melody said in confusion.

"Are you and Ray going out?"

"W-What? Why would you say that?" Melody asked in surprise.

"Just answer the question, please." Kai told him, sounding already annoyed that she wasn't answering him.

Melody stared at him in confusion, "Of course not. Ray and I are just friends, Kai. You should know that. Nothing is…"

"Then why did I see him kiss you?" Kai interrupted her coldly, his voice began to shout. So he had been here, Kai had seen them kiss. "Why didn't you say anything to him when he did so? You liked it, didn't you?"

He was right; she didn't stop the Neko-Jin. "I'm sorry, Kai. I couldn't."

"So, why didn't you stop him?" He yelled. She was lost for her words, why didn't she stop him quicker. Melody didn't feel something for her Neko-Jin friend so she had no idea.

"Melody! Kai! You're here!" _Uh-oh, _Melody thought as she heard Ray's voice and his footsteps coming closer to the both of them.

Unexpectedly, Kai grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly, pulling him forward. He slammed his clenched fist squarely across Ray's cheek.

Melody gasped in horror. "Kai! Get him off!"

"Not after what he did!" He glared at her. "Y-You! This is your entire fault, why did you kiss her?"

"W-What?" He asked in confusion, still holding his cheek and then looked at his blonde-haired friend. "Melody, did you…?"

"I was there." Kai said quickly.

"Why would you care anyways, Kai?" Ray said, letting his hand drop from his cheek. "Didn't you say on the hospital that you were friends?"

Melody looked at Kai who avoided eye contact with him. "He was covering it up. We've been…" _Going out…no, we haven't had one single date because we have been so busy. _"…together since New York."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ray asked curiously but Kai stepped forward.

"She doesn't have too."

"She has a right to choose."

Kai smirked. "Melody has always been _my _girl and I suggest you stay away from her from now on."

"How about we settle this in a beybattle, huh?" Ray suggested. "If you win, I promise to leave you and Melody alone, all I will do is following instructions in training and that's it."

"And if I lose which shouldn't happen?"

"Then you have to let Melody go and leave her alone unless it's for something like training or advice."

Kai grunted. "That's pointless." He spoke and turned to leave.

"You afraid of a challenge? I knew you were soft!" Ray teased and got his attention.

"Let's do this!"

"No, Kai…" Melody said but all she got in return was a glare from Kai.

"Melody, countdown for us." Kai calmly said but she could tell he was deeply hurt and angry. She stood in between them without questioning, a few feet away from them.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Both said together but Kai was louder, pouring out his frustration into this battle.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried as the red phoenix showed her self from his beyblade. "I'm not going to let you get away with this, Ray! Show him I mean business, Dranzer!

"Driger!" The white tiger appeared out of its beyblade and quickly shielded itself from Dranzer's attack. "I told you already; I'm sorry, ok?"

_Sorry, that's all he can say. _Kai felt himself rage in anger. "Sorry? You think that will help? That's it?! Why couldn't you have just kept your lips away from her, huh?"

"My body reacted before I thought, ok?! It just happened!" Ray shouted. "What else do you want me to say, Kai?"

Kai gritted his teeth and concentrated on the battle. On the other hand, Melody didn't know what to say. It was still partly her fault and now they were arguing because of her.

She knew this battle was going to go on for a while but it wasn't like Melody could say something and they would stop. Kai was furious and Ray had been insulted by him and would not let himself lose a challenge such as this.

Kai smirked. "Dranzer, finish him off!"

"Oh no you don't, Driger!" On command, both bit-beasts charged at each other using the last of their strength. The clash of their power filled the air with dust; each Bladebreaker covered them selves from the dust and looked back once it had cleared at the surprising results.

Ray had won and it left the three in an utter silence. Kai knelt down and picked up Dranzer, why did this happen? Why did he not win?

He stood up and gave one final glare to Ray before walking away but Melody caught him in surprise and held him from behind.

"Kai…" She said quietly. "You can't do this, it was one beybattle and you're really going to what you and Ray promised!" He kept quiet and continued to listen to her words. "It was an accident you know that, right? We can still work things out!"

"I thought so too." Kai spoke, "But what I can see is that we aren't getting anywhere so we should just go our separate ways for now." He advised quietly, the expression never leaving his face as he walked away.

Ray turned his head back to Melody, tears in her eyes. "Melody…" He put his own head down, he had ruined it for them – it was his fault. Why didn't he just keep his feelings to himself instead of kissing her?

Melody began walking away in the direction of where Kai was going. "We should just forget about it, Ray. There's nothing I could do." She said quietly facing away from him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Let's just go."

**--The Press Conference--**

Melody covered up her sadness and smiled the whole time, along with Hilary. She wanted to stay as far away from Kai and Ray as possible and not talk to any of the two boys for the night.

He wished he had never kissed her, maybe then Kai and Melody would have still been together, Ray hated the fact of disrupting other's people's business or relationships. If only there was a way to get them back together, but how?

"Don't crowd everyone! Don't crowd! There's more than enough of me to go around!" Tyson was taking her away from the drama and she continued to laugh with Hilary at the dark blue-haired boy's poses at the camera.

"Tyson, are you nervous about the final round?" A reporter asked.

"No, it's going to be a piece of cake, a walk in the park, as easy as pie." Tyson laughed.

"That will be enough save your questions for the press conference." Mr Dickinson told him, escorting the Bladebreakers to the seats; reporters staged themselves in front of them ready for the press conference to start. The teams that were playing were Saint Shields who had also made it to the finals as well as Salima and Kane and also King & Queen.

"So, who are King and Queen anyways?" Melody asked.

"A group of bladers that steal parts from other people's beyblades. They don't have a good reputation though." Tyson told her.

"May I have your attention please?" The announcer spoke. "Earlier today, we've decided the pairing for the world championship quarter final rounds and here they are!"

The announcer pulled off the cloth from the board to reveal the pairings. Cameras began to snap at the chart. "The drawing was completely random. Block A's winners are already Tyson and Melody since they won against Marcos and Sanchez."

"Block B puts Mariam and Joseph against King and Queen. So whoever wins in this block faces Block A in the next round."

King grunts. "Hm, I almost feel sorry for them, their tournament round is about to come to an end!"

"Say goodbye!" Queen laughs.

"Laugh while you can, Queen! The jokes on you!" Mariam told her.

"Yeah! You won't be laughing when we're done with the two of you." Joseph said.

"Block C, Ray and Max versus Kane and Salima formerly of the Psykicks."

"Alright!" Max says. "We're facing you guys first! I am so pumped! What about you, Ray?" He doesn't reply to his friend's question until Max shakes him a little. "You ok, Ray?"

The Neko-Jin looks back at his American friend and nods. "Sure! Sorry about that!" His eyes went back onto the announcer and he listened carefully to what he was saying. Even though Ray had tried to talk to her on the way back, she refused and walked ahead. Before she made sure to stay with Hilary at all times, Melody wiped any trace of her tears from her face and made sure she wasn't showing her true feelings.

"And finally Block D we'll be Ozuma and Dunga against Zeo and Jinsei, a recently formed team!"

"Did he just say…?" Melody starts and then looks at the chairs at the far end with everyone else. But surprisingly, they were empty. – _What the…? _Melody thought. _This can't be good!_

"I'm afraid Zeo and Jinsei could not be with us today."

"Zeo? With Jinsei? But I thought he died!" Tyson

"Sorry, I'm late." Jinsei "I won't be long, just came to say that we will definitely be at the tournament and well, we're going to win anyways! Well, I'd better go back to train!" He disappeared and ignored the constant paparazzi asking him questions.

"Why?" Melody said quietly to herself. "I thought…him…"

"I'm pleased to announce the quarter finals will begin first thing in the morning. To all our competitors battling to become the next world champions, I ask that you dual with dignity and fairness in accordance with the international rules of the BBA!" Mr Dickinson spoke, taking the reporters gaze off Jinsei and back to him. "You represent the finest examples of beyblading spirit in the world today, so please do your best!"

Kai was standing in the group of reporters with Hilary and Kenny and he could see the expression of worry on Melody's face. His hands clasped and continued to look at her; this was not going to be an easy tournament, harder than the last one was. _This can't be good. That guy distracts her; I guess I'm going to have to push Melody and the others from now on._

Nevertheless, as they walked back to Tyson's house, the conversation was on Jinsei to Melody's dislike. Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Max were all in a deep talk about him and his whereabouts.

"I say, he's a ghost!" Tyson told them.

They all sighed at the dark blue-haired boy. "What kind of stupid idea is that, Tyson?"

"Oh yeah, well I don't see you thinking any ideas why he's alive."

"Wait a second." Kenny spoke and turned towards Melody, "Weren't you the last one to see him, Melody?"

"That's true; she was the last one to see me." A voice said. Behind them stood the boy they were talking about, Jinsei. He had an evil smirk on his face as he would usually do.

"What do you want?" Ray asked.

"I thought I would have a little chat, if that's ok."

"Why should we talk to you?" Tyson questions and stands in front of his team-mates.

"I didn't say all of you, did I?" He then points at the blonde-haired girl. "The only person I what to talk to is Melody."

There was a silence as everyone stared at her. "Fine." She said walking up to him before turning back to her team. "You guys don't worry; I'll meet you back at Tyson's place."

"I don't think so." Max stood in front of Melody with his arms opened but Melody lowered them.

"It's ok, I'll be fine."

"Come on, she said she's going to be ok, I promise I won't insult her." He turned to leave. "When your friends finally trust you, I'll be at the park."

_Like hell she could be left with a guy like him__**, **_Kai immediately walked over to her and placed his arm on Melody's shoulder, whispering in her ear. "That's not such a good idea and you know it."

_Why is he caring now? I thought he said we were…_She thought and stood in front of her team. "Listen, I promise you I will be fine. You need to believe I will, ok?" She told him and then left.

Kai glared as she walked away. Jinsei looked behind Melody and gave Kai an evil smirk. He was beginning to worry about her again but there was nothing he could do, as much as she had hurt him, he didn't want to see Melody end up with a jerk like him.

The first time he had met him, Kai never liked him especially when he was insulting her and asking her out. It sickened him to even remember it.

"Kai…" He felt the Neko-Jin's arm on his shoulder. "Let's go."

The Russian leader shrugged it off, not bothering to look at his friend and walked away with Ray following behind. He too, turned his head around, worrying if she was going to be ok. A lot was going to be happening from now on in their lives because of Jinsei.

"Surprised to see me?" Jinsei asked with a smirk, his hands folded as they arrived at the river side.

"I can't I wasn't." Melody said bluntly and looked away from him. "But I thought you…"

"Were dead? No, I'm still alive in the flesh, right? That's because I didn't get hit by the rock." Jinsei said emotionlessly, he was like another Kai and it wasn't surprising.

"What?"

He smirked, recalling that day after their battle at the tower.

**--**_**Flashback: A Month Ago **_**--**

_Melody stopped abruptly and turned to look back at the beydish. Her eyes widened when she saw Jinsei still looking at his beyblade. "Jinsei!" Melody yelled. His eyes shot up and searched around for the person who had called his name and then caught Melody's. _

_He stood up slowly still keeping eye-contact with him and like a flash of lighting, a boulder came crashing down on top of him – or so Melody thought. The boulder landed in front of him just inches away from flattening him but he still backed away. _

_Jinsei walked quickly to a small gap in the rock and managed to squeeze through. His first priority was getting out of this place and to where Melody was going. He had just managed to get out the back door when everything crumbled into pieces. Jinsei looked around and it didn't like what he saw._

_He spotted Melody and Kai together and Jinsei fumed. Melody should be with him not with someone like that Russian wimp. The dark-haired teenager hid before they saw him and got on the helicopter. There was no point in him trying to catch it so he waited for another one to come. Like an idiot, another didn't come that day._

_Four days went by and there was no sign of a flying device in the sky. Jinsei had grown tired in the sun and laid most of his time in the spot where Kai and Melody were talking before departing in their own helicopter. _

_Just when he was drifting off to sleep that day, a helicopter came by and picked him up. Jinsei then regained his strength and was ready for his comeback for the tournament, hoping to see Melody and Kai again…_

**--**_**End of Flashback**_**--**

"Well, I'm glad your alive then and I hope to see you at the tournament." Melody told him and walked off, but Jinsei wasn't letting her leave that quickly. He grabbed her arm, twisting her around.

"Listen carefully because I'll only say this once." When I win, you will become my girlfriend and you won't be able to go back to Kai. I'll try and bring you down as quickly as possible in the finals; I'll show the world you're a weakling and should not even be in the Bladebreakers in the first place."

Jinsei let go of Melody and looked back at her. She was scared now and he could see it in her eyes. Making her fearful of him was what he loved to do, it was going to be fun battling Melody again in the stadium – this time in front of the world.

"Don't forget this." He smirks evilly and then disappears in the other direction.

"This can't be happening." Melody whispers. _He can't be serious, _She thought running away. _I can't be his girlfriend; I have to win in this tournament._

**A/N:** _How was that for you guys? Did you enjoy it? Kai, Jinsei and Ray…wow, there sure is a lot going on isn't there? Please tell me what you thought and if it needs improving by leaving a review. Thanks for reading!_


	16. Time to Think

A/N:

**A/N:** _**Readers of Secret Desires - I need your vote! Secret Desires is going to have a sequel and I need you all to**__** check the **__**poll on my profile page to **__**vote for the new title suggestions**__** before Chapter 20 comes. You have two out of 5 choices to choose from so do it quickly!**_

_Now that's over with, I'd like to thank Angel Sakura x, Smiffyzabest, ilk wings, One-Tailed Shukaku and __XVampiric-AngelX__ for reviewing my last chapter. One last thing before you start reading, can someone tell me what a __**beta-reader**__ is? I'm a bit confused but I am interested in becoming one or having someone to do it for me. Onto reading now! _

**Chapter ****16: Time to Think**

Yui stirred in her sleep, she knew her last few months were going to be spent in a hospital with tubes inside her. There was no cure and she was going to accept her fate even if her granddaughter wanted her to stay alive for maybe just a few more years. But Yui's time had come; she could only hope Melody's life was going to be full of happiness when she departed from this world, Kai was going to help her after all.

Someone placed their hand on hers and squeezed it tightly making her eyes slowly begin to open at the contact of someone. Though Yui was getting weaker and her eyesight wasn't good, she could still see objects around her and what scared her most was the figure next to her. Yui gasped at the person's presence and then took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Melody! You scared me, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you. How are you?" She asked, though she knew her grandmother had been in a hospital for only a month and slowly, her strength was weakening, her life was probably boring in the hospital at the moment. It made Melody sad to see her only living relative in this condition. After talking with Jinsei last night, Melody went home and decided instead of going to the BBA tournament, she knew she wa missing out on Kane and Salima's beybattle against the mysterious King & Queen but Melody hadn't visited her grandmother in a while.

Yui took a deep breath before answering; a mask to help her breathe covered her mouth. "It's painful but…I'll be fine. Now, tell me the reason why you came here?" She took another breath before continuing. "Tell me, how are the Bladebreakers and Kai? You haven't been here since you first saw me in here a month ago, must have been busy."

The blonde-haired girl sighed before spilling the truth on what had happened so far since she last visited her grandma. She found it difficult to tell her about Jinsei, Ray and Kai but her grandmother only told her to continue being the supportive and good-listener she was.

"I see, so why haven't you told Kai about what this Jinsei guy has said to you? And why aren't you training more for the tournament?"

Melody sighed. "I'm doing the best I can to get towards the finals but Jinsei's words are haunting me because if he does win, he'll have me for sure. I can't tell Kai because…"

"What happened?" Yui asked in concern.

She didn't want to tell her much more. The thing was Kai had called Melody '_my girl'_ before the beybattle with Ray and then afterwards; '_**we aren't getting anywhere so we should just go our separate ways for now.'**_ If that was the case then why did they go out in the first place? "Kai and I…aren't talking. He could hardly care right now; he's too busy with training." She replied coldly.

"You should to talk to him again and start talking with Kai again. What kind of guy is he to not care what his girlfriend thinks?"

_I'm not his girlfriend anymore. _Melody forced a smile and nodded. "Your right, grandma, I should go talk to him. I will come back to see you some other time before the finals. I promise."

Yui smiled weakly at her granddaughter, glad her advice had helped her. "Good. You should do it now." Melody nodded and closed the door. Once outside, her back pressed against the wall and she took a deep breath. How was she going to deal with this problem when it was like it couldn't be fixed? She didn't expect that not one, but three guys all liking her.

Melody thought this year she would live a normal life and just get a chance to battle in this year's tournament. That was it. So much drama had happened in these last two months, where could she start?

For one, Ray was someone she never thought would like her that much. In fact, she only ever thought of him as a best friend like Tyson or Max, never as a boyfriend. The Neko-Jin always felt like a brother to Melody who was always there to give advice on whatever she needed but mostly beyblading tips. During the previous World Championships when the Bladebreakers met the White Tigers, Mariah had told her how she liked Ray and it seemed pretty clear the two were made for each other. Every time they looked at each other, they would blush and looked away, Melody found it cute and had the idea the Neko-Jin's would be together one day. But for Ray to have always liked her even before Tyson told her he did, she didn't find it right and was curious to know how long ago. However, there might be a way to turn him down easily so he wouldn't get hurt.

The next was Jinsei and he was the sole problem of it all. At first, Melody thought he was a bit like Kai but still proceeded to talk to him when Hilary pushed her. Jinsei seemed flirtatious but after really seeing who he really was decided he was a rude person whose only joy was to insult people and proving this while distracting them in a beybattle. When Melody thought he died during the battle at the tournament, she suddenly regretted leaving him in the building but would that be any difference? He seemed like the same person even after she told him about power. She wasn't regretted it no longer.

And Kai, the first one to ask her out and confess his feelings to Melody. She hated to think he was going to avoid her from now on because of the kiss; it was completely stupid if he was really planning on doing this. She never had the idea of being with the Russian teenager; he had always been so cold-hearted and stayed so far from the group that Melody always thought he was a loner. Whenever she tried talking to him in the past, he would either look away as if she didn't stay anything to her or tell her to go away. Seeing him now as her boyfriend, no! Ex-boyfriend, though she hated to say it, Kai was a different person. He listened to what she had to say, protected her from danger and made sure no-one treated her like dirt. Still, Kai and her…it was something she had never expected before. But she couldn't say it was a mistake to be with him, Melody was curious when she noticed him acting so protective of her and when she finally asked him, he told her why and now they weren't together, she felt…pretty sad.

The blonde-haired girl sat at the rock near the beach watching the sun before her. Melody had to think things through carefully; the thing was Kai was the one who encouraged their relationship, not her. She hadn't thought of the idea or even wanted to be with anyone until Kai admitted his feelings. When Melody first joined the Bladebreakers, all she wanted was to have fun, participate in battles with others and be accepted in her new beyblading team, she had no intention about love since she never really experienced it with a family before either. Since Melody was an orphan, she was passed from different families and never really settled in. Earlier when she met the Bladebreakers on the island, all she had planned on concentrating this year was the tournament and get to face off against tough opponents. Love had never crossed her mind…

_Wait! Did I just say?_ Melody then laughed to herself._ I must be losing my mind, right Drazine? _

_**Are you sure your feelings aren't getting stronger? **_She paused at Drazine's answer, had her feelings for Kai grown? _**Maybe you're not losing your mind and are really feeling something…love.**_

She found it a little hard to believe that even after their relationship just ended. _My feelings for him have grown…a little more since we broke up but… _

"Melody!" A brunette girl ran up to Melody and hugged her tightly. "You're safe, I'm glad!"

"What are you talking about, Hilary?" Then she remembered she didn't go back to Tyson's house. "Oh, I'm sorry about yesterday; I went to my house and then visited my grandmother."

"You could have called us! We were all worried that you didn't come back last night. At the stadium today, we thought Jinsei had kidnapped you so we went to go find him but he said you had left; But it was strange because Kai was so persistent in finding him and he seemed so scary like he was about to kill Jinsei."

"He…did that?" Melody asked watching Hilary nod. She couldn't believe after what happened yesterday that he was still protecting her and went after Jinsei. It made her smile a little but still made her wonder why Kai had done it.

"You didn't forget about us, Melody?" Two girls appeared behind Hilary; one was Salima with scarlet, red hair and the other was Mariam who had blue hair.

"What are you two doing here? What about your teams?"

"Hilary invited us out since Salima's battle ended; we thought we might cheer her up." Mariam explained.

"And you succeeded, I'll admit!" Salima said and smiled happily. "Good luck Melody, you're going to be facing King and Queen!"

Melody raised her eyebrow at the red-head. "Wait! You lost?!"

Salima nodded. "Yes. They were stronger than us and ruthless, you should be prepared because it will be a long battle. So, what have you been out here? Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Melody insisted.

"Come on, tell us." Hilary pleaded.

Melody hesitated and bit her lip, she wasn't ready to tell anyone about Kai and her past relationships; not even Hilary. She just didn't want to talk about the three boys who all liked her; she was just going to have to sort it out in silence without anyone knowing. Mariam looked at Melody seriously before looking at her brunette friend. "Maybe whatever problem Melody has is private and she just wants it be kept quiet, right?"

"Yes, it is." She replied. "Thank you, Mariam. Though I'm just really worried about the tournament. Will I be able to proceed to the finals and win or will I lose the battle I have with King and Queen?"

Hilary frowned. "Don't think negative, Melody. You never know how far you'll go unless you push yourself and start thinking positive."

"Hilary's right but I'm not the only one with a problem." Salima suddenly said while the three other girls looked at her. She held out her beyblade or what it once was, pieces of it held in her hand showing them her own problem. "After the battle, my beyblade broke and I need a new one...and a new bit-beast since I never had one. The chip is broken."

"I'm so sorry, Salima." Melody said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok." She said quickly. "I'll be glad if I can find one."

"Hilary, what about you? Have you got a problem like these two?"

She sighed. "Melody already knows this but my problem is Tyson; he never considers me as part of the team because I don't know how to beyblade. Not only has that, but he always seemed to want to bring me down and make me upset whenever I feel happy."

_So that's how she__ truly feels, _Melody thought. "Harsh." Mariam commented.

"I know. But that's all going to change. Right, Melody?" Hilary said with a smile and then looked at Melody who nodded back She could tell that Hilary was excited for this summer to come especially now she made a friend like Melody to help out.

"What do you mean?" Salima asked curiously.

"I'm going to train Hilary in the summer and probably a little longer than that. She wants to prove to Tyson that she can beyblade, but are you sure you're not trying to impress him?"

"No!" She snapped. "Stop going on with that!"

"Sounds fun thought!" Salima commented smiling at the two. "What about you, Mariam? Have you got a problem like us?"

She sighed and thought hard. "I don't really have one just that the Saint Shields are starting to bother me. Ozuma thinks just because I'm short-tempered at times, that I won't be fit to battle so he always sends Joseph out first."

"That's not right." Melody whispered.

"I don't think we have to deal with these situations right now, I think when the time comes, we could do this."

"What do you mean?"

"If these problems are so hard for us; we should solve them as quickly as we can." Salima told them. "Melody; your worried you won't get into the finals, right?"

Melody nodded. "Hilary; you want to be acknowledged by Tyson through beyblading."

"I didn't say 'acknowledged.' I'm not trying to get his attention!"

"Whatever." Salima rolled her eyes. "And Mariam; you want to prove to your team that you're an equally good female beyblader in your team."

"Right."

"We've all got problems involving beyblading that can be fixed. We just need to focus on them a little more and block out any other troubles to fix the current ones." They all nodded, maybe Salima was right.

"Well," Mariam spoke, standing up. "I think I'd better get back to the tournament and find my team. Are you coming, Salima?" The red-haired girl nodded and began to walk away with her.

"I think the Bladebreakers are at Tyson's house so I'm going to go there. Melody, are you coming?" Hilary asked.

Melody smiled and shook her head. "Not right now, I need to think a little more."

Her friend nodded and left, leaving Melody to focus her thoughts once more. The problems they each had could be solved if each of them would just fix them when the time came and maybe now wasn't the right time for her to decide on Kai and Jinsei. Melody stood up and walked towards Tyson's house; she decided she would tell Ray first because he would understand her feelings and hopefully stay friends with her. If that would work, then all she would need to concentrate on was the tournament, Kai and Jinsei would have to wait a little longer.

**A/N:** _It was short, yeah but that's because I was trying so much detail into it. I hope it was to your liking. The Bladebreakers will be back in Chapter 17 and I just wanted to give Melody time to think in this chapter with some of the girls throughout the V-Force Season. I'm currently writing the next chapter at this moment so it should be about sometime soon. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!_


	17. Competitive Strategies and Tactics

A/N:

**A/N:** _Hello, hello again! lately I am in a good mood though I am in my third week of my holidays but I want to start over again so I can write even more before I start my last year in school. _

_I am also going to be writing my RayxOC story; it's curre__ntly in progress for debut but when it does come out, I hope my KaixOC and other OC reviewers will read it too! Here's Chapter 17!_

**Chapter ****17: Competitive Strategies and Tactics**

The Bladebreakers were all in silence as the battle between Zeo and Jinsei against Ozuma and Dunga, they were so eager at the intense battle that they didn't move an inch even Kai. Jinsei had won the first match and made sure Dunga wasn't going to beyblade after that day. It made Kai growl in anger when he watched that battle; there was no news on Melody and he was sure Jinsei had taken her.

Even though they broke up, Kai still felt a part of him to make sure she was okay. On the TV, Zeo's beyblade suddenly began to charge up and Cerberus slammed Ozuma's bit-beast, Flash Leopard out of the beydish, doing the same damage to Dunga. The Bladebreakers gasped in horror at how powerful Zeo was. _'It's all over! Team Zeo and Jinsei have beat Ozuma and Gordo. They have two wins and will advance to the next round.' _DJ Jazzman announced.

"Did you see the power of Zeo's bit-beast? It was amazing!" Kenny commented.

"His bit-beast is so strong! What are we going to do?" Ray asked.

"About what?" A familiar voice asked and the blonde-haired girl they all expected walked into the room with Hilary beside her. Max was the first to run to her and hug Melody tightly.

"You're ok, thank goodness!"

"Yeah, I am." She managed to say. "You can get off me now!"

Max loosened his grip and pulled away. "So what happened? We all thought Jinsei had kidnapped you and was holding you for something."

She shook her head. "No and I'm sorry I didn't call you. After he talked to me, I went home instead and then this morning went to go visit my grandmother." She told them the conversation they had expect for the part where Jinsei said he was going to make her his girlfriend. It made her shiver every time Melody thought about it and decided not to bring it up.

"How is she? Your grandmother, I mean."

Melody remembered the state she was in; her grandmother only had three months to live but she continued to keep a brave face on. "There's nothing we can do but she still smiles and says she is happy." Everyone gave her a sympathy look and wondered if their friend was upset but Melody just smiled at them. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine and I have to expect it too. So, what were you guys watching?"

"Zeo and Jinsei just beat Ozuma and Dunga; they didn't give them a chance to counterattack, they were ruthless and powerful. You and Tyson are going against them in the finals, you have to be prepared. Let me see if I can modify your beyblades today." Kenny said, taking Tyson and Melody's beyblades from them.

"I think for now, we're all just going to have to relax for now until we figure out something." Ray told them, taking his book and walking outside.

"Well that's good and tomorrow's schedule says we have a day off tomorrow." Tyson said cheerfully. Hilary and Max began to talk and Tyson watched Kenny as he began taking apart their beyblades.

Melody noticed Kai She followed him, her eyes lingering at his hand. That cut when he saved her from being to death by the rocks in the tower was still there, Kai felt a presence behind him and saw Melody, he wasn't too surprised though. "Does it still hurt?"

"No. What is it?" He asked bitterly. _All I can do is give her advice. _"Do you need some help on beyblading?"

She couldn't believe he was actually going back to his cold self and actually listened to what Ray said during that beybattle. "No but…" She was about to speak when she noticed Kai began to walk away from her. "Wait!"

Melody walked after him and grabbed his arm. "Kai! Stop ignoring me I want us to stop fighting already!" She spoke, still clutching onto his back. "I still want to be with you and I am sorry for what I did!"

"It's a little too late for that now. I'm only your team leader, remember? Nothing more and you should have been back here straight after you talked with that guy."

"Yeah well, you didn't need to worry about me. I heard about this morning from Hilary." She said quietly before walking past him. Melody was right about one thing. Again, he was being over-protective of her when he shouldn't have and even lost control at the BBA Stadium.

**--Flashback: This Morning--**

"_Kai, slow down!" Hilary called as the Russian teenager raced into the buildings. _

"_Girls, look! Kai is coming our way!" A fan cried to her friends. When they approached him, Kai barged them as if they were nothing and letting his fans fall onto the crowd, the Bladebreakers ran after their leader. _

"_Hey Kai!" He heard Tyson yell. "That wasn't nice, slow down already!" _

_He didn't care if what he did was nice, all Kai cared about was finding Jinsei and out of luck, he just happened to turn the corner and come straight into Kai's view. Anger burned inside him as the Russian teenager grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the wall, not caring he was causing a scene. "Where's Melody?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Though he knew full well what the Russian teenager was talking about, he just wanted to make him even angrier and it worked. "Why are you asking me where Melody is? Did she go missing?"_

"_You know full well what I'm talking about! You've kidnapped her, didn't you?"_

"_Kai!" His team-mates had now caught up with him. "Let go of him, we can deal with this in a reasonable way." Kenny told him._

"_Maybe you should do what they say, Kai. Anger won't solve anything." Jinsei said. Kai growled and let go of Jinsei's shirt, he was going to kill him if anything happened to her. "So, why have the Bladebreakers come to find me today? Are you quitting the tournament already?"_

"_As if!" Tyson spoke, "We need to know what happened when you talked to Melody and what happened afterwards?"_

"_We talked, that's all. I told her how I survived and then I left, leaving her alone. Does that answer your question?" He looked at Kai and smirked. "Oh, don't look so down, Kai. If I had really stolen Melody, don't you think I wouldn't be talking to you idiots?"_

_Kai growled once more as Jinsei left giving the Russian teenager one last smirk, he was at the edge of punching Jinsei countless times and making sure he at least saw a tooth fly out of his mouth but then Tyson put his arm on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, don't worry! We'll find Melody! I'm sure she isn't foolish enough to get kidnapped by a guy like her. If she hasn't been taken, she knows where to find us."_

**--End of Flashback--**

Kai sighed. It was probably better that he kept quiet from now on. After all, what could hurt more than telling her the real truth about letting her go in the first place? Some of the reason was because she had kissed Ray and that he needed some time alone but there was another explanation why he did it. Kai watched her walk over to Ray and immediately felt angry and jealousy.

_Why him? Why does she always go talk to Ray?_

_**Don't be a fool. **_Dranzer told him. _**They're your friends, aren't they? They're not trying to do anything to upset you.**_

_That's what you think, Dranzer. _He said. _And I'm not acting like a fool._

_**Shouldn't you have told Miss Melody the truth by now? You've only told her half of it at the beach a month ago and I'm surprised she doesn't suspect a thing**__**!**_

_Melody's only concentrated on beyblading, she's always been. I'll tell __Melody before her battle with Zeo._

_**You have more chances to tell her before then. What about tomorrow? **_Dranzer suggested.

_I'll think about it._

"Ray, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He turned around and saw her head towards the Neko-Jin who was sitting down outside, reading a book. Kai knew he couldn't do anything about that since he lost the fight carelessly. Instead, he walked back into the dojo and watched Tyson and Hilary argue over something utterly pointless yet again.

"Sure, what is it?" Ray asked.

"I hope you know I still think of you as a brother, right?

Ray smiled. "Of course, I understand now what you meant before."

"You do?"

The Neko-Jin nodded. "Yeah. I thought about what we talked about and your right. The feelings I had for you did grow but I think it was more in a brotherly kind of way. I guess in New York, it made me jealous because you weren't telling me and I wanted to protect you from whoever it is like an older brother would do."

"Then I'm glad we understand each other, Ray." Melody said and smiled at the Neko-Jin. _One down, two to go._

**--That Afternoon--**

"We have an exciting beybattle for you to see! Bladebreakers' Melody and Tyson!" Cheers filled the air. "Against King and Queen!" The cheers faded into boo's. Melody watched as their opponents reached the platform and stood before them. The one called King had grey, spiky hair, brown eyes and dark skin. The other girl had lighter skin compared to King and her eyes were a light brown color. Queen had short black hair and a beauty spot under her left eye. So these were the part hunters she had heard of.

"This fight isn't just for us, Melody." Tyson told her. "It's for those guys too. Everyone who got cheated out of beyblade parts by King and Queen." Melody nodded as they turned back to King and Queen. "You thieves are going down big time!"

"Are we now?" Queen questions as she steps forward to look at her opponent, Melody. The two girls stare at each other before reading their beyblades.

Our next battle of today's match will be Melody vs. Queen. Ready?" Jazzman says. "3…2…1…"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go Drazine!"

"Gabriel!" The beyblades began to hit each more trying to attack each other but also trying to dodge their opponents too.

"What a start! Queen is deliberately dodging Melody's attack! What can she do?"

"Hey Queen! You can't avoid Melody forever!" Tyson shouted, as if he was in the battle too.

"I don't intend to! The question is, can she avoid me?" Queen said, her beyblade staying still in the middle of the beydish.

"Go Drazine!" Her beyblade began to speed up and charge towards the enemy.

"Melody, it's a trap, pull back!" Kai shouted from the stands.

Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny all gasped. "A Trap?" Ray spoke.

Just as Melody's beyblade crashed into Queen's a weird noise could be heard from the attack. "What's that noise? It can't be good!" Tyson said quietly.

"Queen's using a brutal attack ring. It's like nothing I've ever seen. It's designed to scratch the opponent's beyblade into pieces." Kenny told the Bladebreakers when he analysed it on his laptop.

"Watch out Melody, she's dangerous!" Hilary shouted.

"Huh?"

"It's true." Queen said, getting Melody's attention. "Aw, what's wrong? Don't you enjoy being polarized?"

"Man, I can't believe these guys!" Tyson spoke, "Hey Melody, regroup! It's the only way to save your blade."

"Right, Drazine! Fall back!" She tried calling her beyblade back but Queen made sure her beyblade continually scratched the blonde-haired girl's beyblades' ring. "I can't back off.

"Welcome to the jungle, Melody! I'm the predator and you're my prey. Once you're sunk in my claws, there's no chance to escape. As far as I'm concerned, you've only got two choices; forfeit now or face my ultimate wrath!" She called her bit-beast and out came a giant Ram. It had a purple neck, gold bracelets on its long tusks and light brown skin.

"Drazine!" Her Pegasus horse arose from her beyblade and spread its wings, the sight of Melody's bit-beast coming out made the crowd cheer in joy.

But in only made Queen angry to see how popular the blonde girl was. Gabriel head-butted Drazine without the horse knowing and not letting the Pegasus have a chance to defend itself or fight back. "Oh no!" Tyson said quietly.

"Stand your ground!" Melody shouted and Drazine head-butted the light-skinned Ram even harder, pushing him back.

"Aw man! That's one sticky situation!" Ray commented.

Melody closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "Melody, pull it together! Remember who you're fighting for!" She opened her eyes once again. "Listen, you've faced challenges that were way worse than this, nothing's in possible. Up in the stand is every team that wishes they could be in our shoes, we've got to show them they didn't lose to King and Queen for nothing. They're counting on us to get rid of these cheaters, don't let them down!"

"Fight back, Melody!" One kid shouted.

"For us!"

"You can do it!" Another yelled. Then another person and another began to shout out until the whole stadium was filled with people wanting Melody to make the two parts hunters pay for what they did to their beyblades.

_I know the perfect counter attack. _She turned around and smirked. "Any last words, Queen?"

"Yeah, you're history!"

Drazine pushed Gabriel back and held its stance. "Icy Wing!" She yelled. Drazine dodged Gabriel before head-butted her again and flew into the sky. The wings on the Pegasus' sides began to glow as she swooped down and hit Gabriel viciously. The Ram roared before returning to its beyblade.

Queen flew back and looked back at her fallen beyblade, shattered into pieces. "My blade! Gabriel's gone!"

"It's done? Melody is the winner!"

"That was some combat!" Hilary said with a smile.

"What a great strategy!" Kenny spoke, "Queen's attack ring was only designed to work in one direction. Melody hit it in such a way that it destroyed itself." K

"Good job Melody!" Tyson congratulated, hitting her shoulder. "Couldn't have done it better myself!"

"And I couldn't have done it without Drazine." Melody said, looking at her beyblade and smiling. "That counter spin was tough. But talk about a great crowd, huh?" They both looked at the audience and waved happily.

_Thank you, Drazine._

_**It was no problem, Mistress. **_Drazine replied.

"Let's start the next session for today's match; Tyson vs. King. Launchers set, 3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

Both beyblades landed in the bey-dish and began circled each other. "Taking your Dragoon will be a real delight. Ariel!" He called out. King's bit beast appeared as a ram similar to Queen's Gabriel only it had longer golden bracelets on its tusks, a red neck and a darker brown body.

"You don't waste any time do you? Dragoon! This time you're the one to be wasted!"

Ariel ran at Dragoon unexpectedly and head-butted the dragon, the same technique as Gabriel. "You're stronger than I thought!" Tyson commented.

"As are you it would seem. Perhaps you are a worthy challenger for me after all! Go Ariel!" Their beyblades began to attack each other furiously.

"It's early yet but it looks like a pretty fair fight." Ray thought aloud.

"Your right about one thing, Ray," Kenny replied while typing on his laptop. "It is early but King's a proven cheater, he must have something up his sleeve!"

"Ariel!

"Dragoon! Counterattack!"

"Come on!" He growled but Dragoon gripped Ariel's tusks and slammed Ariel and he disappeared into his beyblade, pushing him out of the dish. "My Ariel!

"Our match ends!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Tyson and Melody advance to the finals of the world beyblade championships!"

"They won! They won!" Hilary shouted in happiness.

"Yeah. It's about time King and Queen got booted off their thrones. Though it was a pretty fair fight."

"Wonder how Jim and Kane feel?" Ray wondered.

"Well, you can bet they're not depressed." Kai replied. _I'm glad she won but it also means she's going to have to train extra hard for the next battle. Since it's a day off to train, I think a new training area is in order; we're going to have to go there tomorrow._

Tyson put his hand out and smiled to King as he would always do as a good sportsmanship. "Way to play!"

But King hit it away, surprising Tyson and Melody. "Don't patronize us! Remember, we didn't use to your inferior equipment; we lost to your superior battle skills and strength of character."

Queen stepped forward. "Our new goal is to require experience rather than parts." She told them.

"That deserves this." Melody spoke and put her hand out, this time Queen shook her hand with no hesitation.

Elsewhere, Zeo and Jinsei watched from the top of the stands, Jinsei couldn't wait to face Melody and humiliate her in front of everyone. She won the battle luckily. Zeo lowered his head to the ground and began to speak. "Another thrilling victory, Tyson but how thrilled will you be when Drazine and Dragoon become mine!"

Jinsei smirked at the green-haired boy's words; he was glad Zeo was no longer a friend of the Bladebreakers and turned against them. All those weeks of training him had worked. "Come on, let's go already!"

**A/N:** _Well, how was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, I was a bit lazy and thought about not including Tyson's battle with King but instead I did; I only have a few more chapters now! Hope to hear your reviews!_


	18. Extensive Training At Hand

A/N: This chapter has come a little later than expected; I'm trying to finish writing this story before 27th or 28th September

**A/N:** _This chapter has come a little later than expected; I'm trying to finish writing this story before 27__th__ or 28__th__ September. If you look on the part when my story first updated, that is when it started so I would like to try and finish it at that date then start the sequel as soon as possible. Along with writing my RayxOC, oh how hard it is for me! I've also decided to put the poll down and call the sequel, __**The One I Desire **__or__** Watashi wa Yobouku Hito but I would still like your opinion on which one you like.**_ _I hope that's alright with everyone. _

_Thanks to Angel Sakura x, Smiffzaybest, ilk wings, One-Tailed Shukaku and __XVampiric-AngelX__ for reviewing for so long. I have yet 12 people who have put this story as their favourite and 20 people who have alerted this story with over 3,000 hits who check my story so I have to say; __**REVIEW MORE OFTEN! DON'T ALWAYS LET THESE FIVE DO IT, YOU READ THE STORY TOO AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**_

_Hope you like Chapter 18! It's a bit rushed but it doesn't matter because when before I update the last chapter, every chapter will be re-written. _

**Chapter 18: Extensive Training at Hand**

"Tell me again Kai, why are we walking all the way out here?" Tyson panted as he tried his best to keep up with the group. He was hoping today would be the day he would be able to have a lie-in but that all changed when cold water was flung in his face once again. For some reason, Kai was taking the whole team up to somewhere and they had no idea why – he only told them to bring their swimsuits which made it all too strange.

"Yeah and why do we have to bring our swimsuits?" Max asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"So why are we going to wherever this place is?" Melody asked.

"I'm not telling until we get there."

"Please!" She whined hoping he would tell but it was driving Kai mad.

"NO!" He yelled a little louder than intended and was worried to find a stunned look on the face of Melody as she backed away and then proceeded to walk behind him next to Max looking down and keeping quiet. Kai sighed, "When we get there, you'll know."

"Ok." She replied quietly and walked along with Tyson. It was going to be so hard to talk to him again after what she did and no matter how hard she apologized to him, Kai wouldn't accept it."I'm starting to feel nervous now." She whispered. Melody didn't like the feeling of fighting Jinsei first; it just didn't right to her.

"Me too." Tyson replied. "Maybe we should switch places."

"Why? Won't that mean I would be the…?" _Beyblade Champion._ It sounded so different in Melody's head, _The Beyblade World Champion, Melody Ohira_ and the fact is she never thought about it too. Maybe…she could achieve the title as well.

"That's not such a good idea." Kenny interrupted. "I suggest since both of you are nervous, that Melody should suggest battling Zeo in the first round and Tyson against Jinsei in the second. That way, they either won't be distracted or feel nervous with their opponents."

"If they think they can beat the opponents they want to face, then we will have to let them do so in the ring." As captain, it was Kai's responsibility to let the members of his team have a chance to say what they think that the team would discuss. But if Melody said she could beat Jinsei and Tyson going up against Zeo was not a problem for him then Kai had no choice but to believe them and hope they would win. He suddenly stopped, halting everyone behind him. "We're here."

They all looked in front of them and gasped at a beautiful lake that came into their view. Surrounded by countless trees, the lake glittered as the sun shown down on it proudly. There was a sign nearby that read, _Lake District._ No-one was there so it was pretty secluded as if it was just for the Bladebreakers. Now they knew where they were, all the Bladebreakers wanted to know what Kai was going to say to them. "Since it's a day off, everyone takes a break."

"Yes!" Tyson cheered.

"Except Melody and Tyson." Tyson's face dropped in disappointment.

"This is pretty generous of you, Kai. So that's why you told us to bring your swimsuits." Max said. "But why doesn't Melody and Tyson get to join in?"

"They need to train a little longer."

Everyone just nodded and headed to the lake except Tyson who stood there staring at Kai with his mouth wide open. "No fair, Kai! How come we have to train? You just said it was a break today."

"Not for you two. It's different today and I'm training you, I want to see how focused you are in controlling your beyblades." Kai replied.

"But we already can do that kind of stuff back at my house or the beach or even the riverside." Tyson whined. "Aw, come on Kai! You're such a sourpuss, let us have fun too. We bought our swimming costumes for nothing."

"No way! You're our last hope and we need to beat Zeo and Jinsei!"

"We can do it after a little dip in the lake. Come on, Mr Grumpy."

They both made good points, they needed a break but Kai was also right about training. "Listen Kai, Tyson is right. We haven't had a break since New York and I think everyone including me is tired of doing training everyday. We need a rest every now and again, it wouldn't hurt to give"

"Yeah, way to go Melody!" Tyson cheered.

"But Kai is right too. We should train as much as we can, this is our last day and tomorrow we need to defeat Zeo and Jinsei and show them what we're made of. So you and I should use this time wisely, Tyson." The Russian teenager smirked; she made some good points about this and seemed to know what she was doing.

"Alright, I'll give you half an hour in the lake ok?"

"Aw! Let's not much time Kai!" Tyson whined but when he glared at him, he knew the Russian teenager meant "Either that or you get no time at all". "On second thought, that's alright with me." Both Melody and Tyson walked off to get changed while Kai sat watching the rest of his team under a tree. He wasn't the type to join in fun things and preferred to lay back and watch.

"Here I come!" Tyson yelled and jumped in the lake, making a big splash and drenching his team-mates. "Yeah, that was fun!"

"Tyson!" Hilary screamed. "You wet my hair; I'm going to get you for that!"

"Uh-oh."

"Kai?" Melody said, appearing from behind the tree. She was wearing a blue bikini top and bottom but…the sight of it all…all of her…Melody's figure in that bikini. Why was he suddenly thinking of her like that? Melody looked at him when he was staring and Kai immediately turned his head around so she couldn't see the color of his face go red. When he heard footsteps approaching him, Kai panicked and kept his head away from her. "Are you coming with us, Kai?"

"No." He replied.

"Hey Kai! Don't be such a loner!" Max called from the lake. "Come on in and join us!"

"Hn." Kai replied, not budging from the tree. "I don't feel like it. Just hurry up and finish so we can start training."

"Aw, come on Kai! We don't bite, you know?" Tyson said. Eventually, the other Bladebreakers began to chant and call him into the lake. The Russian teenager sighed; they were going to keep on until he would finally lose it and argue back. He really couldn't deal with something like that, so instead Kai decided to just go into his bag and got changed behind the tree.

In the lake, the rest of the Bladebreakers waited for Kai and when he finally appeared, it left both Melody and Hilary gob-smacked and mouths wide open, both girls were sitting on the rocks and got a good view of the Russian leader when he entered the lake. Melody blushed at Kai's figure and looked away. She knew he would work out but never thought his body was so…perfectly toned. Hilary nudged her shoulder and giggled. "Wow! He looks really good without a top Melody, huh?"

"Yeah…he does." It was all too much for her at the moment. "I think I'm going to get out." Melody made her way off the rocks but wasn't looking where she was going careful. It was too late; she slipped on a branch on the rocks and then found herself in Kai's arms. He put her down safely back into the water. "Be careful next time." He told her and then getting out of the water. _That's enough time for me; they'd have better get out soon._

_**That was a very brave thing you did back there, Kai. **_Dranzer said. _**I'm glad you caught her in time.**_

_I couldn't just leave her to fall right before the beybattle tomorrow. _

_**So you only did it so she couldn't miss tomorrow? Fine but when are you going to tell her the truth about letting her go and your feelings from the start? **_The fire bird questioned.

"…" Kai didn't respond as he continued to put his clothes back on. _First off, I did only save her so she could beyblade for tomorrow. Secondly, stop pestering me about that. I told you after the tournament so leave me alone._

Dranzer does not decide to reply and returns back into her beyblade, next to Melody's so she could talk with Drazine. _**He won't confess. We have to wait a while until after the tournament. **_

The Pegasus horse shook its head. _**Why does he have to be so stubborn? Can't he tell her already? Melody is already starting to question her feelings if they are real or not and the other day she was thinking everything through but she won't tell me what she plans to do about it.**_

This time, the fire bird sighed. _**We have to wait and see what happens. There is nothing we can do to stir things up; they will have to figure out themselves.**_ Drazine told him and both bit-beasts returned to their beyblades.

**--**_**Minutes Later**_**--**

Tyson and Melody stood opposite each other and waited for Kai to countdown. "3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Both beyblades released at the same time and they began circling each other waiting for their opponents to make the first move.

"Since we've seen a few battles from Zeo and Jinsei, we should be able to know a few attacks of theirs, so…" Kai looked at Melody. "Melody, concentrate on your defense!" She nodded. "After she creates this Tyson, I want you to try and find a way to destroy it!"

"Drazine! Create an Ice Wall!" Icicles began to hail from the sky and block Dragoon by making a wall in front of him from approaching Drazine. The dragon tried to pick up the icicle but it was stuck fast in the ground. Tyson bit his lip and thought hard of a way to get past the icicles before Melody thought of a way to attack while he was distracted.

"Dragoon, Gail Storm! Make sure you pick up every single icicle and throw it at Drazine!" Tyson commanded. Dragoon growled and began creating a great gush of wind and as quickly as it was made, the icicles began lifting off the ground and heading in the Pegasus's direction. Melody and Drazine didn't react fast enough and it hit Drazine within seconds.

"Damn." Melody whispered to herself as her beyblade stopped spinning. She picked it up and looked at the bit-chip from a moment.

"React faster and think of a counterattack move in the next battle. Let's try this again!"

Practice continued like this for the next few hours with Kai telling them to try new moves, how to avoid each other's attacks or defenses and counterattacking. Soon, Hilary, Ray, Kenny and Max joined the three and watched in silence as Dragoon and Drazine movements and special attacks improved along with Melody and Tyson. It was impressive to see how much they had grown stronger and changed. Ray gasped at the tremendous power that they were given. Sure, they didn't want to be too harsh on Zeo and Jinsei but both of their opponents were going to be ruthless in trying to get their beyblades, they had already succeeded in Max and Ray's.

These two were their last hope for a chance to win. The Neko-Jin could only hope that the rest of the team was figuring out what to do while they were gone.

Once their beyblades stopped spinning, they knew their training would not stop there especially since this was their last training. "Again! Let's try something different!" Tyson knew the pressure of this from winning the previous tournament and he was beginning to think that the people he had faced would always turn against him and become unbelievably strong. Melody couldn't wait to show beyblade fans and all the people the Bladebreakers had faced before how she had improved. After many beybattles later, both beyblades were on the ground. "Good work, Melody!" Tyson panted.

"You too, Tyson!"

"Oh no, your beyblades!" Kenny said and picked them up. "It's not too bad actually. I should be able to upgrade them before tomorrow's match, let's hope."

"Aw, I'm sure you're able to do it, Chief." Tyson said, hugging him.

"I think we're finished for today. Let's go home!"

"Hey Kai, we'll win, don't you worry!" Melody told him, smiling. She was going to give it her all and not disappoint her team. The Bladebreakers had come this far overcoming all the troublesome encounters of people trying to take their beyblades and every obstacle that was thrown at them.

"Yeah! We'll put Jinsei in his place!" Tyson assured as they walked back.

**A/N:**_ The next two chapters is going to be a trouble however because I have to re-watch the last three episodes of V-Force and those are so long to me…I thought they would never end when I first watched it when I was younger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it as best as I can. Please don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think of it!_


	19. Destiny of the Final Battle

A/N:

**A/N:** _Pretty quick update huh? __It's nearly the end! Thanks to AnimeCrazy88, AngelicallyChaotic, Smiffzaybest and ilk wings for reading the last chapter. There's more Tyson because it's his battle and a small confession in this chapter and you will find out as you read it!_

**Chapter 19: Destiny of the Final Battle**

"Today's the day, huh Tyson? We've worked hard to get here." Melody said who nodded at her in agreement. The Bladebreakers were all in their waiting room preparing for the final battle coming up and waiting for the announcement to come. Neither Melody or Tyson were nervous but were ready for their battles with Jinsei and Zeo

"And done!" Kenny said closing his laptop down and handing Tyson his beyblade. "I've managed to update Tyson's beyblade before his match. Say hello to Dragoon V!"

"Awesome!" Tyson exclaimed.

"What about mine, Chief?" Melody asked.

"You may have to wait a while, I'm afraid. I hope that's okay."

Melody smiled. "Sure, that's not a problem. You may have to hurry though."

Kai waited until she finished talking, before tugging on her arm gently. "We need to talk." He whispered to her.

"Ok." Melody whispered back and led him out the door into the hallway. She was about to speak but Kai realized they were too close to their room and took her away from the door. "Let me go first."

But before she could even start, she was interrupted. "Oh my gosh! There he is! It's Kai!" The girls ran up to him just before she could tell her, the fan-girls pushed Melody to the side and crowded Kai. "Please sign this!"

"Can you kiss me?"

"Why don't you come with us, huh?"

Kai wrapped his arms around Melody's waist and pulled her into his chest. The Russian teenager gingerly held Melody's chin with one hand and tightened his grip around her waist with the other still not taking his glare off the fan girls.

"Listen! I don't want any of you girls bothering me anymore. This is my girlfriend and she doesn't like seeing obnoxious brats like you flirting with me. So back off!" Kai ordered before he turned to Melody and looked at her with desire and a hint of plea "Isn't that right, Melody?" She nodded even though she didn't know what she was doing as he brushed his lips on hers, giving her a soft kiss.

The fan girls stopped dead in their tracks and halted their gasps and shrieks as they waited for Kai to explain. "You heard him." Melody said with a smirk on her face as they began to walk off in the other direction. She didn't know why she went along with it but it was better than having his fan-girls around him at a time like this.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Melody and Kai!" A familiar voice said. They both sighed and turned to see the one person they both did not want to see – Jinsei. He was wearing the same white and purple uniform as Zeo and had his hands in his pockets walking towards them with a smug smile on his face.

"Damn!" Kai muttered.

"What do you want?" Melody asked coldly without looking at Jinsei.

"I just wanted to remind Melody of our little promise the other day and that I'm sure to win this match against you!" Jinsei told her making Melody feel suddenly uneasy. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the stands! Good luck, you'll need it!"

"Great…" She mumbled.

"What was he just talking about, Melody?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"Fine. Go ahead and tell me what you wanted to tell me then so we can make this quick." Kai patiently waited as Melody took her sweet time to ask the question, probably going on in her mind whether or not she should tell him or not. He gave her arm a squeeze which made her head jolt up to look at him, his eyes locking with hers, practically ordering her to ask her question. She sighed before putting her hands on his face and bought him closer so she could kiss him softly then pulled away after a few seconds. "I love you, Kai." He looked at her in shock. _Did she just say that…she loves me? _"I guess I've always had strong feeling for you. I don't know why but I do know that I love you Kai."

"Melody…you should know that…" He couldn't finish because he was interrupted by her finger on his lips.

"Wait, let me finish! At first all I really cared about was beyblading this year but you changed my mind – for the better and I needed that. You've helped me get through all these tough times especially with my grandmother and saved me from almost being severely hurt." Kai's lips curved a little at this remembering when he had saved her. "I never thought I wouldn't feel this way but I guess I've always wanted to be with you, Kai. But it does feel right. I just had to tell you this before Tyson's match."

There was a long pause. _So, this is what she felt for me, _he thought. All this time Kai had wanted to tell her that Kai was in love with her too but after finally hearing it from her, it somehow came as an overwhelming shock. "Oh right, you wanted to say something to me before, Kai?"

"Uh…I…" Kai didn't know what to say.

"Finalists, Melody, Tyson, Jinsei and Zeo! Please make your way to the stands for your beybattle. Everyone else please make you way to your seats immediately!" Kai continued to stare at Melody; her previous words were still in his head and he was also wondering what Jinsei was talking about.

"You'd better go."

"Ok, I'll go then." Melody said sadly. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek, smiling back at him. "Wish me good luck." Kai nodded but didn't watch her as she walked away from him. Instead, he walked the other way to his seat; several kids ran past him to get a good seat and didn't even see him without a care in the world, just excited to see the match beforehand. So many questions and thoughts went through his mind. _How long had she thought about this? Was it real what she felt for him? _He couldn't think straight at the moment and even when he got back to his seat next to his Neko-Jin friend, Ray noticed immediately noticed something was wrong with him.

"Hey Kai, you ok?"

"Yeah. Just fine." He replied slowly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are about to begin the final round of the Beyblade World Championships! "

"Well it's almost time." Ray said.

"Hey, I heard from one of Kai's fans that he was kissing Melody in the hallway right in front of them. They saw it with their own eyes." Someone whispered to their friend. They sat a few chairs below the Bladebreakers so they couldn't hear them talk.

"Really are you serious?" The person's friend whispered back.

The person nodded. "Yeah. But let's wait and see in the break and go spy on the Bladebreakers later."

"Our awesome competitors for this final are two teams you all know. Unless you've been on the moon for the last week! They are the mightiest of the mighty! Which team will emerge triumphant at this year's world champion beybladers? And now, let the games begin!" The lights went out and then back on again as both teams came into view; Melody and Tyson on one side and Jinsei and Zeo on the other. Excited cheers and shouts filled the stadium as the Bladebreakers and their opponents, Jinsei and Zeo made their way to the stands.

"Are you ready to begin?" Tyson and Zeo stared at each other without replying. "The wait is finally over. We are now ready to crown a new champion. Our first battle will be between Tyson and Zeo! And our second battle will be Melody vs. Jinsei." DJ Jazzman said.

"Tyson, good luck." Melody said putting her thumbs up.

He smiled at her. "Thanks and don't worry, when this is all done, you should treat me to a buffet."

Melody smiled. "Ok, I'll think about it!"

"Let's get moving and start today's match, first beybattle! Squaring off across the dish are Tyson and Zeo." DJ Jazzman said.

"Zeo must be incredibly strong if he was able to beat Ray. I hope Tyson is careful." Hilary said to herself.

_You were our friend, Zeo. I still don't understand why you left and turned yourself against us. _Tyson thought. _But now that you've stolen Driger and Draciel in the past matches, I'm not confused anymore. I will beat you – for my friends, for their bit-beasts…and for myself. You want a beybattle? You're going to get one._

_I've been waiting for this Tyson, _Zeo thought.

_Ok let's do it._

"Bladers, are you ready? 3…"

"We've got to stop them!" Kenny yelled suddenly making Hilary look at him.

"2. 1-"

"If they battle now, Zeo's body may burn out!" He told him, Ray and Kai did the same.

But it was too late. "Let it Rip!" Tyson and Zeo said in unison, releasing their beyblades.

Hilary raised her eyebrow at her friend. "Kenny, what's going on? Why are you so shaken up for?"

"Hey Kenny, what's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kai was also curious as to why he was acting so strange.

"Tell us!"

"Zeo…Zeo isn't human!" Kenny blurted out.

"What?" Ray and Kai said together.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Attack Cerberus!" Zeo commanded as his beyblade began attacking harshly on Tyson's, pushing him back. "I will defeat you Tyson, I have too…" His voice trailed off as he stopped. Zeo then raised his arm and it immediately fused. The Bladebreakers all gasped. His arm…was like a robot's.

"Zeo…you're a…" Tyson couldn't believe it, he was so shocked. His friend wasn't human. "He's a machine!"

"Losing…power!" Zeo said slowly and dropped his ripcord. "Losing control function!" He then threw his launcher to the side.

"You ok?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Can't continue to battle!" Zeo said, looking at the ground.

"Zeo! Snap out of it!" Tyson shouted. "What's…going on?"

"Now you know who I am." Zeo said, putting his left hand on his right arm as if to cover it up. "But that doesn't mean I still can't beat you!"

"I guess…" Zeo's beyblade then knocked Tyson's beyblade up into the air. Tyson gazed at it for a while in astonishment.

"What do we do now, Chief?" Hilary asked. "Don't tell me this is it for Tyson!"

"I…don't know."

"Come on, think!"

"There's nothing…I can do!" Kenny said, looking forward at the match in hand and Tyson's beyblade in the air. "Look, he's not losing spin!"

Hilary looked up at Tyson's beyblade but landed safely back in the dish. "Yeah baby! That was sweet! Give it up for Tyson!" Cheers roared the stadium for Tyson but only just for the moment. The battle continued as both beyblades hit it each other swiftly. _Alright. _Tyson thought.

Kenny looked at his laptop and the readings of their beyblades; Zeo's bit-beast's power was all over the place and seemed eager to win. "I guess Zeo is trying to take Tyson out before he short-circuits."

"Cerberus!" Zeo's beyblade gave one full force hit to Tyson's blade and it landed near the edge. His beyblade then began jumping onto Tyson's and attacking it from there. Tyson began panting in exhaustion. "What's wrong Tyson? You fight like that and I'll have your title before you know it!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Just because I'm not human like you doesn't make you better than me!"

"Say what? I couldn't care less if you were a vacuum cleaner! I'd never roll over and let you beat me!"

"Then let's see your blade back you up!" Zeo's blade began attacking twice as hard as before and but then suddenly Zeo began to dodge it.

"Hey! How come you're not attacking me?" Tyson asked curiously.

"I wish you knew how I felt when my dad told me I wasn't human. My circuitry was wired for feelings and it tore me apart!" Zeo sighed. He was going to have to tell Tyson the reason why now or he would never understand. "My dad explained to me his human son was killed in an accident and in his grief, designed me to look exactly like him. He told me if we capture all five sacred bit-beasts, then I would become human. All he had to do was transfer the bit-beasts to my main frame and then our dream will come true. So now you understand why I need your bit-beasts. This isn't a game, Tyson! This battle is about me becoming a human being! Let's finish this!"

The story even shocked Melody. So he was really doing it to become a real boy, like Pinocchio, not to defeat Tyson brutally. All this time when Zeo was with them,

_Tyson felt a tap at the back of him and noticed a boy about his age with long green hair smiling at the dark blue-haired Bladebreaker__**. **__"Hey Tyson! Did you see my match?"_

"_I'm sorry, Zeo. We kind of missed it."_

_Zeo frowned but then it quickly turned to a smile. "That's ok. But I won anyways, it was great."_

"_Congratulations then, Zeo!" Max commented._

"_Thanks." He replied. "That's ok, although I wanted to ask you something. I know you have the tournament to worry about but you see, I was wondering, could you teach me some of your beyblading moves sometime today or tomorrow?"_

"_Sure! Why not?"_

"_Really, thanks so much!" Zeo replied happily pulling Tyson into a friendly hug._

Or trained with the Bladebreakers, he was always smiling around them and so excited to be with his idols especially Tyson when they first met.

"_I told him to watch out!" Hilary said as they all walked over to the two fallen people. _

"_I think he was thinking of food again, Hilary." Melody told her and then looked at the boy who had knocked into Tyson. He had long, green hair that was tied into a messy ponytail. "Are you okay there?" _

"_Yeah, I'm ok." He rubbed his head and then looked at the Bladebreakers. The green-haired boy gasped excitedly. "Y-You're the Bladebreakers, right?" Both him and Tyson getting up at the same time. "And you're Tyson, right? It's such an honor to meet you!" _

_As usual, the dark blue-haired smiled happily at his fan. "Yeah, that's me. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Zeo; it's nice to meet you."_

He had no idea of his father's plan beforehand. The whole purpose of this battle for Zeo was to realize his father's dream but Tyson couldn't just lose the battle after they had come this far and she was close to battling Jinsei…right? Tyson wasn't going to give it all up, was he?

"Ok, let me see if I've got this whole thing straight in mind Chief," Hilary said trying to figure it all out what Zeo had just said. "Zeo needs Tyson and Melody's bit-beasts to become a real boy."

"Well that's the data I'm getting." Kenny replied and examined his readings once more. "Wait! That means Tyson's doomed!"

"You really think a bunch of bit-beasts can turn him into a human?" Ray said.

"Only is it improbable, it's impossible!" Kenny commented. "There's nothing scientifically logical to back that theory up, Ray!"

"You better think again!" A familiar Saint Shields voice said. Joseph was now next to him with Ozuma sitting on the steps by Joseph. "I don't think there's anything you can predict of the power of the bit-beasts. Now imagine the power of Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, Draciel and Drazine fell into the wrong hands, there wouldn't be anyone in the world strong enough to beat it!"

"Yeah." Ozuma said. "And that's why we're here to prevent something like that from ever happening. It's our mission."

Back in the battle, Zeo's clenched his fists. His body began to glow red and the lights' went out as he absorbed the power from them. Still, the beybattle kept on going. _Man, what do I do? Just let him win so he can become a real kid._ Tyson thought and looked back at Melody. _But Melody hasn't gotten this far before and I can't let her down._

**--Flashback: Two Weeks Ago--**

"_Hey Zeo, down here!" The green-haired boy suddenly __began to run away.__ "Come back here! Wait up!" Tyson ran after him with the other Bladebreakers behind._

_Zeo turned around them and stopped. "No, don't!" Zeo shouted._

"_What's wrong, bud?" Tyson asked, taken aback by his yell._

"_Just leave me alone, ok?" Zeo told them. "Everyone, just leave me alone, just leave me alone! From now on, we're enemies you got that!" He pointed at the Bladebreakers. "Forget that you even met me!"_

_What's gotten into him? Melody thought. Watching him closely, he seemed to be angry but something wasn't right. The other day he was nice and happy to see them, what could have happened to make him get so angry at them for?_

"_You're not making any sense! Why should we forget something like that?"_

"_Just because and the next time we meet, we'll be in battle Tyson."_

"_Hey, you just can't run away, Zeo! Stop!" He stops for a moment and turns back to Tyson. "What's…What's going on Zeo? Don't leave us hanging."_

_Without replying, Zeo ran off leaving them clueless. _

**--End of Flashback--**

"Hey, I think I know what you're going through." Tyson said to Zeo. "So I won't just lie down and quit. I'm going to do this fair and square. May the best man win!"

Zeo smirked. "Cerberus!" He called forth and his bit-beast appeared. Cerberus was a three-headed dog with black fur and chains on its body. It stood on all fours and had three purple tails.

Kenny gasped. "They're both powering up!"

_This can't be happening! If Tyson doesn't win, Melody won't get a chance to beyblade at all! _Kai thought.

"Dragoon!" The blue dragon appeared and faced Cerberus with no fear in his mind. "Do it Dragoon!"

"Wait a sec!" Zeo interrupted. "I guess I forgot to tell you about my secret weapon! Go Cerberus!" His bit-beast began evolving along with Driger and Draciel's power. A black horn surged on its back with red wings and a red tail.

"His bit-beast is off the charts!" Kenny said. "So how is Tyson supposed to take on something like that?"

"Yeah! That's the question!" Ray mumbled.

"Aw man!" Kai said.

"We can't…be done for!" Melody said, gazing at the bit-beast. _Come on Tyson, you can do this!_

"Cerberus, final attack!" As the three-headed dog began to charge forward, Dragoon stood his ground and got to ready to hit Cerberus when Zeo's bit-beast suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd he go? He disappeared!"

"Hey Tyson, look up!" Ray yelled.

Cerberus was now attacking and hitting Dragoon full force in the air and not only was it hurting Dragoon but it was affecting Tyson. "I thought you said you were going to try, Tyson."

Tyson smiled. "Hey, don't rush me Zeo. There's an artist at work, pal." Zeo evilly grinned, he wasn't done yet. Tyson caught this and looked up as Cerberus turned into a purple shadow and started attacking giving Dragoon no time to hit him back in the air, the blue dragon was getting seriously injured by the blows he was receiving. "Dragoon!"

The beyblades continued hit each other brutally inside the dish and an explosion followed afterwards, the dish is destroyed. Everyone covered themselves. "Tyson!" Hilary called.

Melody looked for Tyson through the smoke. "Hey Tyson, are you ok?" She asked from behind Tyson.

"Yeah." Tyson replied.

"Anyone got a fire extinguisher?" DJ Jazzman said.

"The battle? What about the battle?" Mr Dickinson asked.

"Yeah right." Jazzman crawled towards the hole, no longer a dish and the bit-beasts zoomed into the air making him fall back and both beyblades continued to battle. "Whoa! Intense!"

"Oh no! According to my laptop, Tyson's Dragoon isn't coming close to matching Zeo's power." Kenny said.

"That sounds bad."

"Now what?" Joseph asked but Ozuma didn't reply.

Tyson however was flung back by the attack Zeo just hit him with but was caught by Melody. "Hey, are you ok?"

He stood up, now angry his so-called friend had just done now. "Yeah, I'm fine. But in a minute, Zeo won't be!"

"Tyson!" Melody shouted. She didn't want his anger to get in his way so he would lose.

"Ok! Let's finish this!" Zeo said.

Tyson smirked. "Yeah and you're the one that's going to be finished. Dragoon!" His beyblade stood its ground and started spinning around. "Hyper Victory Tornado Attack!" Tyson's beyblade began to glow and the power of Dragoon sped towards Zeo's blade. Dragoon charged Cerberus but he jumped onto its back quickly like a little child and faced the dragon's back. Dragoon no idea where he was until a purple shadow hit Dragoon harder and made Tyson's beyblade hit the dish. Tyson was on his knees now.

Zeo looked up at his father, he was a taller version of him with orange hair and wore the same uniform as him. _Don't worry father, I will make you proud. I want nothing more than to be human and nothing will stand in my way to make this dream a reality. _"Now!"

"Let's do this! Dragoon!"

Everyone was in suspense at the fight. "This is it, kids! They're going for it!" DJ Jazzman said as both Zeo and Tyson yelled. Both of their powers began to counterattack and then collided.

"Keep going Dragoon!

"This is it! This is where my dream comes true!

As their beyblade clashed once more, Zeo's beyblade suddenly went up and his bit-beast retreated to its beyblade while the other bit-beasts, Driger and Draciel began to fly around the stadium. "And Tyson wins the match!"

"Tyson did it! We did it! We did it!" Hilary cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

"I knew he could it!" Melody said and then noticed two beyblades spinning on the ground. She looked behind her and saw Max and Ray collecting their bit-beasts that were roaming the stadium. "You got your bit-beasts back!"

Tyson's beyblade came back to his hand, he smiled at Dragoon happily. "I lost and you totally destroyed my dream. I have…nothing Now…what am I supposed to do?" Zeo said to himself.

"Zeo!" Tyson laughs.

"Hey bud! With just a little more practice, you'll get better!" "You know Zeo, when we first met, I thought to myself that you'd be someone to watch out for and I think I was right." Tyson told Zeo but he only looked at him in confusion. "It must have been the way you showed a little more desire than anyone I had ever met before. I guess there are just some people that just got it you know?"

Zeo smiled. "I know what I am, I'm a robot.

"Yeah, so what? Hey, what's wrong with being a little different? Think about it! There are probably a thousand and one things that you can do that I can never do. It's true, you know?"

"Yeah your right."

"Hey, we're buds and just because you don't have a pulse doesn't mean we can't be friends! Oh yeah and don't forget, we'll always have blading in common, are you starting to get the picture, Zeo?"

Now that he thought about it, Tyson was right after all and it made perfect sense now. "Yeah! I am!" Zeo picks up his beyblade. "Thanks Tyson!"

"So, what do you say? You up for another battle later, big guy? Cause I'll whip you again!"

"Yeah! I'd like that! I really liked that, Tyson!"

"Great match, Tyson." Melody said hugging his back. "You did it, you won!" She looked at Zeo and smiled at the green-haired boy.

A big grin spread across his face. "Yeah! You owe me that buffet, you know?" He said happily doing his hands into a peace sign.

"Sure, just after my battle."

Jinsei frowned as he watched Zeo talking with Melody and Tyson. "You idiot! You almost had Tyson! How could you be so careless to let him win like that? Forget it! You almost made me think you could do it but I guess for you to become a real boy and for me to win the prize money, I'm going to have to beat Melody!"

**A/N:** _Cool huh? __The last chapter is coming up soon and everything will be finished of this first story and then the sequel will come. I will try and get the last and final 20__th__ chapter done for you to read then I will have to look back at all the people who have alerted or put this story on favourite and tell them the story is done._

_I hope you have enjoyed this chapter though and please don't forget to review._


	20. Proving Myself

**A/N:** _The last chapter has come! I got 100 reviews after all! Yay! All I had to do was wait! Never fear, it's not like it's the last time you'll see Melody because she will be back in the sequel but you all know that! (Unless you haven't been reading the author notes) I re-wrote (mostly just corrected and added more paragraphs with feelings and thoughts) from chapters 1 - 6 too. I think the other chapters are fine._

_I would like to thank(in order of chapter review) Kare Uta, xvegas-on-acidx, glitteredvixen06, AngelicallyChaotic__**(also for reviewing each chapter I think)**__, Dolly2000, Kai-Hiwatari-Lover, kavbj, DarkTrenital, Dark MistressG, Sharingan Fox, Animeartist in love with boys, Tala Is Shining, Girl of Light Writer, One tailed Shukaku, Smiffyizdabest, Fuurai, xXaussie609dancerXx, Drentai Wolf, Alumia, Spirit Of Innocence, XVampiric-AngelX, Sugar911, AnimeCrazy88, ikl wings, Demon of Selen and TechNomaNcer28 for reading and reviewing the story. You've all given me comments that are both comforting and some that give me advice that have helped me improve much further. _

_Well here's the final chapter of Secret Desires so please enjoy it!_

**Chapter 20: Proving Myself**

"Before the next begins, there's going to be a ten minute break to face the dish so make sure your back here for the final battle!" DJ Jazzman said before returning to the judges of the competition.

"We're lucky to have this spare battle! That means Chief should have finished your beyblade already." Tyson said.

Melody nodded. "Yeah, let's go meet him." Before she followed Tyson, she could feel a pair of eyes on her and was right – it was Jinsei. He stood still by the edge of the dish and watched her intently. The look he was giving her was of pure hate for Tyson winning the previous battle before and giving the Bladebreakers an advantage. _I'll be back to beat you. _She thought before following Tyson out. Of course, Jinsei couldn't wait to beybattle Melody and he was going to make sure this next battle was going to be the last one she would have. _I think I'll go find Kai and have a little talk with him._

"Hey Tyson, that was great!" Ray commented, patting him on the back as they met them in the corridors.

"Yeah, you did it!" Hilary cheered who was most happy he won.

"Thanks guys!" Tyson replied. "By the way Chief, have you finished upgrading Melody's beyblade?"

Kenny nodded back and handed over her beyblade. "Yeah, here you go. It's just in time for you to use Drazine V for the next battle. She's up and ready to go!" Melody gazed at her new blade, the recent beyblade she had was blue and white but this one looked like it had re-modified completely. Its attack ring had been replaced too. She looked up at her friends and smiled at Kenny.

"Thanks, Chief." She took another glance at her beyblade as the others continued to congratulate Tyson. They just needed one more win to prevent their bit-beasts being taken away, thanks to Tyson; he got back Draciel and Driger for Ray and Max. "Kai?" Melody called while walking over to the Russian leader who was leaning against the wall calmly.

"What?

"Well, you were going to say something to me earlier. What is it, Kai?" Melody asked.

"It's nothing." He said quickly before walking away from her. He was unable to even look at her. Why was he being like this for? He had told himself several times he was going to tell Melody that he loved her back and still Kai couldn't bring himself to say it. Why? _What is wrong with me lately? It's like I can't talk anymore. _He had always wanted to tell her that for so long before he even first kissed her, before she suspected anything. It was around those seven months that Kai realised he was in love in her. He just couldn't bring himself at the moment to tell her.

Jinsei watched as Zeo and Dr. Zagart leave to talk privately. Tyson had convinced Zeo that being a real boy wasn't everything but they still had one last hope for Jinsei to win. He heard footsteps and saw Kai appearing from around the corner. "Kai, where are you going so suddenly?"

Kai looked at him coldly. "Away from you and back to my seat so I can watch Melody beat you for the last time."

"Ah yes, your girlfriend – soon to be mine!" He said making Kai wonder what he was talking about. "I wonder if you've told her about last night, huh?" Jinsei smirked because the silence he got when Kai looked away told him everything he needed to know. "Oh, you haven't? What kind of a boyfriend are you then? That's really bad, Kai! I can't wait to tell her of that beybattle we had yesterday and how I beat you so easily!"

Jinsei chuckled. Kai was at his limits and grabbed his throat so he was against the wall. You wouldn't do that because I'll make sure you won't have a throat!"

"You think your threats are really going to stop me?" He smirked. "If you do that, then how am I going to tell what Melody and I were talking about that night that you thought I kidnapped her?"

Kai loosened his grip; he had forgotten when he last got mad at him that day and lost control. "Ah, so you do want to know then?"

"Continue."

"Well let's see, all I did was tell her how I came to be with Dr Zagart and…oh yeah! I made a promise to Melody that I would make her my girlfriend after I win this battle and show her what it's like to be mine. Don't worry; she will be treated better than you ever did to her." He told him before walking away back to the dish. Kai wasn't going to let that happen or at least Melody wasn't. Nothing Jinsei said was even a little true because Kai knew Melody would never do something like that to him – right?

"Welcome back fans one and all to the finals of this year's beyblade tournament held by the BBA! The first battle was a great one that you shouldn't have missed between Tyson, who won, no sweat against Zeo! Battling secondly for the Bladebreakers will be Melody and her opponent will be Jinsei!" The two bladers walked towards the dish, giving each other a glare. Melody looked up at Kai quickly. She wasn't doing it just to stop Jinsei from taking their bit-beasts but for all the insults she and Kai had received from him. Today was revenge. _I'll win this and make him pay, I promise Kai._

"Go for it Melody! It's up to you!" Ray yelled from the stands as Melody stepped out onto the stage.

Hilary looked at her friend and cheered for her. "I know you can do it, Melody! One more win!"

"Say your goodbyes to Drazine, Melody." Jinsei said holding up his launcher. "And your friends, your life and precious Kai!"

"In your dreams, Jinsei."

"Are you ready? 3…2…1…" DJ Jazzman counted.

"Let it Rip!" Both beyblades landed in the dish. Melody had a plan and kept her beyblade still in the middle while Jinsei's circled hers.

"Melody, we're counting on you!" Ray yelled.

"Drazine! Attack!" Her beyblade went in for the attack and began hitting Jinsei with no regrets.

"Careful, Melody! That's how Ray and Ozuma lost to Jinsei!" Tyson shouted.

"Melody is attacking aggressively! Will this extreme strategy pay off for her?" Her beyblade began attacking even harder.

"She looks determined to end this as quickly as possible." Hilary commented.

"I won't let you take over!" Jinsei growled as his beyblade began speeding up and attacking harshly back. Both beyblades attacked each other furiously. Neither Jinsei or Melody were going to back down or look away, they followed closely on the movements of their opponents beyblade.

"Jinsei's beyblade has been rebuilt much stronger than it was." Kai said to himself but Ray still heard him.

"What?"

"Attack Ravfox! Jinsei's beyblade began to hit Melody's blade even harder near the side of the dish. He still stood calmly with his arms folded. "You know you I think you should give up while you have the chance!"

"Don't think you can win this battle so easily by talking me out of it, Jinsei! I've been training hard to get to this point!"

Jinsei chuckled. "You're pretty confident, you know? But why don't you just quit because I'm afraid you'll never be the beyblade world champion!"

"Shut up!" She yelled. She wasn't going to let him play with her mind. It wasn't going to work on her this time or any other time.

"I hate to tell you this but anyone you thought was a friend really thinks you're worthless and unable to blade." Jinsei told her. "Fine, if you won't listen, I'll make you listen! Now, Ravfox!" The white and orange fox arose from its beyblade once more and withdrew from its former position and started tackling it's rival's blade around the edge with such strength. "Get her!"

DJ Jazzman was surprised at the amount of power Jinsei was giving. "Jinsei has been striking Melody so fast. Can she defend herself?"

"Drazine!" She called out; the Pegasus horse arose and stood its ground. _I can't lose. I won't lose._ She thought. "Go Drazine!" The Pegasus head-butted Ravfox and making the fox fall back.

Jinsei growled. "Crushing Boulders!" Huge rocks began to appear and quickly hit Drazine down so it couldn't move and then began crushing the horse.

"Ravfox is crushing Drazine!" Ray said in horror.

Melody's beyblade stayed still as Jinsei's circled hers. "Melody's beyblade is slowing down; the boulders have made Drazine sluggish! Can she still win?"

"Finish her now!" Jinsei yelled.

"I can't lose." Melody said. "I won't lose. Drazine!" The rocks bolted up as Drazine suddenly picked itself up regaining her strength and spreading its wings.

"Hyper Frozen Tomb!" Melody's beyblade began knocking Jinsei's beyblade in such speed that Drazine's diamond on its head poured a beam that froze Ravfox and began hitting the fox at full force since it couldn't move.

She smirked and looked up at Jinsei. "Looks like I won't be your girlfriend after all."

"Ah, I don't think so. You see, I had a conversation with Kai earlier and he told that he hardly cares whether or not you lose this; he's going to dump you after this match. Come on Melody! Even he wants you to pull back from winning this match!"

Melody rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to throw me off again? Because it's not going to work at all."

"Are you sure? After he just told me he hardly cares about you."

_He's trying to stir things up between us. _Kai thought clenching his fists.

"W-What?" Melody stuttered. _Would he really say something like that after I just told him my feelings?_

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. It's the truth; you can ask him after I win!" _It's all up to me now after all and I can't let his stupid lies throw me off. _Melody thought.

Jinsei begins to avoid her easily. DJ "Jinsei is really playing it cool after suffering a power blow from Melody. He's probably waiting for his moment to strike!"

"No way, Jinsei I'll force you to battle!"

"Melody must really want to finish off Jinsei quickly!" Max said watching curiously.

"Icy Slam!" Drazine's fur turned into a body of icy armour and slammed into Ravfox, the fox let its guard down but got up still ready to fight back.

"Oh wow! Melody and Drazine are really going for it! But why isn't Jinsei fighting back?"

"Jinsei doesn't look the slightest bit worried anymore." Hilary said studying his posture.

"He's so calm, it's kind of freaky." Ray commented and it was true. Jinsei was just standing there with his arms folded like what Drazine was doing was harmless play.

"Ravfox! Hasty Bite!"

_Not that move again, it left Drazine paralysed last time_. "Dodge it! Quick!" But it was too late as Jinsei's beyblade went suddenly from defence to offensive – attacking all of a sudden and throwing Melody off guard.

"Come on, Melody! I'll give you one last chance to be my girlfriend." He offered still with arms folded. "You know I will treat you better that Kai would ever do. All you have to do is make your beyblade fall out of the dish or at least let me do it."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Jinsei! I won't give up and I will never become your girlfriend no matter what! You're just being nice to me now, it won't work on me, and I told you before about this already!" Melody shouted.

"Alright then, if you won't listen then it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way. Beat her! Crush her!" Jinsei yelled. Ravfox moved in such speed and caught Drazine off guard. "Time for you to fall Melody! Drazine will be mine!"

"In your dreams, Jinsei! Drazine!" Melody was refusing to quit and wasn't going to let Jinsei win this battle.

"That's it, Melody!" Hilary cheered.

"I've never seen Melody battle like this!" Ray said in surprise and he was right. No-one had seen her battle this hard; she wasn't holding on for so long and was fighting with all her strength. They all felt bad for not letting her fight in the previous tournament especially that time when Melody wanted to fight Bryan, she had grown stronger and was using everything she trained for to get here.

"Drazine, keep attacking!" Melody yelled.

Jinsei growled as her beyblade slammed Jinsei's beyblade nearly out of the dish but then his blade did a flip back into the dish. "I summon Dranzer! Put your power into Ravfox!"

"What? Dranzer, what are you talking about?"

"Aw, didn't your boyfriend tell you? Yesterday, I met him and we had a battle, I was supposed to talk to you but Kai appeared instead. I took his beyblade including Draciel and Driger!" Ravfox's roared as he began to evolve, red, familiar wings and three red, feathery tails grew onto its back.

--**Flashback: Last Night**--

After coming back from the Lake District late, the Bladebreakers rested after a hard day of training. They'd all fallen asleep when their heads hit the pillows as soon as they'd came back.

All except for one, that is.

While the others quickly slept without a worry, Kai lay on his bed worried about tomorrow's match-up. If Tyson and Melody weren't ready and the training wasn't enough, there was a great chance of them losing easily. It was bugging him so much that he couldn't fall asleep especially how he was worrying most of all about Melody. As leader, he wanted to see them succeeding, not failing the battle in front of them but he got a feeling something was wrong from now to the beybattle coming up.

He needed to take a walk or do something to take his mind off this. Once Kai put on his clothes and placed his Dranzer into his pocket, he headed out into the chilly night, the cold air hit him and just as he made his way out of Tyson's dojo, a beyblade almost hit his face but the Russian leader missed it. "What the…?" Kai looked behind him and saw Jinsei a few feet away, smirking. "Jinsei…what are you doing out here?"

"Ah, Kai! I thought your beloved girlfriend was awake so I could beybattle her but no matter, you're also a worthy challenge."

"You wanted to battle me?"

"Why not? Unless you're going to get Melody for me to talk too."

That definitely wasn't going to happen over his dead body. So much for taking his mind off beyblading or even a beybattle. "Fine, let's do this!" _Oh well. _He readied his beyblade, Kai wasn't going to chicken out and run or lose to Jinsei.

"That's what I like to see!" He readied his beyblade just like Kai's. "Are you ready? Three, two, one!"

"LET IT RIP!" Both beyblades launched at the same time, Jinsei's blade hit just a little quicker than Kai's. Jinsei circled Kai while his beyblade spun in the middle until his opponent's attacked.

"A little slow huh, Kai?" The Russian teenager didn't reply and his beyblade came running at the dark-haired boy's but he dodged it at the last moment, causing Kai's blade to wobble slightly. "Ravfox!" His bit-beast appeared out of his beyblade. "Attack him!"

"Oh no you don't, Dranzer!" The fire bird pierced Ravfox before it had time to attack her. Jinsei looked at his blade angrily, surprised that Kai dodged his move, no one had escaped it before, and he wasn't about to let it happen again. The three-tailed fox went off to the side and side-swiped Dranzer, letting their blades grind together.

Finally, Jinsei raised his hand and shouted out, "Let's do this now Ravfox!" The dark-haired boy smirked as his blade delivered a final blow and sent Kai's beyblade suddenly to stop spinning, its damage was brutal and his bit-beast absorbed Dranzer right out of his beyblade. "You're finished," Jinsei stated, his own blade flying back up into his hand.

"And the winner is me, what's wrong Kai? Upset you lost?" Kai only clenched his fist, taking his beyblade and turned to walk away nothing more to say. "Three down. Two to go."

--**End of Flashback**--

"He…lost his Dranzer?" Melody said looking back at Kai. Now she thought about it, the whole day she hadn't seen his beyblade or what he would normally do was make them train in the morning to make sure they had trained a bit more. But, his beyblade stayed in his pocket, hidden. _I can't believe he did that._

Hilary gasped and looked at Ray. "What's going on?"

"Somehow Dranzer's power has been absorbed into Ravfox!" The Neko-Jin explained to his brunette friend.

Kai growled as the bird's wings and tail came into view. _Dranzer_. Ravfox charged Drazine and bit its neck. The Pegasus horse neighed in pain as Ravfox bit harder into Drazine."No Drazine…" Melody interrupted. Her beyblade quickly backed away and then attacked again.

"She's mine!" Jinsei yelled.

"Hurry Melody, fight back!" Tyson shouted.

"Drazine is mine!" Jinsei yelled. A hint of evil was now in his eyes that could be seen. "Chained Storm! Rock Emission!" Ravfox charged Drazine with a chain of rocks hitting the Pegasus horse and crushing Drazine, this time, the horse couldn't get up and seemed to be struggling.

Melody's beyblade nearly hit the surface but managed to hold on and for some reason, she began to feel angry. This guy was taking her for a joke and had been insulting her for so long, but it wasn't just Jinsei who believed Melody couldn't do it and slowly wanted to make her lose, her friends had let her down in the past for not getting a chance in last year's finals and now, it was her turn and she was starting to feel as angry like she had never been before. "There is no way something like that happen! Drazine!" Drazine's fury began to show visibly as Melody's eyes suddenly turned white just as the Pegasus horse did.** "I won't lose to you!"** She yelled in a different yet, evil female voice.

"What the…?"

"**This is it!"**

Whatever you're doing, i-it doesn't scare me, Melody! I-I'm going to win with or without that evil voice you're doing, never less!" Jinsei told her but was shaken up by the different voice coming from her so suddenly. _How is she doing this?_

"What's happening to Melody?" Tyson questioned to himself. "Whoa!" A white, visible aura surrounded the blonde girl suddenly.

"**You've gone too far!"** She said to Jinsei, eyes fixed on him. It echoed throughout the stadium and left everyone speechless; no-one knew how she was doing this. "**I'm going to make sure you pay **for what you did to me and Kai!"

"What did he do to you two, Kai?" Max asked but he didn't reply. "Kai? Can't you tell us?"

"He's been trying to do everything in his power to break…to break me and Melody up." He told them.

Hilary raised her eyebrow, still not understanding fully what he was saying. "Why was he trying to break you two up for?"

"Because…" He paused before answering them. "…because we've been going out and he wants to take her away from me."

"What?" The others gasped expect for Ray. Since he was the only one who knew in advance about their relationships, he acted surprised still. Hilary, Kenny and Max looked at Kai in surprise and then back to the battle; their questions would have to wait until later, all they could do now was watch and hope Melody would win.

"Ravfox, do it already!" The three-tailed fox began summoning large boulders that surrounded him as Ravfox charged towards Drazine, ready to end the battle.

"**Drazine, Final Aurora Strike!" **Melody shouted raising her hand and once she lowered it, the Pegasus horse raced to Ravfox covered in ice and to prevent Ravfox and Jinsei from taking her from her mistress. Their beyblades charge at each once more with amazing speed with Ravfox using its earth element and Drazine with ice, this time a huge explosion erupts and everyone in the stadium has to turn away and cover themselves. Once it subsided, everyone looked at the beydish so see who won. DJ Jazzman gasped and then grabbed the microphone he dropped.

"Give it up for your world beyblade champion, Melody!" A roar of cheers came from the crowd, even the Saint Shields, Kane and Salima who were also there to watch the battle cheered happily at the blonde-haired's girl victory. Seeing Jinsei's beyblade out of the dish gave Tyson enough energy to jump up and down, ecstatic that they had won the tournament once again and then walked over to Melody, hitting her softly on the shoulder.

"You did it, Melody! I knew you could! How do you feel?" He asked happily but got no reply. "Mel…" Tyson looked at her eyes and saw that they were white; he shook her arm furiously trying to get her to wake up or something. "Melody! What's wrong with you?"

"Melody did it, she…" Hilary's voice trailed off and looked at Melody, she hardly moved from her position. "Why is she standing still? Is she okay?"

Kai noticed this too, something wasn't right. "What's up with Kai?" He got up from his chair and ran into the middle of the stadium. Dranzer, his bit-beast flew in the sky. Thinking fast, he got his launcher and let it rip just in time to catch his beyblade, he looked at it for a moment and smiled. _Dranzer, I'm sorry I was such a fool to let you get captured that quickly._

_**It's ok Kai and I am glad to be back with you. **_Dranzer said. _**Now, go help Melody. **_The only thing Kai had to do now was head over to Melody.

Melody's eyes returned back to normal with a painful headache. Her body had lost its energy so quickly and she fell overcome with sleep, the cheering from the crowd wasn't helping her much. Melody was so tired that she didn't realize she fell back and was waiting for the hard ground to accompany her. But instead, she felt arms catch her just in time before she blacked out in that person's arms of exhaustion. "Melody!" Kai yelled, shaking her furiously, cuts were on her body probably because of the explosion. He wasn't going to lose her, not now. When that didn't work, he laid her down on the floor and listened for a heartbeat. Kai sighed in relief and sat back.

"Is she okay, Kai?" Tyson asked in concern, holding Melody's beyblade in hand.

"Yeah." He nodded back and put his hands through her strawberry blonde hair and then picked her up in his arms. "She's fine, just a little tired."

**--The Hospital--**

Kai sat by the side of the hospital bed where Melody slept peacefully. The doctors had told him that the minor cuts she had received from the explosion were quite critical and that she would have to stay in the hospital for more than just a few days. It didn't matter to Kai though, he was glad that she was alive and gently stroked the side of her cheek. She began to stir from her sleep and her fingers slowly moved. Melody opened her eyes to a white room and then looked around at the person next to her, Kai. "Melody…"

"…Kai? What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyelids. Her eyes widened as they travelled down to the cuts on her arms and legs, she sat upright but the winced at the pain in her body. "What happened to me?"

"Don't sit up. It'll take a while for you to heal." Kai told her."It's ok now. The fight ended and you won."

"I…won?" He explained to her about the battle and how hard she fought, he wasn't going to admit it but he was really glad she had won the battle and felt good that she defeated Jinsei. Melody showed no signs of happiness and seemed to be searching for something else instead."And Jinsei? What happened to him?"

Kai looked down envious as to why she was still thinking about that jerk. "He's…in intensive care for a long time and has suffered pretty badly from the explosion. It's left Jinsei to go have ___psychiatric_ treatment." That was all he could say to her or…all he wanted to say to Melody.

"Why?"

"Something happened to you too; Tyson said your eyes went white during the battle just like Drazine's and you were also speaking in a weird voice that left the whole stadium scared."

"What do you mean? I don't remember much, I got mad when Jinsei said that you lost your Dranzer." She could only remember that much really and then looked at Kai angrily to what Jinsei had told her. "Why didn't you tell the rest of us about yesterday?"

"That's none of your business, you didn't need to know and if I didn't beyblade, he would've woken everyone up just to talk to you and I couldn't let that happen."

Melody looked at him softly. "Kai…"

"It doesn't matter, forget about it. What happens is that you're ok. But if you didn't know why happened to you then what made you do something like that to you?" He questioned, a voice suddenly came into their minds.

_**It was me; I am sorry, Mistress. **_

_Drazine? _Melody asked. _Is that you?_

_**Yes it is I; you should both be able to hear me, if you can both nod when you hear this. **_Melody and Kai nodded. It was surprising to know what their bit-beasts could do._** I can explain everything. You see, whenever you get angry, Mistress, you channel a certain power to me that connects us together. That link cannot be broken unless you calmed yourself but because you didn't, I shared your anger, pressure and hate. Somehow I accidentally took over your body sharing your emotions so you could really show how you felt.**_

_That way, what Melody felt, you showed on the outside of her, right? _Kai said.

_**Right. **_

_You left Melody injured badly however and made all of us especially me, worried._

_**I am deeply sorry for this, Kai, Mistress. **_Drazine apologized.

_It's ok Drazine, I guess I just have to control my emotions carefully from now on. _She told her bit-beast as Drazine returned back into its blade letting them separate their minds.

"If Drazine controlled my body when I got angry, then did anybody get hurt?" Melody asked.

Kai shook his head. "No, just Jinsei." There was a pause for a moment as they both looked away at each other. _So, that's what really happened. _This explained a lot to him but still he had something important to tell her. "Before you have anything else to tell me about, there's something I wanted to say to you too." He put his finger to her lips and then kissed her softly. She kissed him back because she loved him but wanted to know why he was doing it to her. "I love you."

"What-You mean it?" She asked astonishingly. _He isn't really telling me that just so I can hear it, could he?_

"It's been eight months so why wouldn't I?"

"Eight months? But you said before you liked me for seven?" Melody said in confusion.

"I lied. I've…" He paused. "I've been in love with you for a long time and I waited too long to tell you so late, you see. At first, I thought my feelings weren't real – this was before Russia. That they were only there because I felt somewhat guilty of you when you finally found out the truth about your parents that day in Russia. But…I do love you and I do want you to be my girlfriend." Kai smiled at her. Truthfully, his words they felt so right to say to her like taking a step out of the house into the fresh air. He felt like he had no more secrets to hide from her or have any need to feel so nervous around her anymore. Kai promised everything he had told her he made that night back in New York.

**--Flashback: In New York**

"_Listen, I promise I will not let anyone hurt you, if I can possibly prevent it." Kai told her. "If someone does hurt you, I will hunt them down and beat them until they are bruised and bloody. I will not lie to you. However, when you ask me to smile, I will try and act a little nicer." With that promise, Kai bent down and kissed her once again._

**--End of Flashback--**

Melody caught once again smiling again and smiled back but still pointed at the Russian teenager like a little child. "Hey! You're smiling again!"

The Russian teenager seemed to be seemed calm or relaxing like this. He nodded at her question, still smiling. "Yeah I know. It's because of you, I'm happier when I'm around you and when I am, I forget about the bad things that have happened. Remember?" Melody smiled widely at him and hugged Kai feeling glad and happy that they both loved each other and were happy to express to each other. She broke from the kiss and jumped on the bed, ignoring the pain with a big grin on her face.

**--Flashback: Riverside--**

_He lifted his head; Kai let the last tears fall on his cheeks and then looked at Melody. "Thank you Melody." He couldn't help but smile, he found her cute and sweet to try and cheer him up. _

_Kai smiled at her, she looked in shock and pointed at him. "Hey! You're smiling!" It was the first Melody had ever seen him smile._

_He nodded at her question, still smiling. "Yeah I know. It's because of you, I'm happier when I'm around you and when I am, I forget about the bad things that have happened. Remember?" This time, it was Melody to smile along with him this time._

**--End of Flashback--**

"I won the world champions! I'm a champion! I won! I…Oops!" She found herself falling on the side of the bed where Kai caught her just before she dropped off the bed. "Sorry about that!"

He only smiled and kissed her again. Glad to feel empty and out in the open. Glad to feel relieved of all his past worries and most of all, gglad to be with a sweet and cute girl like Melody. "Melody!" They heard Tyson shout throwing open the doors and gazing at the scene in front of him in surprise. Kai and Melody pulled back to see their stunned friend looking at him. "Oh my gosh! What are you two doing?"

"Relax, Tyson." Kai and Melody heard Ray say as the other Bladebreakers walked behind them. "We know, Kai told us. Didn't Melody tell you?"

"No! That means…" He paused to think and then shouted out. "I'm the last to know! Aw, man!"

"I'm sorry Tyson; we just didn't want to tell everybody so suddenly, we didn't know whether to tell you or not but at least you all know now, huh?" They all nodded; they were going to have to accept that Melody and Kai were going to be together from now on. Melody looked around their necks and saw them all had a medal on except Hilary and Kenny of course. "Hey, where did you get those medals from?"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Max said and then pulled something out of his pocket; two more gold medals that looked just like the others and handed it over to Kai. "They wanted to give us these when we won and take a picture but since Melody had to go to hospital, they had to cancel it. But still, Mr Dickinson is letting a reporter come here and take a picture of all of us here. By the way, congratulations on winning the championships, Melody!"

"Thanks you guys!" She said happily gazing at her new medal around her neck but then looked at it sadly. It wasn't that Melody was happy to have won and shown everyone how good she had done; it was the fact if her friends were going to stop visiting her since there was no reason why they didn't last year.

"I know last year we didn't know what hospital you were in but don't worry Melody, we're glad you won and we promise we will come visit you every day until you gets better." Tyson assured pushing Hilary out the way.

"How did yo…thanks you guys." Melody smiled. _I guess that explains why._

"Ow! Are you trying to injure me, Hilary?"

Hilary counterattacked and hit him over the head. "Tyson, didn't you see me standing here?"

"Oh were you? I didn't see you!" They continued to argue on like this, the other Bladebreakers not bothering to stop them at all, it had been a while since they thought like this anyways.

Melody could finally relax and was relieved it was all over for another year but what could she do about next year? She wondered about the future challengers she would face. _I shouldn't worry about that now, right? _"Sorry to keep you waiting." The reporter had finally arrived stopping Tyson and Hilary in their argument. He told them all to crowd around Melody so everyone was in the picture he was going to take. "I just need two pictures that's it." Melody felt a hand in hers and looked to see Kai looking at her.

She smiled at Kai and they both looked at the camera. And as the camera flashed with a picture of all the current beyblade members smiling happily, it showed how much the teenagers had overcome everything. The goofy grins from Tyson and Max made everyone laugh, Kai even smiled. Melody knew that from now on, it was going to be the two of them and nothing was going to stop them being together.

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed Secret Desires everyone, I can't believe I've finally finished the first story I ever did for FanFiction and I didn't think it would reach 5,000 hits with more than over 50 reviews and have such good comments. I believe the readers deserve a sequel! ^_^ Please review for the last time and tell me what you thought altogether! _

_Someone told me I should do Season 1 as a presequel but that will have to come after this sequel and my RayxOC story. I will carry on with Season 3 and get the sequel started. I think I may re-think the name though so please bear with me. For now, you should consider reading China's Shadow, the RayxOC fanfic. I hope all you guys read and love the story too!_


End file.
